Big Hero 6 - (World on Fire) 運命の赤い糸 -
by Tyviri
Summary: Tadashi never died in the fire. However, when Hiro visits him he gets furious for him trying to save someone who was already dead. A tragic fate of events unfold for both the brothers as a stalking strangers watches from afar. Cover image by - DaryaBler Title Translation - 'Red String of Fate'
1. モルヒネ

This story was inspired by the song "_World on Fire_" by Les Friction

* * *

Hiro stared down at the tiled floor as he was twiddling his thumbs. He was sitting on a dark blue chair next to a small hospital room Aunt Cass was next to him softy sobbing trying to hide her tears.

It has been two days after the building caught on fire which Tadashi ran into the save Professor Callaghan but was unsuccessful when the building exploded and Callaghan was instantly incinerated as so the firefighters and police officers said.

Tadashi on the other hand was found unconsciousness, burns on the side of his left thigh all the way up the way up to the side of his navel. Hiro could remember, crying on Aunt Cass's arm as he hugged him tears running down her red, hot cheeks as they sat on the ground waiting for the fireman to come and tell them news about survivors as about every other family that were victims of the tragedy.

Hiro was suddenly stopped in his thoughts when he heard a dark creak open and his head shot up. A tall thin nurse with brown hair in a bun came on of the room with a clipboard and pen in either hand. Two long strands of hair swaying slightly.

Aunt Cass gasped, swiftly wiping the tears that were still on her cheeks. She grabbed the nurse on her shoulders with a horrified look on her face. The nurse stared back at her with a look of astonishment.

"How is he!? Is he OK? Can we go see him? When will w-"

Aunt Cass was cut short when the nurse grabbed her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile but it quickly faded when she saw Hiro. He wasn't crying but she could see the pure distress in his eyes and his foot was now jittering apprehensively. She glanced back at Aunt Cass who was now staring at her with wide eyes. The nurse's eyes were now brimmed with tears and the only thing she could do now to make the woman feel better was to give her a gentle hug. Aunt Cass gasped at the sudden close contact but shortly after hugged her back as tears were freely falling from her face. The nurse pulled back staring back into Aunt Cass's eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Hiro's heart dropped when he heard those words and his ears were then filled with the screams of Aunt Cass's crying. She dropped down to her knees as she started to mumble to herself.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi, it's all my fault! If I took you guys home earlier there would be no reason to for you to run into the building!" She gasped in between words to catch her breath.

The nurse knelt down beside her.

"No, no, no! He's still alive!" The nurse said in a calming but apologizing tone. Aunt Cass looked at her again but this time with a slight grin on her face.

"Can we see him!?" She asked leaning in closer closing the space between them. The nurse didn't say anything. She just smiled picking up Aunt Cass by her hands and wrapped her arm around her back. She then turned them both towards the door opening it slowly. Hiro stared at the nurse as she turned around the stare back. She gestured her head towards to room as if saying 'you can come to'.

Hiro jumped to his feet as he ran by his Aunt's side, who now had a handkerchief given to her by the nurse. Hiro really wanted to comfort but really couldn't see anything he could do since the nurse was practically hugging her. He just stared at her as she blew her nose into her handkerchief. He stopped starring when he saw the look of dread on her face. He turned his head slowly and the sight was horrifying. He brother was hooked on to life support. _Life support_. If someone were to take it away his brother would be dead. The thought made him almost want to vomit. His stare was then focused on a doctor in the corner of the room. He was pacing and seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Doctor Sal." The nurse whispered in a gentle voice. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the woman's voice.

"Ah, Debra." He said with a low voice clapping his hands together. The sudden noise made Hiro jump a little.

"You can leave now, thank you for your assistance." Debra nodded as she grabbed the door knob disappearing into the long corridor. Dr. Sal looked at Hiro who was staring at Tadashi with an uneasy look. He then looked at Aunt Cass he seemed to have calmed down. "Kid…" He said sauntering up to Hiro with his hands behind his back. Hiro ignored him acting as if he wasn't even there. "I can keep you two alone to talk if you want." Hiro still didn't look at him. His eyes just narrowed as he looked at his feet. Dr. Sal didn't want to pressure him so he gave him a comforting pat on the head as he turned to Aunt Cass.

"Ms. Hamada, we can talk outside." Aunt Cass looked at him shocked.

"But what about Tadashi?!" She reminded him. "He'll be fine. I just want to talk to you about his injuries_._"_ Injuries_. That word made Aunt Cass choke. She started crying again as Dr. Sal took her out the room.

Hiro stood absolutely still. Nothing could be heard in to room except a heart monitor, a fan, and the sound Tadashi breathing. His stomach was a knot and his head was pounding. Seeing Tadashi like this was a revolting sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a sob as tears now began to fall on his shoes and floor. "TADASHI YOU IDIOT!" Tadashi's eyes snapped open and he jolted up from his sleep.

"Hiro? What the hell?! Why would you scream like that when I'm-" Tadashi stopped when he saw the tear stains on his brother's cheeks. "Hiro?" He asked slowly inching towards his brother but stopped when pain surged up his left leg. "AGH!" He yelled falling backwards grabbing his left tears brimming in his eyes.

Hiro cringed when he heard to yelp of pain. He ran towards his brother's bed in fear he may have hurt something he wasn't supposed to hurt. He put his hands on Tadashi's shoulder shaking in gently. "Tadashi? Hey Tadashi!" Tadashi looked up at his little brother and his eyes looked as if he just watched someone being brutally murdered. Tadashi then took in his surroundings his eyes widening when he realized where they were. He looked to his left and a heart monitor was steadily beeping. A ceiling fan was moderately whirling giving a cool breeze in the room. He was dressed in a very long and white

T-shirt which went down past his knees. Three 'wires' were injected in his left arm and bandages were wrapped around his left thigh and bottom part of his stomach. One also covered part of his right cheek. "We're in the hospital?" Tadashi asked confused twisting his body observing the room.

"You don't remember?" Hiro asked surprised as he started to slightly touch the bandage on his cheek. Tadashi winced and Hiro pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would hurt!" Tadashi smiled at his brother and asked for him to continue his statement. "I don't remember _what_?" Hiro stared back at his brother his emotion going back into a gloomy state. "You don't remember the fire!? You ran in trying to save Professor Callaghan!" Hiro screamed as Tadashi stared at him in awe.

He remembered when Hiro pulled on his sleeve begging for not to go in the burning building but he went in anyway. The last thing he remembered seeing was a white explosion before blacking out. Tadashi watched Hiro as tears started to stream down his face. "You left your friends! You left Aunt Cass! You left _ME_ just to be some stupid hero!" Hiro's face scrunched up in rage. Tadashi still dumbstruck by Hiro's words as he began to walk towards the door leaving Tadashi alone.

"Hiro, wait!" Tadashi bawled. Hiro glared back at Tadashi when he heard the aggressive tone. "Stop trying to put me on the guilt trip! I wasn't trying to be a hero; I was just trying to help somebody! Wouldn't you do the same?!" Hiro gave Tadashi a disgusted look. "You went in the building for no reason! You went in there to save an already dead man! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Tadashi sat up from his bed gritting his teeth.

"How dare you say that?! How do you even know he was dead in there?!"

"No man his age could survive a fire for that long!"

"Wouldn't you want to save me from a burning building even if you thought I was already dead?!"

"Why would risk my life for you!?"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

Hiro breathing has increased and his eyes teemed with tears as they slowing stream down his cheeks. Tadashi's fists were now clenched his eyes were bursting with rage. " t…" Tadashi said slowly gritting his teeth. Hiro scowled at him defiantly grabbing the door knob and ripping the door open. "FINE!" Hiro cried slamming the door. Tadashi watched Hiro's hear slowly drift off as he ran down the hall tears flying behind. Tadashi looked at the palms of the hands and he let his tears fall. He sobbed letting his head fall into his hands.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot Hiro…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. なじみ顔

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO THE PEOLE SUPPORTING MY STORY! I KNOW THERE WERE ERRORS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE LL TRY TO DO BETTER. AND DON'T WORRY, THE STORY WILL GET MORE EXCITING SOON.**

It was 1:00 am. Hiro had been waiting for Aunt Cass for 4 hours since the doctors and nurses were explaining Tadashi's injuries. The last time he saw her was in a small hallway, crying her eyes out as Dr. Sal told her the damages of Tadashi and Nurse Debra slowly rubbing circle motions on her back to calm her down. Hiro didn't even care. No matter how bad the damages sounded or how bad they could affect Tadashi's life and career. Hiro literally_hated_ his brother right now.

Hiro checked the time on his phone as he slumped back in the green squishy chair. He was in the cafeteria. He tapped his foot starting to get impatient. He started to check his text messages, watched YouTube, and even started to take a nap. Still no sign of Aunt Cass. He suddenly got that odd feeling in his stomach. That feeling you get when you are extremely nervous for something. He then looked up and stared right into a pair of light green eyes. It was Nurse Debra. He shot up from his seat when he realized the tears stain covering her face. He sprinted towards her not hesitating to ask her questions.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded innocent and broken which made Nurse Debra start to whimper. "Your Aunt said she was going to her car to wait for you. She wanted me to tell you that you guys are ready to go." Hiro stared down the hallway to where a huge area of the hospital leads to the exit. He looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you." He walked off, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his blue hoodie.

He walked into the short corridor which leads to the area of the hospital that looked like a small mall. A small gift shop was to the left of the entrance, rooms full of wheelchairs and crutches, and food marts that sold mostly pretzels and smoothies. He headed towards the exit, ignoring the sweet smell of the pretzels baking, and opens the glass door observing the parking lot looking for his car.

He crossed the street without looking both ways knowing no one else would probably be at the hospital since it was so late at night. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Aunt Cass was bawling in the car, arms crossed against the stirring wheel and her head tucked in between her arms and her chest. His eyes narrowed and blinked, quickly adjusting the image he was seeing. He started towards the car and the car door flew open. Aunt Cass looked up, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running uncontrollably.

"Hiro?" Her voice cracked as she began to wipe the snot that was about to drip on her lips. Hiro scooted on the car seat closing the car door gently. Hiro stared at her for a long while before he started bawling himself.

"Aunt Cass….are you Ok?" Hiro didn't seem all that sad which shocked her.

"I'm fine. The question is if Tadashi is Ok. Is he?" Hiro looked up at her when he heard his brother's name. Aunt Cass spoke again. "You just don't seem all that sad so that means he's Ok, right?" Hiro gazed at Aunt Cass in concern. "What do you mean '_You don't seem all that sad'? _What's wrong with Tadashi?"

Aunt Cass hiccuped picking up a yellow folder off the visor which had pockets. Hiro glanced at the tab. _'__Tadashi Hamada's Files'. _Hiro gulped as he saw Aunt Cass trying not to cry again, pulling out three pale yellow sheets as she began reading.

"Burns were inflicted immediately and intense pain through stimulation of the pain nerves in the skin. To make matters worse, burns also trigger a rapid inflammatory response, which boosts sensitivity to pain in the injured tissues and surrounding areas. As the burn intensities progress, some feeling is lost but not much. Tadashi suffered 2nd degree burns on his thighs and part of his stomach. The rest were 3rd degree burns." Aunt Cass took another breath before letting a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand before continuing.

"An explosion followed shortly afterwards since the lab rooms had extremely flammable chemicals. Windows shattered hitting his face and one piece lodged into his right cheek leaving a 1-inch gash. We are not sure what happened afterwards but we can assume he suffocated from the smoke making him face plant into the floor. Ashes got trapped under his eyelids which can cause significant pain and discomfort. This is known as Corneal Abrasion. Symptoms of Corneal Abrasion

Feeling like you have sand or grit in your eye

Eye pain, especially when opening or closing your eye

Tearing and redness

Sensitivity to light

Blurred vision or loss of vision." Aunt Cass couldn't take it anymore. The papers were thrown across the car and she fell back down on the steering wheel howling even harder. Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. His aunt wasn't even down with half of the first page! Hiro body was trembling uncontrollably. Tears were finally falling down his cheeks after he heard about the explosion. His brother could be fucking blind and today he treated Tadashi like crap. He rested his head on his aunt as she started to rub his shoulder comforting him. He looked down at his shoes as he heard the slightest _plop _and saw a drop of liquid slowly sink into the bottom of the car darkening the fabrics color.

"Can we go home…?" Hiro asked as he leaned back towards the window. Aunt Cass looked up at Hiro back at the steering wheel.

"Whatever makes you happy?" She said in a straight but sweet voice. She dug into her pocket trying to find the keys but pulled out noting. She then checked her other pocket. Still nothing. Shen then reached her purse digging through receipts, cash, coins, even gum wrappers and there were no keys. Hiro looked back at her realizing the look of distress in her eyes. He knew this look. He opened the car door a little annoyed before telling Aunt Cass that he would get the keys for her. "It's fine. I'll get them…" he said without making a second glance back. Before Aunt Cass could reply the door had already slammed shut and Hiro was slowing pacing towards the building.

It was a silent ride up the elevator. The button number eight glowed brightly compared to all the rest of the numbers that were listed in a panel. Above the doors was a vintage elevator floor indicator. Its hands slowly move towards the eight. The elevator suddenly stopped causing Hiro to jolt a bit. He looked from his phone. Floor eight. The elevator doors opened at a moderate pace revealing a dark corridor and the only light source was the either end of the hallway with had light coming from small lamps.

The sight made Hiro shudder. He never liked the dark. He put away his phone and made his way towards the left side of the hallway. It was really creepy to look through the wards which only showed nothing but pitch black. He stopped walking when he saw a faint glimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned towards that direction seeing light reflect of the ward of the key. He strolled to the chair that the keys were laying on swiping them up with his hands. "Gotcha…" he mumbled to himself and shoved them into his hoodie pocket about to walk back but stopped when he heard a weak whine.

Hiro looked through the room where Tadashi was staying and instantly saw the dim light that was turned on in the corner of the room. It was almost like a night light. Hiro's heart froze when he saying the upper part of the sheets rise up and down hastily due to the cause of crying. Was Tadashi crying? Hiro leaned in closer to get a better look. Tadashi's whole body was covered in white sheets except his head. He was turned away from the window and his hair seemed messier than normal. Hiro felt his stomach tie up into a knot. It hurt him to know that Tadashi was crying because of _him._ He was probably experiencing more pain with the weight of thinking that your own brother hates you. Hiro must have got lost in thoughts and didn't realize that Tadashi has turned over now facing the window. Hiro heart ached when he say his brother's face.

He looked extremely tired, his bottom eyelids looked black from the lack of sleep, his eyes ad cheeks were both puffy and red, and countless tear stains ran down his face. Tadashi's eyes drifted upwards and he met with the same matching pair of brown eyes. Hiro held his breath as Tadashi's facial expression changed into a questioning look.

"Hiro…."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 心変わり

Hiro stopped breathing. Tadashi was gaping at him with wide eyes baffled to see his brother here at such late hours of the night, especially after the _incident_. Tadashi pushed on the bed slowly inching towards the headboard. He made sluggish movements, wincing from the pain that shot up from his left leg.

Hiro stared at him the whole time not sure what to do. How was he supposed to talk to him after their fight? Hiro brought his hands up to his chest clutching them tightly together. He looked down at his feet breaking the awkward eye contact. He sighed heavily before looking in the direction of the elevator and walked off.

"Wa-" Tadashi's voice was hoarse and he coughed, holding a fist up to his mouth, before he could finish his sentence.

"Hiro, wait…" he managed to say but only came out as raspy as before and followed by more coughs. Hiro heart was beating frantically and it went even faster when he tilted his head up and noticed Tadashi's face. The bandage on his right cheek was missing and a scar took its place traveling all the way from below his ear and ended halfway below his chin. Hiro's expression changed dramatically leaving him gaping.

It wasn't long before he came walking briskly into Tadashi's room, hesitating at first before opening the door but made up his decision swiftly.

The door creaked open and Hiro peered to the side. Tadashi was now lying down in a more comfortable position, his left foot propped by a pillow and two pillows lie under his head so it would be easier to see his brother. He gave a weak smile before making a lazy wave.

"Hey…" He whispered clearing his throat afterwards. Hiro took a step on the room before turning around to gently shut the door. Hiro didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He took a three steps forwards before stopping to look at Tadashi again. It was silent. The ceiling was now turned off and the heart monitor volume was muted. He just stood there without saying a word letting Tadashi look at him for a good moment.

"I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right?" Tadashi murmured starting to wipe the tears that were quickly forming in his eyes. Hiro gulped and started to play with his fingers. He walked to the side of Tadashi's bed trying not to make eye contact with him. It puzzled him when he realized that Tadashi was still staring at the door. He stepped forward towards him, grasping his shoulder firmly but shaking him gentle.

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered his voice cracking a little. Tadashi's head shot up facing Hiro's which made Hiro jolt backwards. Hiro looked back at Tadashi only to see a face of sorrow. He gasped when he finally knew what was going on. Under and above both of Tadashi's eyes were red and black lesions and his actual eye color seemed dimmer than before. A knife stabbed into Hiro's heart. Was Tadashi blind?! He looked at Tadashi horrified before shaking him again.

"What happened?!"

Tadashi slapped his hand off before he opened his mouth to make a suitably cutting retort.

"Why would you fucking care?!"

Hiro yelped at the sudden contact before bumping back into the nightstand and stumbling, falling onto the floor.

"You don't fucking care about anything! Why would you all of a sudden care about my stupid eyes when hours ago you wouldn't even care if I was _DEAD_?! And you know I wasn't trying to be a hero! Professor Callaghan was a true idol to me! Ever since mom and dad died no one would treat me like how they did! Not you or Aunt Cass! Mom and dad acted as if we were the only things in the world they cared about. And after that, I became just like you! Some stupid kid that won't do anything but build robots in their room all day that no one cared about. You are so ignorant and stubborn and you don't seem to care what _ANYBODY_ does for you! Aunt Cass tried to treat you just like how mom and dad did but you turned away acting as if she wasn't even there."

Hiro's breathing paced as he grasped the words that were traveling through his ears. Tadashi was more furious than before.

"And what about _you_, huh?! What if you were in that fucking fire and I just left you to die a horrible death?! What if I didn't even care and didn't bother about coming to your shitty funeral! What if I acted like you didn't even exist like you were just some annoying jerk?!" Tadashi was shaking violently on the verge of crying even.

"You fucking asshole…" He breathed pressing his hand against his mouth truing to muffle the sobs that escaped his mouth. Tears were running down his distraught face stopping where his hand interrupted the flow. Hiro was internally screaming. He never would have even thought of the words being spoken to him. Especially from his brother. He began to cry himself once he comprehended that his brother said he wouldn't even come to your funeral if he died. His heart tore apart before he stood up wiping the snot dripping from his nose. Tadashi glared at him expecting a comeback and snarled at him gritting his teeth.

"Go away. If you're not going to do anything to make anything better you better leave while you still have the chance." Hiro leaned forward slowly getting a look of disgust from his brother. He shed one more tear before his face dived into his brother's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tadashi tensed from the sudden loving contact. He sat there staring blankly at the wall feeling horrible remembering all the things he said.

'_What if I didn't even care and didn't bother about coming to your shitty funeral!' _

He shuddered when he felt the warm tears of his brother seep through his shirt and low and pitiful sobs vibrate on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he wrapped his own arms around his back squeezing him tightly pulling him closing before screaming tears. They stayed like this for about a minute until they both calmed down. Tadashi gentle pushed his brother away from him and placed his hands on both of his shoulders to gaze upon him. Tears were still dripping off his chin, snot was slightly smudged to the left side of his face, his eyes were bloodshot, and under his eyes were puffy and red. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's hands, holding them a little before backing up and they gentle slipped out.

"I'm so sorry…" Hiro whimpered looking at the door. Tadashi barely noticed this and he looked down at his hands.

"They did operation on my eyes today…." Tadashi murmured looking back at Hiro who was now giving him a troubled stare. Tadashi continued looking down at his hands again.

"They said I'll won't be able to see normally again. The ash that got into my lenses destroyed it somehow and I'm as blind as a bat without glasses or contacts. Everything I see is just a blur…"

Hiro took paced steps towards his brother before he grabbed the side of his bed staring at him intently.

"Why didn't you just ask for new contact lenses?!" He cried. Tadashi looked to the other side of the room a bit ashamed.

"We don't have enough money for it Hiro. Getting this treatment right now is already too much."

Hiro sat on the side on the bed.

"Is there anything else?" Hiro whispered in a concerned tone. Tadashi sighed deeply.

"They said the smoke from fire can cause headaches, reduce alertness, breathing difficulty, and aggravate a heart condition known as angina. I have that heart condition now..."

Hiro let out a soft cry.

"What is angina…?" Hiro asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Tadashi let his tears roll freely.

"They said angina is chest pain that occurs if an area of your heart muscle doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. They're going to be doing another operation on my heart in a couple of hours which will cost even more money."

"Aren't you a little scared…?" Hiro stuttered before leaning his face forward.

"Hiro, I'm horrified. They told me that most of the operations aren't…. successful…" He sighed before pulling up his legs, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head in between his knees. He ignored the pain that shot up his leg, too scared because of the mere thought of his death. He started crying again and pulled his legs even closer. His crying was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand gently place down on his own. He didn't want to look up. He knew that Hiro was probably crying to by the sound of heavy breathing. He ducked his head in between his knees lower when he was taking in how much money they were going to lose. The eye operation, the heart surgery, and the crutches that could be given to him if the pain in his leg is still too much to bear.

"I'm so sorry Hiro. This is all my fault..." Tadashi mumbled under his breath.

"If_ I_ wasn't so selfish this would have never happened…" He looked up and was staring at a flustered face. Hiro was trying to blink back tears when he saw his brother's face.

"Tadashi don't say that. You were just trying to do the right thing…" Hiro reassured him patting his hand.

"I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I didn't know how bad it would affect you. I didn't even know it would affect you because _you_ were so angry and that you hated me…"

Hiro looked down before he tightly squeezed Tadashi hand. His brother could die in the operation and the last thing they did was fight. Tadashi would want to hug him back but he was too tired and his eyes flashed awake when he remembered what the doctor told him.

"Hiro…" Hiro bit his lip trying not to cry again. His throat started to ache from so many sobs that came from it but he remained silent waiting for his brother to continue his sentence.

"The doctor said that I should try to get as good as a sleep as I could for the operation because he said I will need every ounce of energy from my body before it… gives out." Hiro pulled back suddenly making Tadashi jump a little.

"You could have told me that! Go to sleep now, please!" Hiro cried. Tadashi reached out an arm to grab Hiro's wrist before he walked out the door.

"I didn't want to! I thought you would have taken it as an insult when you first walked through the door. Like as if I didn't wa-"

Hiro lunged forward to hug his brother one last time before the operation and he let himself scream tears into Tadashi shoulder again. Tadashi this time hugged him back instantly and holding him tightly thinking that this could be there last hug. He let go once he heard a door shut_. _He lifted his head and turned back to see a doctor walking towards his room. Tadashi gasped before turning back to Hiro.

"You need to hide! If they see you here they'll be suspicious and probably even call the cops" He whispered but it was in a demanding and scared tone. Hiro panicked, quickly looking around the room before looking at the curtain by the window. Without hesitation he dashed towards it covering his whole body and trying to press towards the corner where it was the darkest.

Tadashi quickly pulled the covers over himself and dropped his head into his pillow pretending to be asleep. The door creaked open and a face peered to the side.

"Mr. Hamada?" A low voice echoed through the room. Hiro tried to calm down pressing his hand against his mouth trying to muffle his heavy breathing. The doctor stepped in closing the door. He looked at Tadashi who seemed to be asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. He sighed turning around about to reach for the doorknob but stopped when he heard a bump near the end of the room. He turned around glancing at the room confused before noticing the slight movement at the end of one of the curtains. He turned back around slowly creeping towards the curtains. Hiro's heart was pounding. He looked for a possible exit but there was no way to get away from the doctor without letting him see him.

"Doctor?" A gentle and polite voice asked. The doctor turned his head around before smiling.

"Mr. Hamada, you're awake." He brightly said walking towards him. Tadashi smiled back trying not to look at his brother who was peering around the curtains, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm thirsty. Could you please get me some water if you don't mind?" The doctor looked back at the curtains and back at Tadashi.

"Is something wrong?" Tadashi asked trying not to sound concerned. The doctor shook his head.

"Oh its nothing. I guess it was just wind." He smiled again and patted Tadashi on the shoulder before leaving the room. Tadashi followed the doctor with his eyes, through the window until he was out of sight. Hiro pulled the curtain back and stood up brushing the dust that was collecting in his hoodie. Tadashi gave him a weak laugh. "You're welcome." He smiled. Hiro gave a weak smile back before heading towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and stopped in his tracks. He glanced up at Tadashi who was staring back at him.

"Promise me you'll live…" Hiro whined. Tadashi lifted up his hand creating an _X _motion around his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die… I mean uh, no pun intended." Hiro mad a soft smile at the joke and opened the door, closing it behind him. He sauntered down the hallway and gave one last wave to Tadashi and Tadashi waved back. Hiro looked at the elevator stuffed his hands into his pockets. Once he made it to the panel he pressed a button that had a G. The elevator door opened instantly once the button lit up and he stepped inside. He turned back around and watched the elevator doors shut gradually. He pulled out his phone one more time to check the time. 2:30 am.

He sighed about to put the phone in his pocket but it buzzed. He lifted it back up and realized that he had gotten a text message. Puzzled by who would be texting him at such late hours he entered his password and tapped on the messaging icon. His eyes scan his contacts list until he found a text bubble with the number 1 inside of it. It was Tadashi. Hiro literally almost dropped his phone trying to press on Tadashi's icon and his heart started to race. He scrolled down from the top of their conversations until he couldn't anymore to where the most recent text messages were. He read the text and backed up into the corner of the elevator.

_'__I love you.'_ It said and Hiro sank down against the wall sinking in reality. He breathed in quickly trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He texted back and sent to message before bawling.

_'__I love you too bro.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. 黒い 心

Sorry this took forever. This chapter took longer than usually but here it is! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

The car ride back to the café was silent. No one spoke the whole ride. Hiro only stared out the window which was now foggy with raindrops and cold to the touch. The windshield wipers were slowly smudging the droplets away on the front and back window creating a smooth sound that echoed through the car. Aunt Cass had stopped crying and she looked as if nothing had happened. This concerned Hiro a little bit but he ignored the thought almost the exact moment it crossed his mind.

"So did you see Tadashi while getting the keys?" Her voice was nonchalant and her face was straight through the whole sentence. Hiro eyes skimmed across the car before they locked onto his aunt's face.

"Y- Yeah, why?" Hiro stammered. Aunt Cass's eyes narrowed and she didn't respond. Hiro then became a little uncomfortable when he say Aunt Cass tightly grip on the steering wheel. He bit his lip at the awkward silence as he turned back to the wet window.

The ride continued like this, Aunt Cass still gripping on the wheel while Hiro stared out the window resting his head on his hand. Hiro's gaze slightly rose when he saw the café in sight. He sighed before pulling out his phone and his attention was unexpectedly cut short when the car made a sudden jolt forwards. The first thing to come to his mind was that they were in a car accident and he grabbed either side of the car seat with each hand. He made a little scream while gritting his teeth but there was no collision was made. He looked up to see that they were parked right in front of the café. He glared back at Aunt Cass who was still gripping the wheel.

"What the heck was that for?!" Hiro asked in an angry tone. He reached down to pick up his phone that had been dropped and was face down on the car floor. He shoved it in his pocket and reached for the car door handle. He pulled it slightly and it stopped midway. He blinked pulling it again but it did the same exact thing.

"Aunt Cass, I think the door is locked." He said calmly looking at her with an even more concerned look. He froze when he saw her glaring at him. He removed his hand slowly from the handle and it snapped back into place. Aunt Cass breathed in deeply before speaking.

"I overheard your conversation." Hiro stared wide eyed at her and tried to reply in a calm voice.

"What conve-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard you saying 'why would I risk my life for you?'! Why would you say that to your brother?! You already know he risked his life for you way more than once!"

Hiro ignored her trying to open the car door.

"Aunt Cass, open the door." He demanded in a more irritated tone. He struggled trying to open the car door pulling the handle multiple times. Aunt Cass grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around.

"Hiro listen to me! Why would you say that?!" Hiro smacked her hand off starting to get uneasy.

"Open the door!"

He banged on the car door knowing it wouldn't do anything but he didn't care. His eyes widened when he felt a hand grasp firmly around his wrist and jerked him back. He hissed at the pain that shot up his arm and he stared at his aunt who tightened the grip when his face was in sight.

"If Tadashi does die I woul-"

"TADASHI IS NOT YOURS TO LOSE!" Hiro screamed wriggling his wrist out of her grip. He launched towards her side of the car pressing a small black button which was supposed to unlock all the car doors. He pulled backwards when a ca-chunk noise ringed in his ears and briskly opened the door. The rain from outside was cold and gave Hiro a shiver down his spine. He slammed the car door when he felt the weight from the car lift knowing that his aunt would come at him being furious.

He walked towards the café door which had a 'sorry we're closed' sign on it and grabbed the door but before he could swing it open, a burning and stinging sensation spread across his cheek. He hissed stumbling backwards and falling hard onto the wet concrete which made full contact with the back of his head. His mind went blank and nothing but pure agony shot through his body. He screamed clutching the back of his head and curled up on the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU MONSTER?!" Hiro's glance shot up, his eyes teemed with tears. Aunt Cass's right hand was tense.

'Did she HIT me…?'

She scowled at him defiantly about to grab him by the wrist and Hiro scooted backwards out of fear still using one hand to hold the back of his head. Aunt Cass snatched him by the wrist hauling him upwards.

"Tadashi is everything to me!" he winced at the disgust in her voice and tried to pry off her arm using his hand that once was holding his head. Aunt Cass struggled at first but soon got a grip of both of his hands and kept him still. Hiro whole body froze. He has never seen Aunt Cass like this and she didn't even seem to be effected by what was actually happening.

"If he dies I will have nothing left to live for." Hiro was baffled by the statement and he pulled his hands out of her grip taking a step backwards. He held the back of his head again with one hand and spoke.

"What about me..." Aunt Cass kept a straight face while unlocking the café door and paying no attention to Hiro.

"Aunt Cass…"

"Goodnight Hiro." She retorted while closing the door behind her. Hiro watched her as she began to lock the doors behind her still not making any sort of eye contact with Hiro. Hiro then suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when and sprinted towards the door trying to pull it open numerous of times. It wouldn't budge.

"Aunt Cass! Open the door!" He pounded on the glass tears now rolling down his face. She walked up the stairs not bothering to look back at her nephew.

"Aunt Cass, please open the door!" He screamed trying his best to somehow get in but of course was unsuccessful. He kept pounding and screaming his aunt's name until his voice was hoarse and he couldn't do anything but cough.

He stood there, shaking violently, his matted mop of hair sticking to his wet forehead. Hiro started to hyperventilate when he realized he was going to have to sleep in this weather where it was dark and cold. He grabbed either side of his shoulders with both hands trying to warm himself up in is drenched clothes and he blinked looking down at his right shoulder noticing that it had quite warm. He lifted his hand and saw a dark stain covering the cloth. He tilted his head in confusion, turning his hand to see what it was.

Hiro was then greeted with a warm red liquid dripping slowly from his hand. He gasped loudly once he smelt the familiar scent of metal and copper. His head was bleeding. Hiro panicked looking for a makeshift bandage but there was nothing except scraps of food and empty trashcans. He turned around looking at the car which was conveniently unlocked. He ripped the door open instantly spotting napkins on the floor that were from a fast-food restaurant bag. That would do. He jumped into the car and shut the door. He maneuvered himself in a lying down position before getting a small stack of napkins and placing them under his head.

Hiro coughed softly and wrapped his arms around his chest shaking uncontrollably on the now wet car cushions. He tried to muffle his cries covering his mouth with both hands and cringed at how pathetic he was during all of this.

"Fuck…"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	5. 悪夢の覚醒

**TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM**

Hiro jerked awake with a shriek, clutching the car seat under him. He flexed his arm, inhaling and exhaling softly. It had only been a nightmare... A silly little nightmare. The memories were vivid, the slap, the blood, the monster his aunt had become. The images weren't clear, but the memories were still there, haunting him.

He stretched out as much as he could in the cramped car he called a bed, brushing the nightmare off. Sighing, he pushed his damp hair from his face, before letting his hand fall to his side. He probably needed to fix himself up...he probably looked like road kill. But, he had more important matters to attend to. Like making up to Aunt Cass. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the faint light of dawn, and then swung his legs off the seat.

The seat was damp with water and dry crusted blood droplets were visible on the car floor. He grimaced at the sight and swiftly grabbed the back of his head. He screamed at first from the unbearable pain that arose from his skull once his sweaty and salty hands made contact. It had stopped bleeding but he could feel a wound. It felt jagged and it ran down from the middle of his head and down to the top of his neck. He could tell it was still fresh because the skin on its edges had not started to curl up, and he could feel crusted blood on the corners.

He pulled away his hand and reached it towards the door handle. He pulled the handle causing a click to be heard within the car and gently opened the door. He first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that he couldn't open his eyes wide to see through it. The sun was rising slowly above the horizon and it was still drizzling. His eyes adjusted and he saw a shadow of a building. He gasped at the familiar sight when his eyes were in full adjust. He saw the same hospital that he saw only a few hours ago that Tadashi was in.

His breath quickened when his body suddenly got a burst of adrenaline and he took a sudden step forward. He stumbled a bit before he was smiling like crazy darting towards the hospital. The small drops of water attacked his body as he ran across the road and towards the hospital. His brother was in there probably about to walk out with crutches right now happily saying 'I'm alright Hiro! I'm coming home!' Focusing on the building ahead of him, he sprinted a bit quicker. His shoes pounded heavily across the ground causing to mud splash up his leg, and stain the bottom part of his red shirt, blue hoodie and his tannish pants.

The hospital's doors flew open and Hiro gained a few stares but he didn't care. His brother was going to come home safe and sound and he swore when he saw him he was going to hug the life out of him. He weaved through the people walking in his path. He bumped into a few receiving glares and insults but he ignored them completely, saying sorry or giving them a quick glance.

He quickened his pace until steps became leaps, and he pushed harder still. In the corners of his vision, children, doctors and blurs of other objects darted past him - no, he darted past them! Soon enough, there was nothing left but the thuds of his footfalls, coming closer to each other with each bound forward.

He veered the corner and his eyes instantly locked onto the blue stairs sign. He thought he went even faster when he dashed towards the tan and metal door feeling as if no one could stop him. The doors swung upon and he leaped onto the first step. Air rushed past him as his heart pounded to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded his forehead, causing his hair to cling to it. His throat ached for air, more air. The delicious rush of air past his face thrilled him. His muscles stretched, pushed harder. His pace evened out and his legs made the stairs fly underneath him.

His eyes darted to the side when he saw a green sign next to a door which said _'8'._ He gasped overjoyed by the sight before he forced the door open with the side of his body and his shoulder. He stumbled onto his hands and knees and instantly scrambled back up onto his feet. He ran through the corridor with a crazed grin spreading across his face even wider.

"Boy, what are you doing!?"

Hiro suddenly jerked backwards when he felt his hoodie's hood being pulled back. He let out a slight gasp when he was flipped around and made eye contact with a doctor. He backed away and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to find someone." He rubbed the back of his head before turning back around. The doctor grabbed his shoulder turning him around again to get a good look at his face. Hiro blinked and watched the man as he studied him from head to toe. Hiro's face scrunched up in confusion when the doctor finally backed up.

"Um, can I help you?" Hiro asked trying to sound as polite as possible. The doctor's face turned somber when he noticed the gap in between his teeth when he was finishing his sentence.

"Are you Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro's face gaped in fear when he heard his name in such a gloomy tone. He walked forward a little bit nodding his head. The doctor sighed heavily before he looked at his clipboard and back at him.

"Your brother, Tadashi, described you for me so I could find you. Come with me." Hiro didn't respond. He looked at the floor and a knot formed in his stomach. The doctor wrapped his arm around his shoulder and forced him to walk by gently pushing him forward.

Hiro stared intently at the floor as he felt the weight of the doctor's arm push him and he panted heavily when he saw Tadashi's room in sight. The doctor let go of his arm and told him to stay in the chair next to his room. Hiro watched the doctor as he left his side and opened the wooden door and he gasped in fear. The bed that once Tadashi was in was a complete mess. Tadashi was gone, the sheets were completely thrown off and vomit full of blood covered almost every inch of the mattress and the floor around it. Hiro looked back up at the doctor and grabbed his white coat sleeve. The doctor turned around and gave Hiro a weak grin.

"Just a sec kido." He pulled his arm slightly and the boy's arm fell heavily back to his side. The doctor walked inside and the door closed slightly behind him making a small squeak sound. Hiro gagged at the smell and back up against the wall. He sank down and he covered his nose and mouth with both hands. He ran his fingers through his greasy and damp hair and grabbed a full lock of it resting his face of his knees. What was happening? He tried not to cry, sniffling up the snot that started to drip from his nose and wiped his eyes with his arm. He watched as the doctor pulled open a wooden drawer puller out a familiar looking black hat. That was it.

He jumped to his feet running to the door and halted when the doctor looked at him.

"Tadashi wanted to give this to you…" He handed the crying boy a black hat with yellow and red markings. Hiro breathed through his nose and let out a shaky breath out of his mouth. He reached a trembling hand towards the hat and grabbed it by the rim.

"T-Tadashi…" He stuttered and pulled the hat close to his chest. He clenched it tightly, his knees buckling under him and fell to the floor.

"W-What happened...?" He could barely speak and his arms began to quiver. The doctor knelt beside him and brought his clipboard up to his face.

"You're brother went into sudden cardiac arrest. The problem with sudden cardiac arrest is that there is absolutely no warning and if it happens with no one inside the room with the victim…" The doctor paused and let his head fall into his right palm. Hiro glared at him and shot up standing on his feet.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hiro wailed causing more of a scene as some patients and doctors stared at them. The doctor was still on knees and his eyes locked with Hiro's.

"One of the symptoms is weakness but we ignored that since we thought it was only happening because of his heart condition angina. We only left the room for a little bit before we heard bloodcurdling screams and awful sounds of hurling."

Hiro felt a ping in his chest and his whole world stopped.

"When we ran in he was already unconscious. He acquired respiratory failure and his pulse stopped. We tried to use the defibrillator and then immediately began CPR starting with chest compressions for about two minutes. He gained consciousness again but he was in a great deal of pain. It was almost as if he was having a heart attack since it looked as he was in discomfort and pain in both arms, the neck, jaw, back, and stomach, shortness of breath, lightheadedness, nausea, and sweating. We're not sure if he will be released today or if he'll even make it…"

Hiro pulled the hat even closer to his chest when he heard the last sentence. _'Or if he'll even make it…' _He breathed heavily and snapped out of his thoughts when he realized how loud they were talking and his whole body spun to only see everybody who was in the hallway staring at them. His cheeks burned red and his dropped his head letting his black mop of hair fall to cover his view. He turned walking towards the male restrooms now literally hugging the hat. When he turned the corner and felt that no one was watching him he darted inside the white titled entrance, his tears flying away from his face.

In the boys' toilets, his chest was heaving and his almost inhuman sobs coming from deep within his soul echoed throughout the room. He entered one of the cubicles slamming the door and locking it. He clutched the hat, giving it one more hug before throwing it and letting himself fall on his hands and knees. Hiro's head was flashing with painful memories...and the knowledge that he had no mother or father to turn to. He had no one to turn to. Aunt Cass probably still hates him and Tadashi could be dead! Hiro then tore off a length of toilet paper, blew his nose and wiped his eyes. Exiting the cubicle, he made his way to the basins where he ran cold water over his fingers, then splashed it into his face whilst staring at himself in the mirror for what seemed the longest time.

His face contorted out of anger and he punched the mirror letting it shatter into millions of pieces. He pulled backwards screaming when a few shards entered his fingers but he disregarded it grabbing a large and jagged shard that had fallen on the floor. He walked to the corner of the room and sank down on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore…

He brought the shard up to his wrist and started hyperventilating. His emotions overwhelmed him and he put the shard on his wrist and made a slow and profound cut. The actual cutting felt like he could feel the blade going through his skin but no pain. He couldn't feel anything for a while until he felt as if something exploded inside his arm and he lurched back onto the wall screaming. His head clears and he feels it again. There's a sting when he first sliced, and then his heart speeded up when he saw the blood. He knew he'd done something he shouldn't have, and yet he gotten away with it.

It felt like a release. Like the problems he had were just bleeding away. He felt like he had no problems just that one moment; that one release made them disappear. He felt like for that one moment he was in control. That he can control his pain... He felt amazing.

Hiro gritted his teeth and threw the shard across the room and an earsplitting screech erupted once the shard made contact against the wall. Blood was splattered on the broken mirror, Hiro's face and where the bloodied shard was broken. He grabbed his fresh still bleeding wound and let himself fall on the floor tears rushing down his face.

"I c-can't take t-this anymore…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. 点字

The hot, salty tears were flooding Hiro's cheeks and dripping off his chin. He opened his mouth to say something to calm himself down, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and convulsed his small body. He planted his head face down on the cold tiled floor, shaking and gasping.

"I-I can't d-do this," he choked, rocking back and forth. "People...doctors at this hospital, they ask questions. And then everyone keeps telling me to-"

He choked again not caring that he was talking to himself probably sounding crazy.

"They tell me not to worry, that he'll be fine, that is was for the best." Hiro drew in a deep enough breath to say, "But it's not the best!" Coughing, wheezing and crying, he couldn't stop.

He balled up hugging his knees tight as a bitter gust lashed against his face. He tried not to start crying again, he did, but one tear edged down his numb cheek. It fell onto the top of his hand and made its way down to the floor. Burying his head in his arms and knees out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from his eyes. He _looked _weak, the one thing he did not want to look. But worst of all, he _felt_ weak, he felt powerless and all he wanted to do was cry.

The fresh crimson wound on his wrist oozed sticky, thick, and gelatinous blood staining his face and hoodie. He gagged at the revolting yet familiar rustic odor. He felt intense, piercing pain shooting up his arm. The world seemed in hyperdrive as adrenaline pulsated through his veins with loud booms, every sound is magnified to a countless number.

He couldn't breathe, his vision clouding. There were hallucinations flashing before his eyes as he stared at the pool of blood below his arm.

He tried to avert his eyes from the horrific scene of the scarlet liquid cascading down his arm. Just looking at it made his heart pound viciously, his head spin, and his stomach knot. He slapped his hand over his mouth, retching, trying to avoid vomiting on the floor that would accompany the dense blood. He's seen enough of that today… He forced himself up, extending his elbow onto the stained floor causing him to lay at an angle. Shoving forwards, he pushed himself upwards, grunting at the sharp pain that would jolt through his wrist.

He sat up on his knees and let himself collapse onto the wall behind him. Dizziness had taken over his mind and he couldn't think straight. His breath was short, he was sweating profoundly, and body started to go numb. He lifted his bloodied arm and pulled down the blue, stained sleeve that hid the wound. He was bleeding. He was bleeding badly…

He wiped his tears with his clean sleeve and unsteadily stood up. He gently pushed a tan cubicle door open, his eye immediately fixated on the toilet paper. He grabbed the whole roll and exited the cubicle hastily. He walked towards the sinks and set the roll on the silver soap dispenser. He pulled the faucet's handle that had the letter _'c'_ printed on the top and watched as a clear stream of liquid poured down the basin into the drain.

He steadily placed his wounded wrist under the sink and his eyes suddenly widened out of agony. His arm lurched back, and he shrieked as a stinging sensation shot through his arm through the rest of his body.

He grabbed his wrist as icy water mixed with blood poured out. He knew it would hurt like crap, but it was the only way to stop it from getting infected without letting anyone know. He sniffled back tears as the pain started to die down and he reached his arm towards the toilet paper. He pulled it gently making sure it could be long enough to use as a bandage and put the toilet paper in his mouth to be held by his teeth.

He waved his hand in front of a paper towel dispenser and a red light blinked at the bottom causing a small piece of paper to emit followed by a long buzzing noise. He ripped the paper from its place and placed it under the still running water, letting it soak. He pulled it back when it was completely drowned with water and hesitantly placed it on his wrist, time to time wincing at the pain.

He reached his good arm to the toilet paper that hung from his mouth and wrapped it around his wrist as if it was a bandage. He snatched the two ends that hung loosely as they swayed around and tied them together in a tight knot. Not to tight, but tight enough for the blood to stop oozing from his wound.

He groaned as he ripped a few paper towels and soaked them in the water and walked towards the pool of blood in the corner of the room. He knelt down, dropping all the paper to let them soak and exited the restroom without bothering to try and clean up the gore.

Tadashi became aware of sounds at first. An annoying beeping, the murmur of voices. Then he smelt the room around him, anesthetic, flowers, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He felt sore, all over his body. Everything hurt. If it hurts so much when he's just lying here, then it's going to be terrible when he's forced to move. His eyes slowly slid open, to a dim light above him, but even turned down low, it's blinding. He squinted his eyes for a second, cringing.

His eyes adjust and they darted around the room. The walls were painted a sterile white; on the wall facing the bed is a bulletin board, covered with pictures, cards and drawings. Along the wall is a counter and cupboards above it, and there are flowers lining almost every inch of the counter, bright, happy flowers that just don't seem to fit the mood in the room, even though he's not exactly sure what the mood is. He didn't understand where he was. He kept looking for some indication, but couldn't find any.

He looked down at his body, covered in droplets of blood, pale and about millions of wires connected to his arm transporting blood from blood banks. A nasal mask was placed over his nose and mouth helping him breathe.

He was in the emergency room.

The scene rushes back to his mind. The horrific sound of the blood splattering against the floor, the doctor's panicking, distressed face as he ran through the door trying to get Tadashi on a stretcher. The ghostly blurs of nurses, the shattering of glass, a short but loud scream from him, then darkness.

A monitor goes off beside his bed, and he realizes his heart is pounding with the memory and tears have started to fall from his eyes.

The door opens and a nurse in a white coat enters.

"You're awake!" she says brightly

Tadashi stared at her as she walked over to the heart monitor seeming to study something. She clapped her hands together and made a short joyful squeal.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" She pulled off the mask and placed it on top of the heart monitor, quickly facing back to Tadashi and slightly tilting her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"What- no- is -is Hiro okay?" He stuttered

"Who? Who is Hiro…" she hesitates

"M-my brother. Really short and skinny. He's fourteen years old. Does he know what happened? Could you tell_ me_ what happened?" He whispered. He needed someone to confirm to him what happened and that his brother also knew what happened.

"You had gone through sudden cardiac arrest. You will probably be here for about ten or twenty minutes but you will be let out today! Both your legs had the flow of circulation cut off which we had to work on to get the blood flowing again. Your right arm is going to be temporarily paralyzed, but it will go away. Your brain has been damaged due to the lack of oxygen. Internal bleeding -we had to operate- but you survived..."

Tadashi gawked at the reply and watched as she walked to a cupboard opening the door, grabbing a small brown bottle with a white cap. She closed the cupboard and bent down a bit to grab a medium-sized cotton cloth from a clear jar on the counter.

She turned back around, trying to look as happy as possible, but it quickly faded when she saw the emotion on Tadashi's face when he saw the yellow label on the bottle.

Hydrogen Peroxide.

"Why do you need that?" He asked blinking, backing away from the nurse as she pulled up a chair next to him. She looked at the bottle and back at Tadashi.

"We haven't really been taking care of your burns as much as your heart. It's already gotten too infected and this is one of the only things we can use right now for it to get better. The burn on your leg is fine, your navel area is the problem."

Tentatively, she started to unwind the gauze that the doctors had wrapped around his stomach earlier. Tadashi winced in pain as the bandage stuck to his body with a film of dead skin and dried blood. He almost didn't want to look down as she removed the last of the dressings, fearing the burns would start to fester.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the small rattle of the cap being twisted off and turned his head away in the opposite direction. The nurse slightly tilted the bottle downwards and the clear liquid poured on the cloth darkening its color.

She gave Tadashi one more weak smile before pressing the cloth on his wounded stomach.

Eyes widened as Tadashi shifted his gaze to the damp blob cloth on his skin

He collapsed on the bed as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the bed, clutching the pillow behind his head. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.

"O-Ow…" he croaked, his fraught tone made his words almost inaudible, but it still echoed though the empty room.

The nurse pulled away leaving the cloth on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to bear with it. Okay?"

Tadashi grimaced when he felt her hand place on the cloth again, the pressure causing more liquid to seep from the cloth and onto his burns. This was unbearable.

This seemed to go on for hours in Tadashi's point of view but it only lasted for about a minute and she was done.

"There! You are all good!" She said starting to ball up the gauze in her hand.

"Just a sec." She stood up leisurely walking back to the counter and grabbed a fresh roll of bandages and a small bottle of ointment. She hurried back, unrolling the tan fabric and pouring a small amount of cream on the underside of the gauze. She wrapped it around starting from his chest and ending at his waist.

"Just in case the pain starts to ache in any other places." She clarified. Tadashi solemnly looked to the corner of the room and sighed.

"Can I see my brother?"

"I'm sorry I don't kno-"

"Then can I at least see my aunt!"

The nurse wrinkled her nose at the rude reply from the patient and sighed. With a grunt of anger, she turned towards the door, walking silently and pushed gingerly at the rough metallic exit.

"Oh my god! Are you OK!"

Aunt Cass yelped running towards Tadashi giving him a breath taking hug. She smiled knowing her nephew was alright and pulled back wiping her tear teemed eyes. Tadashi smiled back but his demeanor changed when he say her holding some sort of white clothing behind her back.

"Aunt Cass…"

She nodded her head quickly placing her hand on his shoulder. Tadashi blinked and pointed at the object.

"What's that?"

Aunt Cass's face slightly contorted and she pulled from her back a large white hoodie with black sleeves and hood. He observed it more and saw two letters sewed on the upper left side next to the armpit.

T H, His initials…

"Who-who made this..?"

Aunt Cass crossed her arms over her chest and looked a down at her feet.

"Two nights ago, I saw Hiro in the garage sleeping in a chair with his head on the desk. He had this hoodie on the desk with a black thread on a needle in his hand. He made this for you."

She handed the clothing to him setting it on his lap. Tadashi was silent. How was his brother so good a sewing? It looked professional! He traced his fingers over his black initials and let out a shaky breath.

"Where. Is. Hiro."

He choked. Aunt Cass shrugged and turned away. "I don't know…"

Tadashi glared at her and leaned forward.

"What do you mean _'I don't know'_?!"

Aunt Cass groaned. "The last time I saw him he was in the back of the car sleeping."

"Wait, why was he in the back of the?!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Yes it does! What did you do to-"

"HIRO IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"

Tadashi's scowl intensified when those words poured out of her mouth. He felt like punching her right in the gut to make her regret the words she said, but he calmed down, relaxing his once tense fists.

"What is wrong with you…" He softly said but it had an angry edge in the tone. Aunt Cass, disgusted by Tadashi's attitude, backed away towards the door and grabbed the door knob behind her.

"Fine. I'll find your little precious baby for you, but don't say I didn't warn you when he doesn't give a shit about what is happening."

She slammed the door behind her and Tadashi watched as she stomped down the hallway. He looked down back at the hoodie and scooped it into his hands. He hugged it tightly and let it clean up the tears that now flowed freely down his face.

"Otouto..."

**OMG First of all I want to thank everyone who is following this story and faving it and reviewing it, it's just omg sorry I just can't believe it. Sorry this took forever. I had to rewrite a bunch of paragraphs until I was satisfied with them. (BTW ****_Otōto_**** means younger brother in Japanese I'm pretty sure)**

**EDIT: Thanks prussianpunk for correcting my horrible translation XD (btw I swear in the next chapter everyone will be able to forgive Aunt Cass for her behavior c:)**

**EDIT 2: Alright guys I need to tell you something. I've been seeing some really cool tumblr fanart about Last Of Us AU when Joel is replaced by Tadashi and Ellie is replaced by Hiro. I just wanted to ask you guys if you want me to continue this story, finish and then create the new Last Of Us story or go back and forth making new chapters for the stories. Give me your opinion on the reviews :)**


	7. 涙

"…and there you go…" a doctor calmly cheered on, walking silently behind Tadashi. Tadashi stumbled a bit at first with his new crutches, but he was getting used to it. It was even harder to do since he was technically blind. He sighed extending his arms forwards which were shortly followed by long gray crutches. He smiled once he was able to walk at a normal pace, the sound of the crutches hitting the floor in a good rhythm.

"Excellent work, Mr. Hamada." The doctor says gently patting him on the back

"You can rest now; I'll go get the clothes you ordered so you can go home."

Tadashi nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, resting his bandaged leg on another. The doctor stayed and watched to make sure Tadashi was situated and wouldn't hurt himself. After hearing a sigh of relief, he turned around continuing to walk.

"Wait!"

His head jerked at the sudden order, but he acted as if it was said in a more polite tone.

"Yes, Mr. Hamada?"

Tadashi looked down at the floor and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't bother getting a shirt, I already have one."

"But Mr. Hamada, you don't have to wear hospital-"

"No, no, no, not this, somebody already brought me shirt."

The doctor tilted his head in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who did?"

Tadashi looked back up at his doctor and sighed trying to hold back tears.

"My brother…" The doctor watched the patient as he laid his head on the wall with a slight _thump, _twiddling his thumbs in a circular motion. He nodded once more before turning back around and stopping a few moments later.

"Would you like me to get your brother?"

Tadashi lifted his head looking straight forwards. "It's fine, my… aunt is already getting him…"

Tadashi tried to hold back the tears that were threating to fall from his red itchy eyes. "Thank you though."

The doctor smiled and walked off leaving Tadashi alone in the hall. Tadashi swiftly pulled a hand to his mouth to muffle the cries that escaped. Tears were now freely falling from his burning red cheeks and hitting the tilted flooring. Hiro had to of known about this by now, what would be his reaction to seeing him? Was Aunt Cass telling the truth about not caring that he nearly died…? Tadashi let out a shaky breath before sitting up from his chair and leaning forward so that he hunched over the edge.

"God dammit, Hiro…"

* * *

Aunt Cass trudged through a crowded hall. People were scurrying about, chatting amongst each other, but she didn't seem to pay them any attention. Her hands were clenched and her whole demeanor seemed heated. A frown evident on her face as she thought of... him. The more she thought about it the deeper her brow furrowed. God, how she missed how he would hug her as a child. But then she recalled how he acted just last night. Her face contorted in a mix of rage and sorrow at that thought. There was no way he was going to forgive her, and even if he did, their whole relationship could change.

She walked past a large group of teenagers who seemed to be talking about text messages, Facebook statuses and more things that didn't have to do anything with the hospital. She hated those kinds of people. Talking all willy-nilly when people are literally dying in the same building. It disgusted her.

She strolled by a small book store which held amounts of any type book wanted. She tried looking in the cafeteria, some waiting rooms; she even risked walking into the male restrooms. There was still no sign of Hiro. Aunt Cass pouted stopping on the middle of the crowd. She cupped her hands together around her mouth and shouted.

"HIRO, HIRO!" no response. She tried this a few more times, walking into different directions and areas of the hospital. Nothing. She grunted out of annoyance and pulled her phone from the pocket in her jeans. Her fingers swiftly texted Hiro a message and hit the send button. She sighed, shoving her phone into her pocket and continued on her search for her nephew.

* * *

The main hall smelt like a synthetic, clean death and the florescent lights glared on the tile floors. It was filled with people, laughing and talking loudly both to each other and on cellphones, children running next to them all, pulling each other's hair and shouting at one another. One young boy in particular was ignored by them, Hiro, deep in his own dreary thoughts. His slim shoulders were slumped forward with jet black hair in disarray from lack of sleep, shock, and traumatization, covering half-closed eyes with bags under them, eyes that appeared so black you'd think he wore contacts though in fact they were dark gray. Those dark orbs turned downward in a saddened expression, his mouth looking as if he hadn't smiled for a year. With his hands shoved into his dark blue hoodie exposing his red and white shirt at the opening, what went through his mind is what kept him up all day: the heart attack of his brother. At one point, his mind wandered too far into thought, he bumped into a guy who cursed at him and raised a fist, but he paid him no heed.

Everything was happening too fast and Hiro couldn't handle it all at once. A few days ago, Aunt Cass was one of the most caring people in his life and would never let anyone hurt him, now she hates him with all her heart and wouldn't mind seeing him dead at her feet. Tadashi could have been dead for all he knew, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to see unless he is given new contacts or glasses.

This being in his thoughts, Hiro stopped in the middle of the hall with his head still down and now tensed shoulders. The wave of people walked around him without a thought, going on with their lives. His eyes then shut tight and brought his chin towards his chest as he failed at holding on his tears. A few escaped, rolling down his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. Tadashi and him had been so close when they were younger and in their normal family, but _complications_ came and they were taken away to their aunt to live with her until they were ready to leave or kicked out. The image of him popped into his head and he snapped his head up slowly, eyes dry of tears and now of emotion and his hair still blocking his eyes as he took a few more steps forward, which he would continue to do until he heard about his brother.

He eyed down some of the doctors and nurses that would pass by him, frantically yanking at his sleeve, which was stretched out because of the makeshift bandage, and tried to turn in the opposite direction. This happened every about every five minutes and once, a doctor actually walked up to him to ask why his sleeve was stained. He didn't reply and just made a dorky smile, explaining that while he was in the cafeteria he spilt some ketchup on the table. The doctor just nodded smiling and left without looking back.

Hiro gazed at the front entrance of the hospital. He could just leave right now. He looked back making sure Aunt Cass was not in sight, and when she was not seen, he treaded forwards. He grabbed the hood that hung loosely at his neck and brought it down halfway past his eyes so his face would have been hard to spot. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and disappeared outside.

* * *

The sun is receding, and Hiro was walking alone, caressed by the breezy light of the late dawn. Then suddenly, he felt a large drop on his right arm.

_Is it raining?_

He looked up. The clouds seemed darkened but not dark enough for it to rain…seconds later another drop. Then, with the sun still slightly perched in the sky behind some shady gray clouds, he was drenched in a shower of rain. The rain looked like tears from the eyes of the clouds, softly falling on the ground with a light pitter-patter sound. On the streets, everyone hurries along, going about their own business trying to avoid the rain. In a few minutes, the sidewalks were literally empty. The only sounds were the cars that drove on the street, the rain, and the noise of his own breath as he dreadfully wandered through the cold, dark path.

* * *

Aunt Cass ran towards the entrance of the building, slamming the doors forwards.

"Hiro!" She had spotted Hiro from the second floor the moment he put his hood on and walked outside.

"Hiro! Please come back!" Aunt Cass pleaded running towards him with her arms crossed around her chest to try and warm herself up.

Hiro froze at the sound of the person. He flipped around to only see his aunt darting towards him. He turned on his heels and ran off in the opposite direction, pulling the rim of his hood lower over his eyes, and with naught a care of where he would end up.

His eyes were storm clouds, his voice thunder. He stumbled on his feet, looking back. "No, stop following me!" he bawled. He broke out, tears blinding him; he hurtled past a stoplight pole, famished for breath.

_Why? Why me?_

His foot caught on the curb on the other side of the road. Still sobbing, he launched in the air, crashed like a plane on the asphalt. Pain jarred throughout his, jaw, ribs, waist, wrist, knee, and his chest above all. His face crumpled. "Stop following me!" he repeated. In fetal position he curled up, held his face, covered his eyes as if that would make Aunt Cass go away. He opened a gap between his fingers, peeking at the woman who was across the street, staring at him with disturbed eyes. Aunt Cass…

"Hiro, oh my God!" Her mind a cauldron of confusion, her legs raced towards her beaten nephew. Hiro sat up and wiped his eyes. He took a shaking breath, swallowed a hiccup, and pushed his hair behind his ears. Aunt Cass swiped up Hiro in her arms and stood up, carrying him bridal style.

Hiro tried to squirm out of her grip and cried.

"IIE, YAMETE! HANASHITEYO!"*

"Hiro, Naku na! Ugokanaide!"*

Aunt Cass dropped him to his knees and held him by his wrists, his back turned on the stoplight post.

_Oh God not again_

"TASUKETE!"*

"Oy, damare. Chotto kiitekureyo! ."*

Hiro stopped breathing when Aunt Cass finally got him to stay still. He locked eyes with her and he noticed that tears had started to well there, barely flowing down to her cheeks.

"What do you want..?" Hiro choked.

Aunt Cass didn't reply. Instead, she pulled him close to her stomach and embraced him. Hiro, stunned by this sudden contact of affection, sat there on his knees while Aunt Cass cried into his shoulder.

"Gomen'nasai…"* She whispered, hugging him tighter thinking it would help him forgive her.

She pulled back away and saw a look of disgust and hatred. Aunt Cass sighed, pulling her hands up to chest and clasping them together she spoke.

"Tadashi wanted me to tell-"

"Tadashi!"

Hiro gawked at Aunt Cass and stood up.

"Where is he?"

Aunt Cass stood up with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro-"

"DOKO!?"* Hiro screamed bringing his fist into the air and jerking them back down. Aunt Cass whimpered and pointed towards the hospital with her head down.

"He was in the emergency room the last time I saw him…"

Hiro turned around and stared at the building and without hesitation, he was darting towards it. Aunt Cass watched as he disappeared in the shower of rain into the building without looking back, not caring what that his aunt was left in the cold.

* * *

"Tadashi!" Hiro burst through the doors, scrambling to his feet. He scurried towards the hall which leads to two doors that had a red label above each.

_Special Care_

Hiro gasped at the sight. That special care hall contained the emergency room where Tadashi was. He snapped back to his thoughts and went full speed towards the doors, occasionally bumping into some people.

"I'm coming Tadashi…"

Tadashi was now half-asleep in his chair. His head was slightly tilting downwards and his chin rest upon his chest. Tear stains were easily seen on his face and snot was slowly flowing down from his nostrils. He was mumbling softly to himself to calm down but it wasn't working that well. He could only think about his brother. His mind couldn't disregard the sight of his face the last time he saw him; crying his eyes out and hugging him endlessly afraid that it could have been the last time he would of ever saw him.

"_But what if he was just pretending? What if Aunt Cass was right about-"_

"Nii-chan…?"*

Tadashi's eyes snapped open and his head flicked around and he saw his brother standing there, face gawking and him just seeming like he was in total bewilderment.

"Oh my God, Hiro…"

He watched as his brother slowly walked up to him, tears forming in his eyes, and stopped right in front of him.

Tadashi sat up from his seat, now facing Hiro almost at eye level, Hiro being a little bit higher.

"Hiro…"

* * *

Hiro's head felt heavy and his sight was becoming fuzzy. The room around him was losing its brightness and falling dark around Tadashi's body. His vision was like a tunnel now and Tadashi was standing in the middle. Everything around him was gone, and all he could think to do was hug the only person still left. Was he really here? Reaching his hand out he grazed his fingers against his brother's right arm, they didn't fall through the air, and they brushed across his fair soft skin. Looking up at him, he felt melted; he was here, with him. Like a surge of electricity flowing through him, he felt his arms go up and wrap behind his neck, his cheek rest between his brother's chest and stomach.

"It's actually you...y-you're here." he acknowledges the feel of Tadashi's arms around his torso and his hands resting on his back. This wasn't enough. The warmth venting from his body wasn't proof he was here. For some reason, he felt like he had to say it aloud for it to be true.

"T-T-Tadashi…"

He turned his face show that his cheek was now gently laying on his brother's chest as his faced turned red from the tears that had now fallen from his eyes.

"Shhhh… don't cry, Hiro, it's okay. I'm here…" Tadashi muttered to his brother. Hiro grinded his teeth back and forth, as tears silently filled his eyes. His shaking hands became clenched fists and he dug his fingers into Tadashi's shirt as he bit his quivering lip. His voice seemed caught in his throat as he struggled to form his name. As tears rolled down his face he sobbed into his brother's stomach.

"Nii-chan…"* he choked tightening his grip when he felt Tadashi slowly let them sink to their knees.

"Everything is okay." Tadashi reminded him, combing his hair fondly.

"I'm okay, you're okay; we're okay."

* * *

**Translations:**

**"****IIE, YAMETE! HANASHITEYO!" (NO, STOP, LET ME GO!)**

**"****Oy, Hiro, Naku na! Ugokanaide!" (Hey, Hiro, Stop crying! Stop moving!)**

**"****TASUKETE!" (HELP!)**

**"Oy, damare. Chotto kiitekureyo! ." (Hey, shut up! Listen to me!")**

**"****Gomen'nasai…" (I'm sorry)**

**"DOKO!?" (WHERE!?)**

**"Nii-chan..." (Brother...)**

**The title of the story literally means_ tears_ or _weeping_ from Dutch or German (I think... lol)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH TIMES A THOUSAND. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	8. 天使 と 妖怪

The two brothers have already left the hospital with the verification of doctor saying Tadashi was fully capable of walking on his own with his crutches, but reminded Hiro that it would be recommended to have someone walk with him. With the help of his brother, Tadashi and Hiro both walked to Aunt Cass's car but when they opened the door, she wasn't there. Tadashi assumed she walked down the streets into the nearby food plaza to pick up early diner so they waited in the car, Hiro using Tadashi chest as a pillow and Tadashi laid his head back on the head rest.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi's torso and could smell the rubbing alcohol on his skin. He gently laid his hand on his brother's chest and he could feel it expand and contract on top as Tadashi breathed warm air that tickled the side of his neck and the way his heart beat against his rib cage.

Tadashi's arm was warm and safe around Hiro. Hiro could stay like this forever, with the rise and fall of his chest against his cheek, the warmth of his body caressing his soft skin.

Hiro's legs bent, and lied by his brother's. Tadashi's knees pressed tight into the soft car seat and his arm wrapped gently around Hiro's shoulders. He tightened his grasp around his shoulder as he turned slightly and looked out of the window to stare at the street.

A red traffic light holds a fleet of cars on the crowed street. It turns green, and drivers hit their horns in sharp toots before the first cars can even move. On the sidewalk, men and women in heavy parkas carrying blue, red and black umbrellas hand out fliers for comedy shows and strip clubs to an endless stream of people. The wind blows the smell of honey-roasted nuts and soft pretzels from a cart on the corner. Tourists stop to stare open-mouthed at the billboards that light up San Fransokyo, and then turn away to avoid the rain and find a nicer environment to spend time in. A woman in a white, knit hat stops under a small ice cream parlor using the small ridge as if it were a canopy and she waited for her boyfriend who was buying ice cream. A trained eye can pick out the commuters, who don't look up at the skyscrapers and lights, but walk sharply and are wearing wool coats and nice pants. They hold their cell phones to their ears while they head to the subway, which blows up hot air from the metal grates under their feet.

"Tadashi…"

Tadashi blinked, snapping back to thought and slightly turned his head to look at his brother who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Don't ever leave me again… okay?"

Tadashi smiled and ruffled the back of his head.

"I swear, Hiro-"

Tadashi stopped mid-sentence when he felt a slight bump in between his fingers. He pulled back when he realized Hiro was in pain. He lifted his fingers towards his face and was greeted by dry crusted blood. Tadashi gasped in shock and looked back at Hiro who was trembling near the corner of the car.

"No…" He whispered grabbing the back of his head and curling in the corner of the seat near the door.

"You weren't supposed to find out…" Hiro murmured under his breath. Tadashi eyes stared at him in bewilderment and reached for his wrist.

"Hiro, what's going on..?" Tadashi leaned forward, gently holding Hiro's wrist to get his attention. He grabbed his other wrist with his other hand and tried to keep him from shaking. Hiro's head snapped up his expression horrified. Eyes widened from the familiar contact and he yanked his hands away, struggling at first but gradually he pried his hands off and fell to the bottom of the car.

"AUNT CASS, PLEASE STOP!" Hiro pleaded as he backed up until his back touched the cold metal door. Tadashi was shocked by the outburst. He slowly sank down onto the car floor on his knees.

"Hiro, look, it's me… Your brother Tada-"

"DETE IKE! RANBOU SHINAIDE KUDASAI!"* Hiro screeched, flailing his arms around helplessly and jerking his legs into Tadashi's shin. Tadashi grunted in pain, using one hand to place against his battered leg to try and protect it from his little brother's attacks.

"Hiro! Ochitsuite!"* Tadashi pleaded, pulling him backwards by his waist and sitting themselves up on the seats.

"HANASE! FUZAKEN JA NAI ZO!"* Hiro bawled, slamming his fists into Tadashi's wrist. Tadashi's face contorted at the insult, his grip tightening even more around his brother's waist until he was able to sit him up on the seats, Hiro's back on the door.

A cold sweat dripped upon Hiro's head. His arms, hands and back were firmly pressed up against the door. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his brother. Tadashi's fists were clenched tightly onto Hiro's shoulders, his expression belligerent. Tadashi reached for his head and snaked his other arm around Hiro's waist, spinning him around so he was facing the door.

"NANI SHITERU? ! SH-SHINAI!"*

Hiro screamed viciously as his brother tried to get a hold of him from behind, keeping his arm hooked onto on his waist, pulling him back firmly. He placed his other arm around his neck but barley tensed it; it was only there to keep Hiro still.

Hiro felt an enormous lump in his throat, blocking the flow of air into his lungs. His stomach was churning, his chest was on fire and his legs twisted around themselves as he clings to them with tangled fingers.

The odor and flavor of his own gastric juices were gnawing at the back of his throat. His fear had corrupted him so much; he was on the verge of vomiting.

Tadashi gently pushed away the dark, matted locks, revealing the bloodied and bruised scab. He ran his finger over the wound causing Hiro to wince.

"Itai yo…"*

"Kizu tsukete shimatte gomen nasai. Daijoubu desuka..?"*

Hiro nodded, relaxing in his brother's lap, his arms resting on his legs. He slowly turned his face to his brother, studying his expression. Just seeing Tadashi's face quelled his shivers. Whenever he's around he felt so at ease. At that moment he just wanted to cling onto him and cry his eyes out. But, he didn't…

"Why the hell would you grab me like that!?" Hiro screeched, smacking Tadashi's hands away from his wound. Tadashi looked at Hiro, puzzled but angrily. All the fear welling up within Hiro suddenly turned to anger.

"Hiro, please calm down. I was just trying to help you-"

"HELP ME?! YOU FUCKING FORCED ME TO THE DOOR AND GRABBED ME REPEATABLY. SO IF YOU COULD KINDLY BACK OFF, I'D APPRECIATE IT!"

"I'm just trying… TO HELP YOU!" Tadashi screamed in an aggravated yet nervous tone. Hiro ignored his reasoning, staring out the window, groaning.

"HIRO, KIKE YO!"* Tadashi screeched, grasping his brother's shoulder and flipping him around. Hiro grimaced at the demand and jerked backwards from his brother's grasp.

"I don't understand this, Hiro. Is it me you're trying to punish?! You need help! You're driving me crazy! I don't know what to do about all this!"

Hiro's face heated, his face snapping towards Tadashi's and his eyes wild.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm driving you crazy? It's me that going around the bend! All of _this_ – it's not you! I can't do this anymore!"

Tadashi didn't say a word. He hung his head low, staring down a t his feet. Hiro's outburst almost seemed like it was causing him physical pain. He looked like he might explode. Then, his mouth slowly opened to say something.

"We need to figure this out together..."

"No, you need to leave me alone!"

"But I just want to help you, Hiro…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Word after word that flowed from his lips angered Tadashi more by the second. His patience was running out and his temper was flaring. Rage boiled through his body. He barely had a chance to think of his actions. The only thought running through my head was getting his brother to _shut up_.

He pursed his lips and raised his hand back and threw it forward as hard as he could, whipping it across Hiro's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain started on the back of his hand, his knuckles, and spread all the way to his fingertips. His hand was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on Hiro's face. Hiro's breathing hitched and his miserable face stared back at Tadashi with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made it to his red, burning cheek.

Tadashi should have felt some kind of remorse. But he didn't. Not one organ in my body could produce guilt for his actions. He let out a low snarl before letting his hand drop to his side.

* * *

Hiro's POV (Third Person)

Hiro watched as Tadashi swung his arm back, forcefully bringing it down. His hand slapped him across the cheek, leaving a patch of red. The sound of the painful facial contact echoed in his ears. He stared at him, stunned as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Hiro was trembling under his hand. His coffee eyes filled up with tears and for the first time in a while, he actually loathed his brother at this moment. He glanced down at his brother's hand. He clenched his jaw and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Hiro, boku no kotoga kirai desuka..?"* Tadashi whispered leaning towards his brother at bit. Hiro backed towards the door in fear as Tadashi advanced towards him cautiously. Hiro's breath went still, the palm of his hands were now sweating and his face burning.

"Hiro…" Tadashi cried softly, letting his hands slowly cup the sides of his brother's face. Hiro sniffled, bringing up his hand and shoving Tadashi's arms downwards.

"Leave me alone…" He sniveled reaching his hand back towards the car handle. This was getting out of hand. When Tadashi found out about the wound on his head, he was slapped. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he found the scars on his wrist.

"Hiro…"

"HAI. DAI KIRAI YO!"* He answered sobbing, yanking the handle and the door burst open. A mass of rain poured into the car and Hiro was instantly soaked, his hair stuck to his face, a thick sheen of water covered his skin, and his clothing gained weight from the water it had soaked up.

"Hiro!? Where are you going?!" Tadashi exclaimed trying his best to lunge forwards and grab his brother but was unsuccessful since the moment Hiro got away, he started to dash down the parking lot.

"Hiro, Stop! Oh my God…" Tadashi frightfully mumbled to himself, scooting closer to the car door. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out the door getting some rain into his mouth during the process.

"HIRO, COME BACK." He screeched, tears streaming down his face. The rain masked them well but his bloodshot eyes and miserable voice were easy to identify.

"Oh my God, what have I done..."

* * *

Tadashi's voice blared in the distance getting farther and farther with each ragged breath. The cool dusk air coursed through Hiro's lungs and dried his already parched throat. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared it would lead his brother right to him. That, or it would burst out of his chest. Both options sounded rather unappealing.

He let his hands rest upon his knees as he took two deep breaths; in through his nose out through his mouth. After wiping away the beads of sweat and rain on his forehead he took in his surroundings.

The blood pounding in his ear clogged his brain, and he launched into a nearby alley at full speed. He had his arms stretched out in front of him as he ran. If this path led to a dead end, he wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall.

Hiro's pace died down when he could spot a murky green dumpster with yellow and black graffiti sprayed on all sides of the object. He let out a pitiful sigh before turning to look down the alley way.

"What's the point of living anymore…"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

DETE IKE! RANBOU SHINAIDE KUDASAI! (GO AWAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!)

Hiro! Ochitsuite! (Hiro! Calm down!)

HANASE! FUZAKEN JA NAI ZO! (GET OFF OF ME! FUCK OFF!)

NANI SHITERU? ! SH-SHINAI! (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! D-DON'T)

Itai yo… (That hurts…)

Kizu tsukete shimatte gomen nasai. Daijoubu desuka..? (I'm sorry I hurt you. Are you okay..?)

HIRO, KIKE YO! (HIRO, LISTEN TO ME!)

Hiro, boku no kotoga kirai desuka..? (Hiro, do you hate me..?)

HAI. DAI KIRAI YO! (YES! I HATE YOU!)

The title means Angles and Demons in Japanese ^~^


	9. 失われた 翼

**Just a quick little thing. I suggest listening to these while reading this. Gets you in the mood. _watch?v=8We0FVflGaU_ **

_**watch?v=QV5ZBuNJMx0**_

* * *

"HIRO!?" Tadashi screamed, his chest and lungs burning from the outbursts that erupted from his throat. He has been in the car for more than five minutes and there has still been no sign of his little brother. By this time he had already stepped outside of the car with one crutch to hold himself and he leaned on the side of the trunk for support.

"HIRO, COMEBACK! I'M SO SORRY!" He tried to yell through the pitter-patter of rain. His hair stuck to the top of his forehead, the back and front of his ears, and on the lower back area of his neck. His body screamed for him to stop and told him to relax and think things through instead of yelling at the top of his lungs. But he refused.

The scream tore through the back of Tadashi's throat again on to the point where it began to ache. The sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the oncoming breath. It was high and loud, echoing throughout the streets and small alleys. Memories appeared again and again causing Tadashi to suffer even more during this tormenting process. The scream erupted once more.

"HIRO!" He squeaked. It sounded weak and pathetic as if he were about to cry. He scrambled back inside the car searching for his other crutch. He hobbled forwards, grabbing the single crutch that had fallen on the car floor. He quickly placed it under his armpit and treaded forwards dragging his left leg on the ground. Every move was agony, the searing pain would jolt up from his thigh and spread throughout the rest of his body. It was already hard enough to see through the rain with his damaged eyesight.

"Hiro…" He wheezed in between breaths trying his best to stay up right. He hastily brought his crutches forward and hammered them into the ground trying his best to get to his brother as fast as he could.

His foot caught on a small brink in the pavement where it had cracked previously and prevented him from taking another step. He was confused and didn't know what had happened until he was half way to the pavement and his body had already dragged his hands up in front of his face to protect him. His stomach churned over and he felt sick for this brief moment.

"Fu-"

Impact.

His hands grazed along the floor and skin tore from them and pain screamed through his palms in a horrible stinging sensation, his head bumping into his arm shortly after-wards. He felt dizzy and had a headache from the trauma of his head jerking so suddenly and his hands stung less than he first though, but upon inspection he found them to be bleeding and covered with grit from the asphalt.

"Well, shit…"

He finally came to a stop and wiped his hands down. His frustration and worry were getting the better of him. He scooted backwards, leant his back against the car and slid down it, his crutches placed carefully beside him so that he could place his head in his hands.

He felt the wet hot tears fill up his eyes,

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…"

His throat closed tight and each word pitched higher but quieter than the last in an effort to squeak out the words that were bottled up inside me. Finally the tears spilt over and flowed down his face like a river escaping a dam.

He had failed as a brother. He let his brother down twice; yelling at him for no apparent reason when he was trying to help and then another time slapping him across the face. He ran away from him as if he were a monster. Tadashi let out a whimper and slid down onto the pavement and he let out a long and pitiful sob.

Hiro was never going to forgive him.

* * *

_I push through the leaves with no hesitation. I don't bother looking behind me. I can hear him. His footsteps. His heavy breathing. He's chasing me. And he's catching up. _

_I stumble over sticks and logs. Most of my clothes are ripped or dirty now. _

_It feels like I've been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. These woods seem to be endless. _

_My legs ache and I don't think I can go on any longer. A branch hits me in the face and I scream. I fall to the ground, hitting my back on a log and losing my breath. I gasp for air, but nothing comes in. _

_"You can't run forever!" his raspy voice screams. _

_He's not too far behind anymore. _

_I gulp and get up. I glance around in all directions. Where can I go? Everything looks the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, he gets closer. _

_I dash to my right without thinking. The tears stream from my eyes into my mouth. I hate the bitterness of the taste. _

_I swerve through tree after tree, through bush after bush. This isn't going to end, is it? _

_A tree root snatches my ankle and I fall to the ground screaming in pain. I try to get up, but I can't walk. My ankle is broken. I try to take a step, and scream again. _

_I fall to the ground. This is it. He caught me. _

_I cover my head with my hands like a turtle shell. I shiver. _

_I hear footsteps getting slower and slower until they finally stop. He's behind me now. _

_"Found you..."_

* * *

Without moving a muscle, Hiro's eyes suddenly snapped open and He found himself breathing heavy and broken out in a light sweat. The room is dark and calm and all he can hear is the pounding of his heart and the pitter patter of rain. Before he moved any part of his body, He slowly scanned the room looking for anyone else or anything in it with him. Realizing he's alone, he slopes down and sighed in relief finding out that he was fortunately safe.

The evening's breeze drifted through the alley from the opening of the small corridor like building, stars shined brightly behind the darkness of the clouds. The rain soaked the grass that was used as décor outside of stores and buildings. Tree's silhouettes were cast upon a dumpster, the walls, and small objects that were scattered about.

Hiro clutched his wrist, taking in deep breaths. He began to calmly reason with himself in his head, to calm himself down. He would not cry. He would not cry.

He eventually couldn't hold back the tears pricking at his eyes and began to sob endlessly. His body racked with every sob, and he mumbled a curse word every now and then. Why did he have to leave him? If only he had been reasonable and not mistaken his brother for his aunt.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?! He was only trying to help!_

As Hiro sat there, clutching his wrist, crying endlessly. A chilling breeze floated upon him, and he looked up. He stopped, appalled by the sight before him. There was a small gap in between the two building where he lay. It looked spacious, just enough room to lie horizontally and probably to stand up. At least it was some sort of shelter and privacy. He leaned forwards until he came down to his hands and knees. He carefully maneuvered through the jagged hole outlined by brick, scraping his elbows and knees during the process.

The small damp hole was quiet and the sound of the dripping of the water echoed throughout the tight space. He sighed, leaning on the far corner of the shelter. He shuddered as some of the droplets dropped on his shoulder, but he tried to ignore it by listening and watching the soothing rain. This didn't last for long.

He tried to ignore the deafening sound, pushing his hair in front of his ears and clasping his hands tightly against them. He curled his fingers into his palms, trying to ignore the sound of rattling objects, the feel of the vibrating floor, and the ring of the shaking broken windows. There was a flash of light and he braced himself for the thundering crash that came all too soon after. He let out a small whimper as another flash came down outside, followed by yet another deep rumble. Lightning lit up the sky, making the sleeping city of San Fransokyo blaze and its silhouette appeared on the reflection of a broken shard of glass.

Hiro sniffled softly, letting his arms go limp and they hit the cold stone floor. He knew it was getting really late, but why did it matter? His whole family hated him and they showed it by making some sort if threatening contact on his body. It sickened him to just think about how Tadashi grabbed him, arms around his neck and waist. He shuddered and sunk to the floor.

"Doushite..." He quietly muttered under his breath.

"Why does my life have to be like this? Why doesn't anyone love me...?" His breath staggered in between some words. His throat ached from trying not to cry and his head pounded from the stress that wracked through his brain. He just wanted the pain to go away...

His eyes scanned the room for a sharp object until they found an iron stake to the side of the entrance. He weakly grinned knowing that he could finally die and that his family could live in peace. He scooted forwards until he sat beside the large weapon. He cautiously picked it up and stared at the sharp object.

He sat in stayed in that position for a while, a small blade in my hand. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He didn't want to have to deal with all the pain, the hurt, the hate. He hated it. It all went around in his head again and again. The voices were his torment, and he wanted them gone. He brought the small blade to his left wrist the sharp part resting on his wrist. He slowly slid it across.

He bit his lip to keep from making a sound, as he felt the sharp pain from the slice. It didn't help though. He could still here the voices, the torments, the harsh words. He hated it. He moved the stake up his arm a little bit, and cut again. This slice quicker and deeper. The pain worse. He wanted the pain. Physical pain he could deal with, but not the emotional, not the fighting. He watched as the blood started to well up on his arm from the wounds.

He cut himself another time. This time, his hand shook a little, and he felt tears well in his eyes, as the blade drew long and deep cuts across his arm. The pain was so strong, that he forgot for a moment, forgot what it was like to be "alive". Forgot about all the pain of it. As much as it hurt, he didn't care. He'd do it again to escape. It was the only way out of life.

The metal sliced through his skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, he cried out in pain and felt the effect of the stake. A searing burn flared up his arms, consuming him in agony and making his mind go into a state of panic. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in him.

_Am I going to make it out of this __alive? _

Hiro jerked the bloodied stake in a bit further before yanking it away suddenly. His vision blurred as tears lined his eyes. He felt the cold, hard concrete underneath him as he fell, slamming into the ground and shaking with shock.

His eyes grew heavy from the pure agony that wracked through his body. He was then struck with exhaustion, his mind going blank, as he felt his eyes close further down and rolled into a more comfortable position, laying on his side and his arms laying in the same direction. Blood seeped through his now dirty sleeve and it stained the floor, smearing left or right depending on Hiro's actions. It didn't matter anymore. He wanted to be dead to the world...

* * *

Tadashi shuddered, grabbing both sides of his arms and stared out the window. He has put both of his crutches in the front of the car, turned on the warm air conditioning and grabbed a small yellow blanket from the back storage area of the car. He wrapped up, struggling at first because of his leg and eyesight but was able to fully bind himself in the soft material.

The tears came hot and fast, and left heated trails that quickly cooled across his skin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and it drops like a pebble of lead into the pond of his heart, while his chest still ached from the lack of air. The breathing is labored, and second by second the lead weight seems to grow heavier and sinks further and deeper into his. It weighs the heart down and drops it into his through the lungs as trickling tears quickly turn to hitched and broken sobs of anguish.

He remembered this blanket. It was the blanket he gave Hiro for his third birthday. It surprised him that it was still in excellent condition. It was soft and smelt like honey mixed with lavender.

His ears suddenly perked up when a sudden muffled scream coming from the small alley that Hiro ran into. His heart stopped and he swung the door open.

"HIRO!?" Nothing… He threw the blanket to the farthest corner of the car and hopped out completely disregarding his crutches. He took a small step forward and instantly winced from the pain that shot up his leg.

"Goddammit…" He trudged forwards, dragging his bad leg behind him and hobbling with his other.

"Hiro, you idiot. Don't die."

* * *

"HIRO!?" Hiro eyes slowly gazed up, crossed. He knew he was dying. He was light-headed and his breathe was slowly fading. He barely registered the fact that his brother was in the small alley, his head flipping in all directions in desperation to find his baby brother. Little black dots swarmed his vision, the corners of his sight slowly fading into black. He didn't even feel it when the gravel from the floor mixed in with the wounds of his arm, not even the pain of his head pounding noisily and the feeling of his blood running cold. Everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All he could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Doushite... (Why…)**

**OMG I love you guys so much! The reviews, the faves, and the follows! THANK YOU!**


	10. 失わのために賛美歌

**For everyone who is wondering why there is no kidnapping is because I want this story the progress as if it were an actual book. Don't worry c:**

* * *

The sidewalk was chipped and fractured, and seemed to shake whenever the chilling breeze would pass by. There were barely any houses or apartments that bordered the street, but the ones that did were torn apart and abandoned, with dark red graffiti sprayed around them, and shattered windows that seemed to house the souls of the deceased. Dim street lights were scattered along the road, some bent and broken, others old and rusty. Although plentiful, the glow these lights gave off was eerie and supernatural, flickering at the slightest hint of movement, and barely managing to keep themselves alive.

Though the overpowering, intolerable stench pervaded the ominous dark alley, he walked around in fear. His limbs trembled uncontrollably not because of cold, but of the mere thought of his could be dead brother. Scared and shaking, he quickly limped through this horrid, bleak place. He felt instinctively that he had embarked on an area where Hiro has been. His gut feeling told him that his brother was still here. He needed to find him- and quickly. Unfortunately, he was lost and he didn't know where he was.

"HIRO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tadashi's vision was blurred and more indistinct. He couldn't tell if it was the rain clouding his vision or the tears in his eyes. He paced in circles, yelling his brother's name until a rustic odor passed through his nose. His eyes widened at the familiar scent and his head snapped in the direction where he assumed the smell was coming from. Blood.

He gagged at the sight of it slowing making its way from a small hole in between two buildings. Tadashi kneeled down to see what he feared most, one look and he knew what he was looking at. Hiro.

His arm was oozing blood and there was not a motion in his face, no twitching, no nostrils flaring and seemed like no spirit left inside of his body. Looking at his face it looked like his spirit just slipped out of his body from his mouth and left in such a hurry that his mouth was just left ajar.

The realization struck him like a bullet. The next thing he knew he had collapsed. His knees had stopped working. He was on all fours. He crawled over to his brother's motionless body. There was still the possibility that he was alive, right? Chances for that were very slim. He was as pale as snow, cold to the touch, and his eyes were lidded only being able to see to bottom half of his eyes.

He didn't know what to do. He looked over at a stake again that had seemed to roll a little bit out of his brother's hand when his body gave out, a blood trail following it.

"Hiro, what the fuck…"

Tears ran down Tadashi's cheeks as he scooped an arm under his brother's torso letting him lean on his own arm and then scooping his other arm under his knees. He then leant back onto the wall and tightly embraced. He could feel tears starting to drop from his eyes, making his vision even more blurry as one... Two... Then three tears escaped his lids as he tried to hold them back. It was to no use, flooding down his cheeks and dripping on his brother's face as they landed, some escaped down his chin wetting his neck. The brother he had, once one of the most energetic and loveable person now was lifeless in the arms of his own and the last thing they ever did was fight, Hiro probably dying thinking that he was a waste of life and that Tadashi no longer cared for him. The tears were still running down Tadashi's sodden cheeks as he continued to mourn, the crisp air flowing by his face making his damp cheeks cold to the touch as he tried to brush away the tears

A blank, emotionless expression swept over Hiro's face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. Like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic sound of his brother crying, he narrowed his eyes and gazed at the floor with no movement with his head or neck. He felt the water creep out of his eyes. He knew he was on the verge of life.

_Tsumetai…*_

"Tada… shi…" Hiro croaked, placing a hand on his brother's chest. Tadashi's eyes widened out of horror when he saw the slightest movement of his brother's arm, it was trembling and leaving a small trail of blood on his white button up shirt.

"You did this to yourself…" he murmured, his voice dark but calming.

"Hiro, why…"

Consciousness was slow in returning to Hiro, but when it did, the response was weak and staggered.

"Ie ni kaeritai desu… Shinitakunai desu…"*

He whipped his head back and forth weakly, disoriented for a moment by the combined strain of a serious exhaustion-induced migraine and the darkness that surrounded him. It took him a minute to make out the face of his crying brother, and another to recognize the familiar sound of rain. His pounding head quelled just enough to restore his vision back to normal. He then gazed up at the face of his brother flanked by a scintillating arsenal of tears. Hiro smiled weakly to himself.

"At least you can live in peace without me…" Tadashi pulled Hiro's head close to his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Stop saying stuff like that. You're scaring me..."

Tadashi looked at his baby brother lying in his arms. But the boy before him with the blood running down his arm, and the pastel skin was not the brother he once knew.

He could barely breathe, his life was hanging on a thread and the only thing that moved was the weak rise and fall of his chest. He breathed in air, almost as if he was gasping, through his throat and his lungs pushed the oxygen in and out of him in a broken rhythm. The wind from outside hummed and made faint noises that filled the room with an ambient presence sending shivers up Hiro's spine.

Tadashi leaned over the figure even in his lap and reached out to his frail hands. The hands which once held on Tadashi firmly as he would grab his shoulders while riding the moped, they now barely moved as he slipped his fingers across their papery surface. His body still freezing, barely any warmth to say he was alive.

He placed his face into his shoulder, leaving Hiro's field of vision. Hiro's eyes fluttered and Tadashi looked into the watery depths. He thought he saw a corner of his mouth turn up just a bit but he knew without a doubt that inside he was crying. It was so hard to see him locked in this pale, dying body.

A tear fell from Tadashi's cheek and struck Hiro's chin. Another tear slipped out of Hiro's eye and trailed down the arm of Tadashi. Tadashi thought he heard the chuffing of a chuckle from his mouth and then, the warm weak heartbeat that seemed to echo in Tadashi's ear grew weaker with each breath that Hiro took.

"Hiro, come on…" Tadashi pleaded, pulling his brother's limp arm while slowly stepping out of the cramped space. His brother was dying and he knew he needed to get him someplace safe.

Tadashi suddenly jerked away and pulled up Hiro to his feet, pulling his arm over his shoulders ignoring the horrid feeling of blood cascading down his skin on the back of his neck.

"Hiro, I'm taking you to the car. Try to stay awake and just focus on my voice, okay?" Tadashi explained in a soft voice, dragging Hiro's body as the asphalt underneath him scuffed his shoes. Hiro groaned in response and his feeble arm slipped away from behind Tadashi's neck.

"I c-can walk on my own…" He snarled staggering a little ways further than his brother trying to act tough ignoring the dizziness that wracked his brain the moment he let his hand free of his brother's grip. Tadashi reached his arms forward and quickly paced behind his brother.

"Hiro, otetsudai shimashou ka…"*

"NO! The last time you tried to help me I was fucking slapped in the face!" Hiro retorted, his scrawny hands forming into a firm fist. Tadashi narrowed his eyes as the gleam in his brother's eyes met his stare. He loosely let his hands fall.

"Just be careful…" All Tadashi could say as he watched his brother sulk and began to start trudging forwards through the alley. Tadashi carefully limped behind following his every move. Hiro would stop at some times, catching his breath as unconsciousness crept into the veins of his body but started to walk again in a slow unsteady pattern. Tadashi reached his hands for Hiro's shoulder and to his surprise, Hiro obeyed and stopped in his tracks without looking back. Tadashi breathed in heavily and turned Hiro slightly, just enough the see the profile of his face.

"Hiro, seriously, let me help you." He insisted slowly reaching his hand towards his brother's holding it tightly, gently pulling Hiro to his side.

"Just walk with me." He instructed, treating him as if he were an infant taking one baby step at a time. Hiro followed his lead, each step drawing a pained wheeze from his lean structure. There was a feeling of numbness creeping over him and surrounding sounds became muffled, as though wrapped in cotton wool. Sensations were what he could only describe as _'woozy'_ and his body was becoming heavier and heavier, weighing him down. The coffee brown eye's gaze was now terrified as he lost balance, unable to stop himself from crying out as he lost all ability to stand, and instead fell towards the ground. Not even his hands could raise towards is face, even if it was an instinct as he smashed through the remains of the glass on the asphalt, a few shards clawing painfully at his clothes as if, it too, was trying to stop him from falling. Time seemed to slow down, each second stretching out as they exchanged a final and desperate glance.

"OTOUTO!"* Tadashi exclaimed. He stretched his hand forward, reaching as far as he could to grab him, almost pushing himself to the ground in hopes to grasp his brother. Suddenly, he felt his hand snatch onto Hiro's flailing one, his heart lurching as he succeeded.

"Oh my God, Hiro look at me!" Tadashi exclaimed turning his brother on his back when he was greeted by an emotionless face. "Hiro…" Tadashi's knees buckled below him as he held his brother in a tight embrace once again. He lifted his hand and quickly pushed away the hair from his face observing the closed eyes.

" .God…" He breathed, almost instantly pressing his ear against his brother's chest. No heartbeat.

"Hiro..." He jerked back shaking his brother repeatedly. He didn't flinch a bit, his limbs and head shaking effortlessly to the movements of Tadashi's arms.

HIRO! HIRO! Yadayo…ME O AKETE, HIRO! HIRO!"* His voice echoed within the alley along with his desperate cries. His brother was dead. Lost forever…

"OTOUTO-CHAN!"*

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Tsumetai… (It's cold…)**

**Ie ni kaeritai desu… Shinitakunai desu… (I want to go home… I don't want to die…)**

**Hiro, otetsudai shimashou ka… (Hiro, let me help you…)**

**OTOUTO! (BROTHER!)**

**HIRO! HIRO! Yadayo…ME O AKETE, HIRO! HIRO! (HIRO! HIRO! No… OPEN YOUR EYES, HIRO! HIRO!)**

**OTOUTO-CHAN! (BROTHER! –This is in a more affentionate way of saying it-**


	11. 家庭

Tadashi touched his soft cheek with his shaking hand and all the memories flood back; blood dripping, crying and that awful scream. Tears fall down his face as the overwhelming feeling of guilt anger and sadness take over him.

"Wake up damn it! Wake up! I'll stay here as long as it takes just please wake up!"

The dim morning lights shine brightly through Tadashi's blurry tears. He laid his head down at his knees and covered his weary eyes as he cried, letting his screams and sobs fill the room. He didn't give a damn if Aunt Cass or the surrounding neighbors could hear. He didn't't give a damn about anything except for Hiro, his brother, his world, his home, his everything. He is what gets him up in the morning, he is the sun shining through the dark, and he is the only real happiness that he could say he had felt before. He can't lose him. A rustle of the bed covers brings his attention, and he moved his hands away from his eyes, the darkness leaving his eyesight. The fluorescent lights blind him at first and cause him to squint. His eyes widened when he saw his brother's eyes flutter in his sleep. He immediately pounced from his position and cupped his brother's face leaning in extremely close.

"Hiro..." He whined shaking him gently.

"Hey, Hiro, I'm right here bud, just listen to me..." He pleaded, reaching his hand towards his brother's and grasped it tightly.

"Onii-chan is here for you..."

* * *

_Hiro backed towards a tree in fear as the man advanced towards him cautiously. His back bumped against the solid wood bark and he started out of surprise. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, the man had stealthily slipped a knife out of a sheath concealed beneath his shirt. Brandishing the knife with expertise, the man plunged it into Hiro's flesh. The metal sliced through his skin with little effort and dug straight in. There was a sickening sliding sound as it penetrated Hiro's bare chest. As he began to cry out in agony, the man stifled his screams with his hand, covering his mouth. Hiro quieted quickly. A trickle of blood slid down like a tear from the corner of his mouth. Barely clinging to life, he uttered his last words. "Why you?" he questioned in a soft whisper. _

_A searing burn flared up his torso, consuming him in agony and making his mind go blank. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise inside him. Would he make it out of this alive? The man jerked the knife in a bit further before yanking it out suddenly. Hiro's vision blurred as tears lined his eyes. He felt the cold, hard mud underneath him as he fell in a heap, slamming into the ground and shaking with shock._

_He wavered for a moment, the final words of his own echoing through his mind, the man's laughter rattling in his skull. He crawled forward, only to see the ground bounce to the sky and the world spin for a moment, then darkness consumed him, and his eyes slowly shut as he saw a hand slowly approach his throat._

_His hands felt like ice as they closed in a vise like grip around Hiro's neck. The crazed look in his eyes terrified him as the man's grip became tighter and tighter until his breath was stopped. He laughed manically aloud as the injured boy choked and sputtered. Hiro fought back instinctively terrified about what was on the other side. His nails dug into his skin but his grip was unyielding. As his lungs began to burn from lack of air, he reached for his face and felt his nails connect with the flesh on his face. He began to see dark spots across his vision as he became more and more frantic. Why was he doing this, what had he done? Hiro felt his arms go limp and his lungs burning ever so painfully as darkness overcame his sight. Seconds later, he knew no more._

"_ Yamatekure Tadashi__"*_

* * *

Slowly rising from the depths of oblivion, feeling returning to his fingers and toes, he grunted, rolled over and curled up into a tight ball, hugging his knees between his arms.

Something about the atmosphere surrounding him didn't seem right, so cautiously opening one eye he quickly scanned the room.

Awareness came in a flash, this was his room. The room that he was raised in with his brother.

How?

This was strange and in some ways frightening. What had happened - how did he get here - when was he brought here - who brought him here...? So many thoughts scrambled themselves to the surface in panic that a thin film of perspiration began to form on his brow and upper lip. Fear was setting in and there was nothing he could do to stop it, no comforting words or thoughts, nothing reassuring came to mind.

"Hiro..." A voice whispered. Hiro slightly gasped and realized the extra warmth he felt on his hand and the tight grip that clutched it. He tilted his head to the side and a long stare with his tear-eyed brother.

"Da-"

Hiro was instantaneously cut from saying his brother's name when he felt his head being jerked forwards and landing into something soft. He then got a huge whiff of something sweet; lavender and honey actually. He gasped at the familiar scent and peered to the side, his gaze meeting a dandelion yellow.

His blanket. The blanket that his brother got for his birthday.

Tadashi cries seemed to sound of in the distance as Hiro observed the material wrapped around his body and draping at his neck. He felt tears of happiness begin to teem on the corner of his eyes.

It was like they had never been apart really, as they embraced with such intensity. Their arms clasped around each other and pressed their chests together, as warm tears flowed down their cheeks. Neither wanted to let go, and so they didn't. Tadashi pulled away and wiped away his brother's tears with his hand. He wiped away his tears with his hand and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't you ever do that again you idiot…" He breathed, acknowledging the feeling of Hiro nuzzle into his neck. Hiro let out a muffled whimper, clutching his hands onto Tadashi's arms.

"So..rr..y" Was all he could say as his head slowly slid down his brother's torso from the lack of energy.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize…" He pulled him away by his shoulders and stared into his halfhearted eyes. His brother was committing suicide because of him… Because he couldn't control his emotions and decided to take it out on someone he loved.

"God, Hiro I'm so sorry…" He waited for his brother to stretch out his arms before tightly hugging him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Hiro awkwardly hugged him back, the side of his mouth pulled up into a bitter smile, patting his back.

"I am so sorry…" Tadashi reiterated, clutching at the posterior of the other's hoodie. He lifted his head to rest his chin on his shoulder. Hiro was home.

* * *

The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around Hiro. His eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the strong smell of fresh sap. The damp leaves that grimed the soles of his feet as he swayed back and forth on the gazebo swing.

The trees stood utterly still, statues in a living museum where no leaf dared to fall. Hiro lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. Bees hummed in and out of the sapphire lilac. He inhaled its minty smell and continued on; delighting in the sound of his brother humming him a song. He lifted his face, letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. Bees hummed in and out of the lilac. He inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting in the sound of his feet gliding over the leaves on the wooden mahogany balcony floor and the feeling of the warmth of his brother's body behind him. His arms were protectively wrapped in between his torso and his abdomen, pulling him closely. Every once in a while, he would bring up Hiro's arm and kiss his knuckles as if he were saying, _I'm so dearly sorry, it will never happen again_.

Hiro sighed softly as he relaxed his head back into the crook of his brother's neck. Tadashi smiled down at Hiro once his glance met his stare. Tadashi chuckled slightly and firmly pressing his hand down on his hair. He slightly ruffled it until a shrill cry pierced through his ears.

"OW!"

Tadashi lurched his hand backwards from the sudden yelp stared at his brother with concern. Hiro quickly stared back at him, one hand covering the wound on his head. Then he remembered; the time yesterday when he first found out about the enormous wound that covered the back of his head. The moment when he screamed _'AUNT CASS, PLEASE STOP!_' when he held his wrist. Tadashi breathed in slightly and gently cupped the right cheek of his brother into his hand.

"Hiro…"

Hiro impatiently waited for his brother to finish his sentence as he felt his thumb tenderly caress the skin below his eyes as if he were a porcelain doll.

"Did Aunt Cass do this to you..?" He questioned in a quiet voice, his heart sinking once he saw Hiro's expression change to complete horror. Hiro blinked once before averting his eyes from Tadashi's view. He shoved his hand away from his face and narrowed his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just...fell…" He groaned, trying to stop the tears brimming at his eyes from falling by holding his head slightly back. Tadashi glared "She hit you, didn't she!?"He yelled as loudly as he could, Hiro's bright but empty eyes staring back at him.

"N-N-No she didn't! I was just yelling out loud what was in my head!" He stammered in response, grasping his brother's shoulders. The elder brother sneered softly, completely ignoring his brother's response. Hiro felt helpless; if his brother found out what Aunt Cass did to him, he would never forgive her and probably even hurt her if he was angry enough. This was all of his fault: If he just didn't snap at Tadashi in the first place and just of been thankful that he was alive.

"Then why did you think of her when I grabbed your wrist!?" Tadashi asked, holding one of his wrists tenderly, blinking as the other looked detached again, before glaring morosely at him, pushing him away once more.

"I said: she didn't! Don't touch me!" Hiro shouted, voice cracking. His yelling was strong but his voice trembled. His lips gave in and he let out a small cry as guilt and sadness overwhelmed him. He went to holding his face, rocking back and forth on his haunches, gentle sobs mixed with pants and gasps coming from him. Tadashi sat back where he was shoved, gazing at him with shattered disparity, he'd never felt as useless as he continued to stutter nonsense. He'd sworn to protect him, and look at all he had put him through.

He stared at the corner of the balcony before turning back to his suffering brother and he slowly opened his mouth.

"_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita…" _A quiet and relaxing voice gently sounded off and echo in Hiro's ears. Tadashi was singing… His voice was hard to describe. It was warm and flowing like hot chocolate and Hiro seemed to relax when he continued.

"_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

_You are always going to be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always going to be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

Hiro's breathing was deep and even, a gentle snuffling of air through his nose, but gradually as he rose from the _nightmare_ and awareness grabbed hold of his sanity, it became a wheezing and whining sound interspersed with violent trembling of the body. He spread his fingers apart to see a distressed but smiling.

"Hiro… Did. Aunt. Cass. Hit. You." His ragged breath was miserable to listen to and Hiro hated it. If he didn't tell the truth, nothing would go back to normal, but if he did… God knows what will happen

"Uh, she um…" His trembling voice just gave it away for Tadashi and he immediately reached his arms forwards and pulled his brother into a warm embrace.

"Shh, it's alright calm down…" He whispered, gently stroking his hair trying to avoid the vulnerable wound on his head.

"That's all I need to hear…"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

BTW listen to this while Tadashi sings - watch?v=NYSQl0ccxEU

_Yamatekure (_ Please Stop)

_The song Tadashi sings:_

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

_You are always going to be my love_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You are always going to be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_


	12. 綺麗な 嘘

_Once Tadashi was able to quell Hiro's cries, he took him to the best deli he knew to try and bring back some happiness to him._

* * *

"Twelve o'clock..." Hiro said to himself as I he looked at the time on his phone. `How has she not called us yet?' Hiro fidgeted as the leather seats warmed up from his body temperature rising. They made an embarrassing noise when he squirmed around. People stared at him from the commotion he was making before he noticed and finally stopped.

The stars were glittering with all their beauty above the city. The night was silent with only the sounds of croaking frogs, singing crickets and the wind blowing across the grass. The atmosphere was peaceful near the small deli. Hiro was now seated behind a semi-closed window, the stars glimmering into his deep amber eyes. He inhaled deeply as he sat there, waiting for his brother to return with the food. Turning his head ever so slightly he allowed his gaze to travel throughout the forest that stretched beyond the window. It was rare to see one that was so close to the city, especially from the pollution.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you feel better." A quiet and calm voice whispered. Hiro looked up and his face was instantly warmed up from the radiating heat off the cup that a hand held in front of him.

"Thanks, Tadashi." Hiro grinned slightly and took the cup from his brother's warm hands. He observed the light tan label which read Sweet Honey Cafe. He peaked through the small hole on the top and looked back up at his brother.

"What is it?" The shimmering refreshment let out a delightful aroma of sugar and scents that reminded him of an autumn day. The scents wafted through his nose leaving a tingling yet burning sensation. It filled the room joined by other smells like roasted pork and ham.

"It's chamomile tea." Tadashi answered handing his baby brother a sandwich which was kept in his other hand.

"I heard it's is supposed to help with headaches and... uh... lighten emotional concerns..." Tadashi's voice quieted near the end of his sentence and he looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if that's too personal to talk about right now."

Hiro took the sandwich from his brother's grip and slightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Hiro teased softly chuckling in between his sentence.

"You're just trying to look out for me and I appreciate it. Stop being so sad you nerd."

Tadashi grimaced at his stupid response and took a seat down on the chair in front of him.

"Sorry. I'm rambling. Sorry. Sorry. I just... Sorry. Sorry... Sorry. I'll shut up. Sorry."

Hiro rolled his eyes and set the sandwich down on the table, scooting his chair a little bit forwards.

"You are such an awkward dork, you know that right?" Hiro mocked in his familiar cocky voice. Tadashi eyes slightly moved upwards to meet Hiro's smug face.

"Oh really? Like I haven't noticed. Thanks for putting me in a better mood..." He brought his arm up and resting his elbow on the small circular table and laid his head in the palm of his hand. Hiro reached down towards the pocket of his hoodie pulling out his cracked silver phone and snickered.

"You're welcome~." He cooed bringing the cup up to his salmon lips. He took a small sip, the hot fluid nibbling at the skin of his lips. Tadashi slightly moved down his arm and took a hold of Hiro's cup.

"Look Hiro..."

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Hiro pouted extending his arm to retrieve what was his. Tadashi sighed placing his hand on his brother's forearm and gentle forcing it down on the table. "I know... We just really need to talk. This is serious."

Hiro's face dropped and his body slightly dropping downwards and his eyes averting his brother's. He knew what this was about and he didn't want to talk about it. At least for right now

"Hiro, I...

"I don't want to talk about her..." Hiro whispered anger in his tone. He loved his aunt so much. He really did, just at the moment, not so much. Tadashi removed his grip from his brother's arm and slouched in his seat.

"I understand."

Tadashi glanced out the rain-speckled window, drinking in the sight of the drops splattering on the pavement. The clouds are hanging low in the sky. Gray and ominous, they seemed to be draining the happiness out of the siblings' night and those walking through the streets.

The window starts to build up fog and water vapor. It collects so many little droplets of water that it comes to a point where it dribbles down the glass collecting other droplets, and reaches the sill. Hiro took a bite of his sandwich before standing from his seat.

"Maybe we should go while it drizzles." He yawned, rubbing his eyes once he finished his sentence.

"It'd be better to get home before it starts getting real bad." Hiro hopped down from his seat and gestured Tadashi to follow. Tadashi nodded, grabbing his crunches that lay behind his chair before making his way up to his brother's side. Hiro took another sip out of the tan cup.

"Want some?" He took the cup away from his mouth and held it up to his brother's face. Tadashi looked down at his brother who was smiling as he ate his sandwich in his other hand.

"No thanks, I'm not the biggest fan of tea. Enjoy." Tadashi replied while opening the door, resting his armpit on the handle of one of his crunches. He motioned Hiro outside with a flick of his head and a slight grin on his face. "After you…"

* * *

Trees rustled loudly against the cool evening breeze giving off a relaxing feel, debris covered the floor of the path they followed. The only lightening of the park were the depressed street lamps scattered around the grass that barely lit up ground surrounding them. Hiro turned his head to the pond a bit of ways before them. He remembered this place; Tadashi and Aunt Cass would always take him here when he was little but every time he went to the pond, he would try and chase the ducks and geese that swam there.

"Tadashi…" Tadashi glanced at his brother as he opened the black gate for the park exit.

"Mm?"

"I still love her, you know?" Tadashi closed the gate once Hiro and himself exited.

"Aunt Cass?" He questioned. He threw a glance over her shoulder once the gate closed and his eyes locked onto his brother's. He wasn't smiling, at all. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth straight. He was serious. Dead serious.

"But she-"

"I know what she did Tadashi. I know she didn't actually want to hurt me though. She just got really mad." Hiro hesitated with his sentences, choking a bit every few words. He stuck his hands into his pockets and looked down at the concrete, pinpricked with small dark dots of drying water.

"I know, but-" Hiro's head snapped back up.

"You did the same thing, Tadashi…" Every cell vibrated beneath his skin. Hiro loved his aunt so much, he loved her as a mother but it annoyed him how Tadashi wouldn't give her a second chance.

"Sorry." Hiro whispered rubbing his shoulder. "I'm just tired for the day. Let's just go home and see if she's back yet." Hiro spun on his heel and headed in the direction of the café, about seven blocks away. It took thirty minutes before to get to the deli and it may take longer to get back home if it starts to rain too hard.

_OK, Hiro. When you get home and if Aunt Cass is back, you need to sort everything out with her and Tadashi, or else-_

Hiro train of though was cut off when he felt his brother grab his wrist from behind and he was pulled backwards.

"Tadashi! What the-"

"Stop squirming you big baby." Tadashi released his grip and knelt down. Hiro blinked and twisted his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Get on."

"What?"

"You said you were tired, right? I'll carry you" Tadashi smiled. Hiro made a lopsided smile and walked behind him.

"Are you sure? You're hurt." He looked over Tadashi's shoulder and a pair of eyes stared back at him. "I'll be fine, just climb on." Tadashi insisted. Hiro chuckled and without warning, he literally ran up and jumped on his brother's back.

"AGH! God, Hiro! You could have at least given me a warning." Tadashi laughed whilst standing up. Hiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around his brother neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. Tadashi grabbed his crutches and held it in the armpit of his arm. "Oh my God, you are so heavy. But how? I swear, the only things that consist in your diet are hot wings and gummy bears."

"Tadashi, seriously, are you sure. Don't you need those to help you walk?" Hiro whimpered. Tadashi sighed and glanced back and playfully sneered.

"My leg doesn't hurt as bad as it did before, I can put some pressure on it." Tadashi insisted. "Just relax and go to sleep, we'll be home shortly."

* * *

Tadashi turned the corner of the street. Luckily, the rain didn't come down any harder than it did before but he was getting tired. There wasn't anything he could do though since his brother was already sleeping and probably didn't want to be woken up. He stared at sign which was hung in the interior of the building. The Lucky Cat Café. He sighed deeply when he noticed an ivy green car in the parking lot. It was Aunt Cass's.

He slowly and carefully stepped onto the stone path, looking at the white and red fortune cat on the canopy of the building. It was made of thick, marble stone, which was covered in silvery dew. The old, tarnished porch was made of darkly-painted wood, and bonsais and ficus were displayed by the doorway. He took a step closer and took in the essence of the home, with its soft Sakura trees and cherry blossoms. Tadashi walked towards the house, down the little stone path to the wooden door.

He opened the door and he heard a faint ring of a bell go off as he did.

"Hello and welcome to-" Aunt Cass sounded cheerful as she wiped the table top with a wet cloth but stopped midsentence when she looked up to see who it was.

"Tadashi?" She almost sounded as if she was trying to pronounce his name right if she were a child. Tadashi didn't respond, he only looked away and headed upstairs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hiro…?" Tadashi muttered while exiting the bathroom. It was almost 3:00 o'clock and during this time Tadashi had tucked Hiro into his own bed and taken a shower.

The shoji screen parted from the wall and Tadashi stepped inside his glance going directly to his sleeping brother on his bed, his mop of hair falling over his eyes and his limbs tangled with the comforter. Tadashi smiled to himself; it was so nice to finally see that he was at peace for once.

He took a few steps forward before sitting on the edge of the bed, his brother falling to the side slightly due to the sink of the mattress. He combed the hair out of his brother's face before planting a gentle kiss on his pale forehead.

"It's okay, bud. I know what I have to do…"

* * *

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" asked Tadashi with a concerned look on his face.

"No I'm not, honey just give me a second." Aunt Cass. She slightly turned her body to reach for the ingredients on the edge of the stove. She paid no heed to Tadashi no matter how much he pleaded or threatened her, she still kept her eyes on the turkey which she was now seasoning with garlic cloves, wedges of fresh lemons and onions, and fresh bunches of thyme.

"Aunt Cass, it will only take a second." Tadashi hissed as he sat on the small wooden and white window seat surrounded by red and white pillows. Cass carefully put on a pair of red mittens still ignoring the presence of her enraged nephew. She gently pulled down the steel bar of the oven and turned back around grabbing the roasting pan by the handles and gently sliding the stuffed turkey on the rusty silver rack.

"Will you listen now?" Tadashi groaned pulling a pillow into his lap whilst positioning his legs in a crisscross shape. Aunt Cass dusted off her hands from the excess spices and seasons into the sink before turning the metal nozzle, releasing a clear stream of water onto her greasy hands.

"Okay Tadashi, what is it?" Aunt Cass sounded cheerful and carefree as she washed her dirty hands under the water. Tadashi stood up from his position and leaned on the wall next to the window seat.

"It's about Hiro." Aunt Cass's hands froze and her face dropped once her nephew finished his sentence. She blinked as if he had no idea what he was talking about but Tadashi knew that she was aware of what he was saying by the small look in her eyes.

"Aunt Cass-"

"I taught him a lesson. He deserved it." she said, angrily defending herself.

Standing up firmly, Aunt Cass crossed her arms and leaned on the small, thin column next to the counter. She pulled back her hair and placed it behind her ear and spoke, each word rising in volume.

"What business is it of yours how I discipline my children?"

"It's my business if you're beating your children, my brother." Tadashi defended, raising his voice.

"Beating?" she yelled, "I do not beat my child, it's called punishment."

Rolling his eyes, Tadashi clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes lowering his voice in attempt to intimidate his opponent. "Call it what you want if it makes you feel better. I still see it as abuse."

"I didn't use anything but my hand, no belt, no whip, nothing but my hand."

"You still hurt him!"

"Hardly." Tadashi glared at the response and leaned forwards to show emphasis to his emotions.

"It looks like someone gashed the back of his head. The fuck do you mean hardly!"

Aunt Cass grunted and averted her eyes from Tadashi's before walking towards a counter, which stood in the middle of the kitchen, and picked up a blue kitchen timer turning it to the number 120. She set it back down and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"Tell Hiro late lunch will be ready in two hours. Make sure he washes up, brushes his teeth, and puts on clean pajamas." She replied in a chillingly matter-of-fact tone. Tadashi gawked at the response, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"What…" He breathed as he watched Aunt Cass reach for the green cabinet door taking out the silverware and plates. Had she completely forgotten how much Hiro actually cared for her? Even after what she had done.

"You promised our mother…" Aunt Cass motions stopped as she turned her head slowly to meet Tadashi's glare. His amber eyes narrowed at the confused woman in front of him

He took a long, shuddering breath and blinked rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill his eye his chin trembling.

"You promised her that you would take care of us. That was her dying wish, and you broke it…" His tone was grim and sharp but a faint quiver of his voice could be heard within every other word. Aunt Cass snapped her head forward and clenched her teeth.

"HIRO IS THE REASON WHY YOUR MOTHER IS _DEAD_!" As her words boiled through Tadashi, he felt a blinding rage almost as bad as the time Hiro was yelling at him. His arm suddenly jerked back and his hand formed into a fist. He didn't care what was right or wrong anymore, he only cared about getting revenge for his brother and putting the responsible one in the same misery he had to go through. His fingers curled until a fist was formed in his hand and it came down, fast.

"TADASHI, WHAT ARE YOU-"

"STOP!" Tadashi lunged himself across the room and his fist contacted with flesh. Like a car in a train collision, a figure was pushed back and hit the ground, hard. Its head bounced off the floor and a sickening thump echoed through the kitchen. Weakened from the blow, the figure made little effort to squirm out from beneath his attacker. It kept its hands hoisted above its face, only an eyes peeking through the cracks of its fingers.

"Oh my god…" Aunt Cass breathed, bringing her hands up to her face covering her nose and mouth in a triangle-like shape. Tadashi fist stayed in the air, shaking, as he looked down at the body that had fallen on the floor.

"Ngh…Agh…"

His face dropped when the familiar grunt of discomfort. On the ground lay Hiro, crimson blood cascading down his nostrils onto the corner of his lips, the side of his face red and puffy from where his brother's fist had hit him, and a black and blue bruise was slowly forming on his temple.

"Hiro…" Hiro looked up, his eyes glassy from pain and betrayal. "Tadashi, why? Why would you try and hurt her?" Tadashi's breath hitched, his reply coming almost instantly after.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you! I was going to hit he-"

"That's not what I fucking asked." Hiro retorted. He wiped the blood that started to drip down his chin with his wrist.

"Hurting her isn't going to make anything better, asshole… Damn you" Hiro bellowed, his voice sounding more mature and empty of any sadness. Tadashi stepped forward and knelt down next to Hiro, stuttering nonsense in attempt to apologize for what he had done.

"Here, take my hand-"

"Don't touch me…"

It was as if Hiro's head was being gripped, his skull being crushed, his temples being crumpled together. He heard himself utter another strangled cry, but it was faint. The deep, aching pain was all he could think of.

"Tadashi, I thought you were kinder." Hiro wept. Tadashi stared at him, tears lining his eyes.

"I thought we could talk things through with Aunt Cass and make up. I thought you would forgive her for the things that she has done, but no. I was wrong. You are the _worst._

* * *

**_OMG guys, I'm so sorry this took sooooo long. It will NEVER happen again. Also sorry if some things seemed rushed, I didn't want you guys to wait anymore. Since I'm not allowed to make a chapter by itself an author's note, you can stay updated on my deviantART - _**


	13. 罪

Hiro swung open the bathroom door and slammed it behind him. Why was all of this happening? Everything was going to be perfect if Tadashi didn't ruin it. Hiro sniffled and rubbed the temple of his head where the blow of Tadashi's attack made contact. He groaned and began to undress himself. Once finished he stepped into the shower and turned the handle.

The response was immediate, the metallic head that hung loosely above his spread water unto his body, the sudden shock making him tense his muscles. The water slowly warmed the poor boy, soothing the ache that clawed at his limbs. How he had wished the past days could have been better.

A tear tickled his cheek and mixed with the clean water as he poured smooth soap into his hands. His fingers met his matted raven hair, dancing into the mess it was, ridding it of the knots time had given. He never wanted this to have happened. He never wanted _any _of this to happen.

Hiro dragged the soap over his body, the action soothing his dry, dirty, and tough skin. The soap caressed his neck like kisses, running along his body. More tears escaped his eyes followed by his fist meeting the wall. Nothing was going well… and he hated it. Nothing would ever be right again after today and they could never be a normal happy family. He dropped to the floor, letting the water caress his skin as he broke down and wept.

* * *

Hiro looked into the night sky from where he sat on the edge of his bed. He was expecting to see stars as he always does from his home but instead he gets bright neon and electronic billboards that brighten the night sky so not even a twinkling of a star can show its light down on him. The ever on coming head lights blind him, I wish I was looking at the beauty of my country home, tonight I will find the beauty of the city.

He listened for the familiar sounds of crickets do their song, and frogs talking away to one another in a symphony of croaks, but they have been replaced with the roar of the crowd, the honk of the horn, and police sirens screaming in the distance.

Hiro knelt down beside his nightstand and propped his hand on the small wooden knob and sighed. Gently, he opened the door revealing a plastic box of safety pins, tools, and dirty clothes that have been there for who knows long. He reached his arm out towards the safety pins on the bottom shelf bumping his arm into screwdrivers and nails in the process. Once in his hand he pulled his arm out, shut the door, and stood up. Perfect.

Hiro started towards the bathroom, walking though the already open door. He placed the safety pins on the corner of the sink to turn back and lock the door. He turned back around, his eyes meeting the cupboard attached above the sink. He leaned forward on his toes and his arms extended to the metal handles. He swung the doors opened and to his relief there was a box of nylon stitches, a half empty box of needles, antibacterial ointment, and gauzes.

"Jeez… This is going to suck…" tentatively, he grabbed all the supplies one by one, setting them down on the corner of the sink accompanying the safety pins. He closed the doors, staring at the pile of multicolored items before him.

He picked up the box of nylon in one hand and the needle in the other, and then looked at the gashes upon each arm. _It's ok Hiro. Once it's over, it's over. Just do it quickly and don'__t stop__…_

Hiro hesitated to pick one of the needles from the box, his hand trembling out of panic. His grab a string of nylon and put it between his teeth. Grabbing the end of the string he stuck it into the hole of the needle and then rested his hand beside his scarred arm.

"Okay, okay… You can do this…" He moved his hand sideways puncturing the open flap of flesh and blood oozed out immediately.

"Ngh…" He groaned tears lining his eyes. There was no way he was going to get through this if it hurt this bad for one cut. Hiro gritted his teeth as he pushed the needle through into the other flap of flesh and then pulled tightly so the string would stay secure.

"Agh! Mmh…!" He covered his mouth to muffle his cries and the string pulled his wound together into one clump.

He was about to tear the string with his teeth to tie up to gash but was interrupted when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Hiro…" Tadashi… Hiro blinked back his tears and cleared his throat.

"What do you want?" He questioned trying to sound as normal as possible. He could hear Tadashi attempting to open to door but to door only rattled backwards and forwards since it was locked. No surprise to Tadashi.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry… please open the door… I really need to talk to you." Tadashi was practically begging for Hiro. Hiro slightly glared at the door.

"Why not just talk from there?" Hiro hissed. Tadashi trembled under his brother's retort before speaking up again, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I want to see you…" He whimpered.

"I just want to help." Hiro scoffed and set down the needle onto the sink.

"You say that all the time and every time you do say it, things get worse. Just leave me alone." He listened for the rustle of clothes and the sound of footsteps getting quieter but it was just completely silent. Assuming he left Hiro snapped the string in between his teeth and tied up his wound wincing every now and then.

Once finished he turned to his other arm which had three cuts. These were a lot longer and deeper than the previous one. Hiro sighed deeply and was about to pick up the needle but was interrupted when the bathroom door flew open, slamming onto the wall.

Hiro's head shot up and his eyes glued onto his brother's; they showed pure horror. Hiro blinked before he set the needle back down on the counter very slowly. Tadashi stood there with a silver key in hand, a key to open the bathroom from the other room. That key soon then dropped to the wooden floor with a clang when Tadashi acknowledged what was going on.

"T-Tadashi, w-what did… how…" Hiro stuttered inaudible words trying to avoid yet another argument with his brother. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Tadashi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just didn't want you to worry…" Hiro whispered and made a tentative step backwards. Tadashi didn't say a word, he just stood there. Hiro made a shaky breath before trotting out of the door. He could see in his peripheral vision he could see his brother staring at him in awe and terror. He tried ignoring it and was about to walk by Tadashi back to his bed but he was held back by a hand firmly grab onto his wrist. Not again…

"Tadashi, stop it…" Hiro hissed his brother's name sounding like poison. Tadashi didn't obey and instead pulled him closer. Hiro's free hand clasped around the back of Tadashi's hand and he began to pull.

"Tadashi, stop!" Hiro tried to squirm free from his brother's unyielding grip. Hiro was about to cry for help until a comforting pair of arms came and embraced his head. Hiro gasped slightly and he felt the weight of the body next to him pull the both to the floor on their knees.

"Why, why, why, why why…" Tadashi mumbled on Hiro's shoulder as he stared at the unexperienced stitching on his baby brother's arm. Hiro could feel the warm tears sink through his shirt and his heart dropped. He sat there, his arms dangling by his side his eyes wide and mouth ajar. Tadashi lifted up Hiro's arm and stared at the stitches hiccupping in the process.

"This is all my fault, Hiro... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Tadashi brought up his brother's hand and placed it on his chest holding it their not letting go. Hiro stayed absolutely still his eyes glued on his broken-hearted brother. He shuddered when he felt the familiar warm liquid drip on the back of his hand.

"If it weren't for me, we would have been a normal family... But now..." Tadashi sniveled and rubbed the nape of Hiro's neck affectionately.

"Now nothing will be the same..." Tadashi mumbled rubbing Hiro's hand with his thumb. He dipped his head and brought his other arm from behind Hiro placing his other hand on Hiro's.

"Please, forgive me..." Tadashi brought up his head and stared directly into his brother's eyes. Hiro breathed in deeply and gently pulled his hand away. Tadashi blinked and looked up at Hiro as he stood.

"I'm leaving…" Hiro mumbled while turning in the opposite direction heading downstairs.

"Hiro…" Tadashi whimpered stretching his arms out in order to reach for Hiro's arm again but Hiro's body snapped back and his hand lurched out to grab Tadashi's wrist.

"JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiro's voice bellowed as he twisted Tadashi's wrist to the side causing him to wince.

"ALL MY LIFE I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO PROTECT ME AFTER MOM AND DAD DIED, BUT YOU ARE ONLY CAUSING ME PAIN AND MISERY. NIISAN GA SHINU KOTO O NOZOMU!*" (I HOPE YOU DIE!)

Tadashi's face went white and his body slouched when his brother finished his sentence. Hiro threw Tadashi's hand towards the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think I'll take back what I said, if you weren't in my life I could have been happy." Hiro snarled his teeth tightly clenched together. Tadashi sat there on his knees, droplets of tears lining his eyes. Hiro breathed in deeply and turned around once again to the stairs. He disappeared only a few moments later not saying a single word. Tadashi covered his mouth with mouth hands to muffle to inhuman sobs that wracked through his body. Hiro was right. This was all his fault and nothing he could say or do could change that fact. He was a monster.

**(WELP, that was short. Sorry guys. This took forever again (and is still too fast paced Dx) but guess what… Since it's summer I will be able to update the story about every week! Hurray! There will be happiness in the next few chapters, don't worry. Oh and btw I didn't forget the kidnapping yet. It'll come soon...)**


	14. 救世主それとも悪魔

**Warning- Pedophilia (Explicit detail. Read at your own risk...)**

* * *

A steel soda can skidded to a halt once it reached the end of a curb, new silver scratches forming on its sides. A rock joined the scratched up object hitting it on its side knocking it towards a sewer drain. Hiro wiped the corner of his right eye and sniffled. This was a disaster. He looked up from the ground and a creamy white bench under a huge glass canopy which covered the center of the pathway could be seen. He sighed and without hesitation went there to sit. It's been a long day

He sat, legs outstretched on the icy and dew covered grass, leaning on his skinny toothpick arms. He gazed upon the sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the fading clouds and the pale moon peeked at him from the stars.

The black blanket of the sky held a myriad of stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, Cheshire moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Hiro smiled. It was so beautiful tonight and he had to spend it like this. He turned to his side and clawed at the posterior of his sleeve. It was really cold this evening and he wasn't used to it. He remembered when Tadashi would always be by his side in this type of weather, giving him blankets and feeding him his favorite miso noodle soup with extra tofu and bean sprouts, just the way he likes it. He leaned on the metal arm of the bench the, smell of spray paint stinging his nostrils. Why. Why did all of this have to happen? That stupid fire destroyed his life and probably his future.

Hiro cried as if his brain was being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. He grabbed onto the arm of the bench so that his violent shaking would not cause him to fall and from his eyes came a thicker flow of tears than he had cried for even his own parents at their funeral. He's losing his mind…again. He can feel it unraveling, the threads of every happy memory he could ever once recall, all but a disarray of strings scattered about his feet. His knees dig sharply into the earth as he hits the ground, his hands unsteady as they silently claw at the dirt.

"Why is the world so cruel…?" He sniffled and let out a bitter cough

He was cut off from his train of thought when he heard the sound of low laughter. His head shot up and his eyes widened. His head whipped to the right, his eyes meeting another forest green pair which seemed to being staring directly down at him.

"Now what do we have here?" The man leaned over Hiro. He looked as if he were in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore black converse, gray jeans and a vermilion t-shirt accompanied with a black hoodie. Hiro grimaced when he smelt the putrid stench of alcohol on his breath.

"W-what do you want…" Hiro inquired, stuttering a bit with his sentence. The man chuckled and leaned in closer to his face.

"Aw, are you sad. Don't worry, _we'll_ make you feel much better~" The man laid a strong hand on his shoulder and pressed down. Hiro shuddered and his eyes slowly looked down at the man's hand and then back at his face.

"_We'll..?_ You mean there are more of you…" Hiro breathed and backed away but he was stopped when a couple of muscular arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close to their body. Hiro froze and he dared not to look up at the man who was holding him. He could feel the warm hands of his pursuer make their way down towards the rim of his pants. He closed his eyes tightly in hopes that these people would just disappear. _No…_

"So, you aren't going to resist anymore which means you're okay with this then. Add a boy…" Hiro let out a stifled gasp when he felt hot, moist breath tickle his cheek and the unwanted feeling of a tongue licking the helix of his ear. _No..!_

"It's okay, we'll take good care of you~" The man purred using his other hand to trail up Hiro's shirt. The other hand began to tamper with button of the traumatized boy's pants. Hiro shivered when he felt the man begin to kiss the back of his neck. "That's right, kid." He cooed.

"Just..." Hiro's eyes snapped open when he could hear the sound of a zipper being undone. _No!_

"Relax…" _NO!_

_"_Let me go!" He shrieked, kicking widely. He could feel the man's arms pull him even closer tightening his unyielding grip and dragging him downwards. Hiro tossed his head trying to use his body weight to break free of the man's grasp.

"Tadashi!"

"Shut up, brat!" the man's raw voice felt brutal against Hiro's ear. Hiro struggled against him, shooting his legs out but his movements were far too slow. The man's hands moved from Hiro's waist and seized his arms, trapping them behind Hiro's own back. He pushed him roughly further into the ground, the agile gesture causing Hiro to slip onto the back of his head. The most vulnerable place.

Hiro saw nothing but stars the moment his head struck the concrete and a pain cry. His mind screamed out as the pain drove through his body. The burning pain licked up his scalp like scorching fire. He could hear the man in front shuffling towards him.

"You'll have to be quiet now, boy. You don't want us hurting you now do you?" The man in front of him knelt down and placed his hand in between Hiro's thighs.

"NO, S-STOP IT, PLEASE!"

The stranger from behind covered his mouth muffling the poor boy's cries. Hiro could feel the man in front of him advance his hand towards the elastic rim of his exposed boxers.

Hiro's eyes brimmed with tears when he could feel the man begin the pull down his pants with his boxers a slight smirk on the man's face stopping just before he reached the _area_. The man behind Hiro gazed down at his eyes and Hiro stared back. The man saw nothing but terror. Just want he wanted.

"Please, stop…" Hiro whimpered. The man's mouth twisted into a dark grin and he looked up at his partner who seemed to be enjoying himself kissing the incisions of Hiro's hip making him tremble.

"Carter." The man in front of Hiro looked up and narrowed his eyes before tilting his head to the side out of confusion.

"What?" The man behind Hiro pushed him more harshly into the concrete causing a grunt of distress to erupt from the boy's lips.

"Doushiyou?" (What should I do?")

Hiro's eyes widened. They knew Japanese? They probably spoke it in order to confuse and scare since him wouldn't be able to know what they were saying, but little did they know he knew how to speak the language perfectly fine. He could use this to his advantage if given a chance. He eyes shot back at the man in front of him who is supposedly called Carter. Carter blinked before looking down at Hiro and back at his partner.

"Tenma no shitai youni shinayo." (Do what you want, Tenma.)

The man behind Hiro, Tenma, chuckled and looked back down at Hiro. Hiro whined and leaned his head to the side his face lying on the asphalt. He tried to pretend like this wasn't happening and that someone would see these men and come help him but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. It was really late and if you're in the right mind, you dare not the walk the abandoned streets of Sanfransokyo at night. Especially with all the bot fighters around.

Hiro was cut short from his train of thought when he felt the mouth of Tenma latch onto his neck with his teeth. He groaned and bit his lips to attempt to stop from making another sound. Tenma smirked, grabbing Hiro by his cheeks and pulling him close to his face.

"So you do like it?" Hiro grimaced but before he could retort, Tenma had already planted his lips on his and kissed him, passionately. Tenma removed his hands from Hiro's face and wrapped his arms around his neck using this gesture to push the boy closer to his lips and forcing his tongue inside Hiro's mouth. Hiro made a muffled gag. He arms were free now but he was afraid that if he tried to make a move they would kill him right on the spot.

"I'm about ready, boy…" Carter cooed in a husky voice. Hiro didn't even want to look at him. He just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped these men would just do what they want and leave. He couldn't take it anymore. He began sobbing, _hard_, and hew wouldn't stop. Carter just found this amusing and he watched as Tenma began to lick up the clear tears that ran down Hiro's face. He looked down and began to fondle with his belt, pulling it undone.

"Are you?"

* * *

Tadashi turned the corner of the street his fingers tapping away on the screen of his phone. After the _incident, _he had curled up on the floor crying without end, telling himself that everything would be okay and that Hiro didn't mean it. It didn't help though. It just got worse and worse when he started to blame himself for everything and that Hiro was right. He was right about being happy without him and that he was just a burden on his shoulders, and that's when it happened. He suddenly snapped from the depressing manner he was in and remembered something very important.

The protection of his brother. After the affairs with Aunt Cass, everything within Hiro's world went downhill. He had lost the protection of his guardian, the one who should be watching over him at all cost, especially when that guardian is the sister of your dead mother. He realized he had to take matters into his own hands and protect Hiro as if it was his own life. After those thoughts, he immediately left the house, phone in hand and just in case, clip-point knife in pocket. He needed to find his otouto and fast.

The screen illuminated a celadon glow onto his face and his small attention to the crowd surrounding him made him bump into everyone who passed by him gaining him glares and insults. He didn't care though, he needed to find his brother who could be who knows where. He knew the microchips he put in Hiro's hoodie would come in handy not just from bot-fights, but for situations like this too.

He looked up from his phone after it had pinpointed Hiro's location with a red blinking dot on the screen. He was near the old factory that was surrounded by many abandoned streets, Hiro being in one of them.

"What the hell?" He breathed, whilst manipulating his fingers to the contacts icon and pressing on Hiro's image. A picture of him smiling holding Mochi flashed on the screen and the phone vibrated in his hand and the familiar sound of it dialing ringed in Tadashi's ears. He held it to his ear for about 30 seconds before the dialing transferred to voicemail phase. He hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Damn it, why isn't he answering?!" He lifted his head and shoved people who were in his way to the side, earning much more glares and insults. Then again, he still didn't care. He skidded to a halt when he made it to the end of a curb and leaped down onto the road marked with a crosswalk.

_Why do I have this sinking feeling that he is trouble? Why on an abandoned street?!_

* * *

"N-no, stop, it won't fit-AUGH!" Hiro wailed, his hands digging into the asphalt, bits of rock getting trapped until his nail. An excruciating pain erupted from the lower half of his body as Carter pushed inside him, forcing him apart. It was unbearable… He threw his head back and Tenma shoved his hand on Hiro's mouth once again.

"Say one more thing and you'll never see the lights of day again…" He hissed into Hiro's ear, biting the lobe lavishing it in saliva making Hiro grimace and tilt his head in the opposite direction. He let the right side of his neck stretch out in attempt to move away from Tenma's grasp but he misunderstood the action and took it as an invitingly gesture.

The man moved his face closer towards Hiro's head and seemed to stare at the boy's neck. He stuck out his tongue and trailed it along the incision all the way to the bottom of his mandible. He breathed in sharply, his arms trembling immensely causing his whole body the shake to the momentum of the quakes of his arms. Tenma frowned and used only one hand to grab both of Hiro's scrawny wrists and yank them behind his back.

"Stop shaking you fucker…" He snarled before biting onto Hiro's neck as he previously did before. Hiro whimpered softly as he felt Carter thrusting in and out of him, tearing him apart. He could have sworn he felt the warm blood trickle down his thighs onto the concrete. He was staring to rethink about wanting to be saved by Tadashi. He couldn't imagine the face of his brother seeing him like this, letting people do this to him without a decent fight. He would be disgusted.

Once Tenma was finished with Hiro's neck, he looked at Carter and frowned slightly tightening his grip on Hiro's wrist.

"Hey Carter, when can I-" He stopped midsentence when he felt a sharp pain explode in his shoulder. He let out a low yelp, his grip on Hiro loosening up before completing letting go.

Hiro fell backwards his body landing with a thud falling but his head landing on Tenma's ankle. He eyes looked upwards and he saw a figure sitting on top of Tenma's chest, a knife in its hand brandished high.

_No, it couldn't be…_

"No, no, wait! Please! What are you doing with that-!?" Tenma was cut off suddenly when there was a sickening sound. Almost the equivalent to metal hitting wood. It sounded off over and over again, panting and grunts later joining in, then silence.

Carter didn't move, alarmed of and dumbfounded by this man's brutal actions to his partner. Hiro took in a sharp breath when the figure turned around showing the knife visibly wedged into the skull of Tenma. He was dead. The figure grabbed the knife again and stood up from his spot facing Carter with a bloodied face.

_Tadashi, no…_

"What the hell are you doing to my little brother…?"

* * *

**Surry not surry. Ha jk but I really shouldn't joke about this stuff. Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. 赤リボン

Turn back NOW if you are squeamish about gore, violence or rape. You have been warned...

* * *

"Tadashi..." Hiro whimpered as Carter tugged him upwards by the collar of his shirt.

"Who the fuck is this?! Did you contact him?!" He removed his hand and let Hiro fall back onto his head. His hands swiftly plunged onto Hiro's zip-up tearing it away from his body leaving only his red shirt on his torso.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing! Tada-!"

He immediately saw Tadashi's face filled with agony. His brother's brown eyes were wide and his shoulders were shaking, the knife in his hand visibly lightning up when his fingers began to uncurl his once defensive and powerful stance shrink done as if he were a mouse. The sight of Hiro was causing him to hyperventilate.

"Please, no..." Was all Tadashi get to come out.

Hiro understood when he felt something cold and sharp against his neck.

Carter twirled his wide black boot knife in front of the boy's neck. He used the blunt edge to trace patterns around Hiro's collarbone and jaw.

Hiro whimpered as the man pressed down onto the sternomastoid of his neck.

"Now listen, if you want this boy to live I suggest you take a few steps back and enjoy the show..." Tadashi's face twisted in disgust and he watched as Hiro stared him with glassy eyes.

_Tadashi, get out of here! This doesn't involve you. It's my fault..._

"You fucker, I'll kill you..." Tadashi hissed as he gripped his knife.

Wrong answer...

"Oh no young man, that can't do. You're making me feel bad." He pressed down harder on Hiro's vulnerable throat. The pain was deep, stinging and burning, almost as if the horn of his hyoid bone was smoldering.

A scream tore through Hiro like a great shard of glass. He felt his eyes widen and pulse quicken and his heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. Blood began the collect in small droplets around the edge of the knife.

"Wait, wait! I-I'm sorry, just please... Don't hurt him..." He threw out towards Hiro as if would protect him. Carter grunted and brought his attention back to Hiro. He smirked and brought up his hand placing it lightly on his cheek.

"I would also like to have your knife..." He stretched his arm forwards and studied Tadashi's expression. He loved to watched these two suffer. It was such a sight to see how far one person would go for the ones they love.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Tadashi breathed being hesitant with giving his weapon away.

"You have to understand that I can't be fucking this boy knowing someone in front of me with a knife wants nothing more but to see me on a skewer. It just doesn't work like that."

Tadashi cringed at the phrase fucking your brother. Was he really going to watch this? Not without fight?

"I'm getting inpatient, kid..." Carter began to curl and uncurl his fingers in a wave motion. Tadashi breathed in deeply being dropping it on the ground. Carter frowned.

"That's not very nice, I told you to give it to me, not drop it. Don't you think you deserve punishment for disobeying me?"

Tadashi narrowed his eyes as he watched Carter shaking his head and throwing Tadashi's bloody knife into a nearby sewer drain.

"And what's your name?" Carter asked removing his blade from Hiro's throat.

_What is this?! A game?!_

Tadashi didn't need to think twice bout announcing his name to this man, He would do anything to keep away his attention from his baby brother.

"T-Tadashi..." The desperation and pure fear in Tadashi's voice made Hiro's stomach twist.

Carter chuckled and looked down at Hiro's face streaked with fresh tears.

"So this is the guy you've been screaming about. Who exactly is he?" Carter could collected some of the blood dripping on the side of Hiro's neck. Hiro shuddered when he felt Carter smear the blood on his abdomen and tracing it down towards the lower half.

"W-Wait, what are you doing!-" Hiro's hand went to go reach and grab Carter's wrist to stop him from advancing.

That wouldn't do.

Carter glared at Hiro before removing his finger from Hiro's pelvic region. He looked back up at Tadashi and stared directly into his eyes. They were welled with tears.

"Tadashi, what is your relationship with this boy?" Carter glimpsed down at Hiro and brought his knife up towards his torso. Tadashi was visibly shaking violently causing his voice to quiver.

"I'm-I'm his brother..." He answered. Carter smiled maniacally finding Tadashi's pain quite amusing.

"Well isn't that wonderful! Could you sit down for be and hold your brother's head in your lap?" Tadashi blinked before quickly diving onto his knees and scooping his little brother's head into his hands. Hiro whimpered as his head was removed from the concrete onto the comfortable and warm legs of his brother. Tadashi quickly combed the hair from Hiro's eyes with shaking hands.

"Hiro?" Tadashi caught his younger brother and pulled him back onto his lap, somewhat frantic.

"Hiro? Are you okay? Hey!" Tadashi cradled his brother's head and examined his face until Hiro's vision came back into focus.

"Tadashi..." Hiro slurred.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Tadashi whispered. He immediately began running a hand through Hiro's mess of black hair. He gently searched around the boy's skull until he felt sticky gelatinous liquid on the back of his head.

"Hiro, you're bleeding..." Tadashi cooed leaning in towards Hiro's face. Hiro only responded with a slight grunt before gave out his head falling to the side.

"Hiro! Hey, Hiro!" Tadashi's hands went to cup Hiro's cheeks and turn his face upwards to face Tadashi. Carter stared at Tadashi with interest as he twirled the knife in his hands. He had an idea. An idea that could be quite entertaining...

"I need you to hold him as still as possible for me, Tadashi~" Carter whispered huskily using his free hand to push roughly onto Hiro's chest.

"Wait, what are you going to do to-"

"Just do what I fucking said... I won't hesitate to slit your baby brother's throat." Carter hissed. Tadashi obliged and he firmly grasped Hiro's shoulders. Hiro whined at the the sudden immense pressure weighing on his shoulders. Tadashi immediately went down towards Hiro's face and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." He cried softly. The only thing he could do now was comfort his otouto. Carter smirked and pressed the knife down softly on his chest.

"I'm sorry kid but if it weren't for your brother things would't of had to go this way."

Carter suddenly flicked his knife downwards, blade nicking the skin right on Hiro's sternum. Hiro froze, wincing as cold metal nibbled at his flesh.

"You're belong to me now,_ Hiro_..."

The knife suddenly cut down, tearing open the boy's shirt. Before Hiro had time to react the blade was dipping into his exposed chest, carving into his flesh with ease. Hiro's eyes flew open in panic, and Tadashi began to sob to the sound of Hiro's screams. The pain was excruciating.

"You two better shut the hell up if you ever want to get out of this alive. Tadashi, I need you to cover his mouth right now or else I'll make sure if he gets killed, it's by you..."

Tadashi slowly brought up his head and fought with everything he had to stay silent, playing Carter's game. He shakily brought up his hand and placed it upon Hiro's screaming mouth, muffling his cries. Hiro instinctively brought up his hand to Tadashi's and attempted to hold it tightly his fingernails digging into Tadashi's palm.

"I'm right here Hiro, I didn't mean for this. I promise I'm not going anywhere... I love you so much, I love you, I love you..." The rest of the things that Tadashi was mumbling was incoherent but Hiro understood that he was only doing this for his sake.

Carter continued dragging the knife across his skin, pressing deeper as he went, provoking him. Tears poured down Hiro's face as he sobbed uncontrollably into his brother's hand, fighting to keep quite. He could feel the blood crawling down his body. This was torture.

Carter only did this for a few minutes but to the brothers it seemed like hours. He would transfer from using the knife to carve through Hiro's flesh to using Hiro for his_ own pleasure_ right in front of Tadashi, forcing him apart even further. Hiro couldn't do anything but squeeze Tadashi's hand even tighter as his the man took away his delicate flower* and now it will wilt and die. After Carter's deflowered Hiro, he went back to carving his sick "art" out of the boy's chest.

"There we go, perfect. Don't you think it looks wonderful, Tadashi?" Carter removed the knife from Hiro's body and placed it next to his torso which soon bled all over the blade, blood seeping through his torn shirt and flowing down his sides.

Tadashi didn't want to look. He really didn't but he felt as if something was just forcing him to look down at his brother's mutilated chest. In sloppy handwriting the words "my slut" were written in Japanese kanji. It was definitely going to leave scars and be very noticeable if he were to take off his shirt.

"You-you motherfucker..." Tadashi breathed.

Carter was suddenly slamming Hiro against the ground , the boy's head crashing against it with a loud crack. Hiro whimpered and tensed under him.

"What did you say?"

Tadashi brought Hiro's head up into his lap practically hugging it. He regretted saying that...

"I-I didn't say anything..." He whispered. Carter blinked before slamming his hand onto the boy's throat, a chocked gasp emitting from his lips.

"Do you want me to kill him, because I think you want me to..." Carter picked up his knife again paying no heed to the blood.

"Wait! No please! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt him..." Tadashi begged, but it was too late.

Carter drove the knife downwards into Hiro's gut the knife slicing through his stomach as if it were butter. Hiro's eyes widened in horror, but he didn't scream. Instead his hands went straight to the hilt of the knife. Everything went dark for him and all sounds became muffled and hard to hear. An obnoxious ringing tone rang in his ears as he listened to screaming and yelling, a blurry image of Tadashi's body pouncing onto Carter's.

A searing pain erupted from his abdomen as he slowly pulled the knife buried deep within his gut, strings of blood streaming down from the guard of the blade but was stopped when he felt something keeping the knife in place.

He groggily peered down at his hands and what he saw was horrifying. On the knife his small intestine clung tightly to the blade. A stifled sob tore through his lungs as he tried pulling the rest of the metal out of his body eviscerating himself, part of his large intestine hung to the side and a majority of his small intestine pooled onto the ground.

His stomach contracted so violently that he he no time to turn to the side. Chunks of blood covered in the mucilaginous mucus from his stomach were propelled into the air and splattered the sidewalk and collar of his shirt. He heaved again and once more and the sidewalk was sprayed. He let go of the knife and retched until only blood was coming up. His throat felt sore from the stomach acid that was layering it and his mouth tasted of vomit. The stomach-acid stench of vomit filled his nostrils. He surveyed the mess with watery eyes and his stomach dry-heaved again.

Blood guts and bile have congealed on his shirt and it clung clammily to his skin. He let his hand slip off his wound onto his bodily fluids on the concrete and then he felt it. He has never experienced something so excruciatingly painful in his life. He felt the knife in his stomach being yanked out, the last of his small intestine being pulled out his body. He gritted his teeth as an inhuman cry rattled out of his mouth. His body went limp and he shut his eyes and welcome darkness as a blessing.

_No! I don't want to die! Not yet! Not yet..._

* * *

Tadashi watched in horror as Carter pulled the knife from Hiro's gut, intestines splitting as he pulled the knife free. He watched as he turned back to him with a sadistic smile on his face. He watched as Hiro's body went limp and didn't continue to move. He watched as his entire world was taken from him right before his very eyes.

When fighting before, Tadashi did have the upper hand in things while fighting Carter but to his surprise, Carter kept an extra pocket knife in his jeans. Once pinned down by Tadashi he took an opportunity to take it out and jab in into his shoulder, stunning him and causing him to roll onto the concrete.

Carter sighed. "I didn't want to do this Tadashi. I really didn't but you left me no choice... There can be no witnesses." He brandished the blood cover knife high towards the sky.

"Say goodnight..."

Tadashi had already given up one fight but he wasn't going to give up this one. He drove his leg into Carter's making him collapse on top of him. The knife fell free from his hands and without thinking Tadashi went to pick it and slash through Carter's cheek. He lurched back screaming and falling onto his back. Tadashi crawled backwards and stood up with ease paying no mind to the knife still inside his shoulder.

When he turned at to face Carter there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or as dry track marks on his reddening face. Tadashi's eyes flickered for a second, pure anger and hatred flaring from them. His eyes didn't widen, they unhurriedly formed into unnerving slits as he directed his lethal glare at Carter. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. He drew in a deep breath, the fiery frigid stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally cutting thing he could tear Carter down with.

He was insane.

"You think you can just do that to my brother and get away with it? I'm going to make sure you get to say hi to your friend in Hell you fucker…" Tadashi hissed the grip on the titanium hilt of his knife tightening. He took a step forward and watched as Carter fell down on all fours, scurrying backwards.

"Even if you kill me nothing will change. I still claimed him as mine…"

His hands were suddenly grasping at Carter's throat, leaving him without air. His eyes widened out of fear and small ragged gasps were barely escaping his throat. His animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity were pulsing through him like a second heartbeat. He was oblivious to all but the goal. To kill… He was the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Hiro was everything to me and you took him away..." Tadashi hissed, gripping the hilt of the knife even tighter. Enough for his hand to shake and knuckles go white.

Tadashi lock eyes with Carter which seemed to be saying 'Please tell him to let me go. I'm so sorry…' but Tadashi knew he wasn't even going to think about letting this guy go.

"Wait, wait!"

"Not so tough now are you?" His fingers curl around his neck, crushing his windpipe together. Carter's mouth falls open, a strangled scream leaving him.

"I'm s-sorry. I drank too much and-"

"Being drunk doesn't give you the right to rape and kill my brother . You knew damn well what you were doing and I'm going to make you regret everything you've done to him." Tadashi's hands continue to squeeze, stopping Carter's breath short. Carter tries to pry the fingers away, but he is slowly losing conscious.

"Please stop! I-I don't want to die yet! Just let me go!"

Tadashi ignored Carter's desperate cries and continues to choke the life out of the man. Carter's face begins to turn into a sickening color as his sight starts to close in on him. He feels life slipping away. His heart, once quickly beating, is now slowing in tempo. His hands that tried to pry Tadashi's fingers off are weakened.

"P-please l-let me g-go Hnng!" Carter face turned white the moment he finished his sentence. Without even seeing the blade he felt an explosion of pain in his stomach. Time slowed to a crawl as he glanced down to see the silver blade carve its way inside him, digging deeper as a crimson blush spread across his shirt.

Carter gagged; tasting blood in his mouth as his arms fall to his side as the energy escapes him. Tadashi finally released him and he slumped down to the ground on his knees. Tadashi followed him down, his hand still clutching the knife, the knife still buried in Carter's gut. "Jigoku de moero…" (Burn in Hell…)He cocked his head to the side, watching Carter fall upon the ground. He climbed on top of his chest his knees apart in a strong stance. He jerked out his blade and rested it upon Carter's throat.

Carter made a noise between a sob and a guttural growl, as the knife at his throat dug into the thickened blood vessels and warm liquid started to spurt from the lethal wound. He kicked out wildly, jarring Tadashi enough that he let go of the blade, it still wedged deeply inside his neck. Carter convulsed and sputtered, coughing up blood as the color from his skin faded until he was completely pale. His body finally stopped shaking and his gurgling ceased. Tadashi watched as the life disappeared from Carter's eyes, his pupils dilating and the light from them vanishing. He just killed those guys. He _murdered_ them. And he enjoyed it...

Tadashi's hands were shaking violently and the knife slipped right out of them. It landed softly on the body, then fell on to the concrete with a slight clang but he wasn't watching the knife or even the body. He was looking at his own pale hands, covered with wine colored stings of blood.

"Oh my God…" He had already overwhelmed the man; He didn't need to kill him. In fact, he didn't need to kill anyone…

A stifled gasp escaped his lips, his head feeling as though it would split in two. He rubbed his temples but the headache persisted. He sat there for a couple seconds, his stomach churning, his eyes closed. This couldn't be happening. He wanted to shrink and to crawl into someone's lap and tell them about the blood. He wanted them to pat him on the head and say that everything would be okay and that they would be able to fix his life and everything would be normal again. But that wasn't going to happen at all. He wanted Hiro back. _So badly_

He was a monster. He shook until he could hardly see, and his headache was getting worse and worse. The blood, the blood...He shut his eyes and it was still there, pasted on the insides of his lids. Tadashi opened them, and he covered his mouth with his bloody hands. A great sob escaped him, and curled up onto the ground as a great tremor overtook him. He mumbled incoherent things through his hands and choked on his sobs, and he tried to make the blood and the pale bodies with the red ribbons go away.

_Hiro, please_ _forgive me for being too late..._

* * *

*Flower_\- _A symbolism of one's virginity.

**Authors Notes** _\- And yes, it is possible to not die immediately when one's intestines are hanging out. If you slash the belly in such a way that the organs/intestines are unharmed (not in this case) it will not cause death, in fact the organs/intestines can function for a very long time as long as there is blood flowing providing nutrition and oxygen to them, even if there is no flesh covering. If you can keep them moist and clean and thus preventing infection this time will increase even further. But if medical treatment is not achieved in time, the victim is very unlikely to live which creates the tension in this chapter. _


	16. お休み

"Hiro…" Tadashi's feet hesitantly made their way towards his brother's body ignoring the searing pain that shot up his leg and shoulder. He didn't care about his own worthless life anymore. All he cared about was that if Hiro was alive.

The guts had been cleaved from the body. The arteries, now drained of their life fluid, stuck out like so many rubber hoses. The skin had been peeled back and messily covered the rest of Hiro's unharmed abdomen. The bottom of Hiro's rib cage had been exposed; curved bones glisten with flecks of dark muscle and blood still clinging to them, the whiteness of the bone shone out in the sea of flesh. His face was now the greyish color of a cadaver, his mouth slightly ajar blood dribbling down his chin and neck, his were eyes lidded, and dried tears were plastered on his ivory skin.

"HIRO?!" Tadashi fell hard next to him, slipping a hand under the boy's head to help him breathe, and to make himself feel better. "Hiro, open your eyes! Please wake up!" The panicking man stammered out over forming sobs.

Hiro's eyes were disoriented, they could barely look at their surroundings and from time to time they would either cross or roll back into his head. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and his breath came in shallow gasps. "Tadashi...?" he squeaked, his amber hues focused on the blurry form of his brother. "It hurts so much nii-san…"

He coughed weakly, a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. He needed a doctor… No, a surgeon right now.

The pain emitting from Hiro's usually chipper voice had Tadashi feeling hundreds little knives continuously stabbing him right in the heart. Trembled hands clung to Hiro as if he was afraid of letting him slip off into the afterlife, tears falling from his fearful gaze.

It's like his brother is slipping through his fingers. He can see the body but there's nothing there, like his soul has been emptied from his form. Hiro was deathly cold, and it was hard to process that he'll never hear his brother speak again, smile at him again, laugh again, he'll never see Hiro do anything. It's like Hiro was a fragment of Tadashi's imagination – the memories with him all seem like dreams.

No more making desserts with anyone in the cafe. No more climbing the cherry blossoms in the park. No more walking on the nearby beach every morning with someone. No more otouto...

"Hiro, I need you to listen to me, okay? I'm going to call the ambulance in just a second but I need to do this. If I don't, you'll be infected. I'm so sorry…"

Hiro blinked before weakly opening his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. A lump stationed quite tightly in his throat prevented him from screaming no matter how much he really wanted to.

Tadashi had begun to scoop the disembodied intestines into Hiro's abdomen, the guts continuously wrap around his arm clammily concentrated blood oozing onto his wrist. He could only make out Hiro's blurred shape through his blood shot, puffy, crying eyes. He felt his brother's fists pounding on his arm, inhuman cries pouring from his lips.

"Tadashi…" Hiro's words stopped short as his eyes suddenly snapped open and stayed in a stand still. His arms then limply fell from his brother's arms and his fists gently uncurled in a relaxed state. Tadashi stopped his movements once he noticed Hiro's body weight shifted in his arms. His eyes glanced towards Hiro's face and he slightly placed the rest of the insides back into Hiro's cavity, the organs sliding off with ease.

"Hiro…?" He removed his bloodied arm from the boy's body and placed his gently on his face to cup his cheek. That's when he noticed. There were no signs of movements on Hiro-he wasn't blinking, he wasn't squirming, he wasn't breathing…

No

"Hiro! Oh my God…" He knelt down further, pulling Hiro body closer to him if that were even possible. He paid no heed to the blood that started to seep through his jeans and the bottom of his shirt. He dipped his arms under his baby brother's shoulder to elevate his head. In an instant his head flew down onto Hiro's chest, his ear pressing up against his torso straining to hear that familiar sound. There was nothing…

"Please, no…" He gently but hastily laid his brother on the ground and placed the heel of his hand onto his chest. He stacked his free hand on top of the other and laced his fingers of both his hands together, and raised his fingers so they didn't touch the chest. He pressed down hard on his sternum again, and again, and again. He frequently heard the revolting crack of bones fracture beneath Hiro's flesh. He was already so frail; his ribs breaking was bound to happen but Tadashi never imagined it would be so horrible to listen to.

"Come on Hiro… Get up…Please…" He his hands from Hiro's chest and used one to tilt Hiro's chin back and the other to pinch his nose. Without hesitation, he pressed his mouth onto Hiro's and began to exhale into his brother throat. Tears welled up in his eyes, barely overflowing the bottom of his eyelids. They turned into small droplets and slithered down in random, unorganized paths; some would join together before either dribbling down his chin and neck or pinprick the skin on Hiro's face.

"No, Hiro, no, no! Please not you! You're the only one who actually cares about me so much anymore. Mom and dad are gone and Aunt Cass probably doesn't even care about me anymore. Don't leave me alone, please… I need you…"

Tadashi began to harshly press onto his brother's chest blinded with fear and desperation not noticing how much pressure he was putting on his brother's delicate lungs.

"Please, please, please, please… Wake up-"

"Oh my Gosh, sir!?" A shrill woman's voice broke through the sound of Tadashi's suffering. Tadashi glanced seeing a brunette lady in a black hoodie and jeans. She whipped out a phone from her white purse and stopped in her tracks inches away from standing away in the bodily fluids of Hiro.

Tadashi whimpered and stared straight into the distressed woman's eyes still pumping Hiro's chest.

"P-please call someone… His heart stopped… He not b-breathing… Please…!" Tadashi pleaded his head whipping back to face Hiro. The woman nodded hastily, her fingers shakily pressing on the buttons. She knelt down her movements unstable and her face pale. She reached out a hand placing it on Tadashi's back.

"It's ok, sir…" She said soothingly trying to quell the racking sobs that violently shook his body.

"He'll be okay. He'll be okay…"

* * *

Tadashi couldn't even hear the ambulance coming. He could only make out its blurred shape through his blood shot, puffy, crying eyes. A pair of strong hands pulled him back into the blinding light of the ambulance his movements still ceased.

"We need defibrillators here, stat!" A paramedic ordered, carrying Hiro bridal style towards a stretcher that the EMT had pulled out the double doorway of the ambulance. Tadashi followed shortly behind eyes wide full of fear and concern.

Police had come as well and questioned Tadashi about the two dead men that had stab wounds on their abdomens, one having a slit neck. He hesitantly explained that he had killed both of them but out of defense and that he only did it to protect his brother. Surprisingly, the police completely understood and told Tadashi they have investigated situation like this, just not as dire.

They left wrapping both of the bodies in black body bags and setting them inside the extra ambulance that the paramedics had brought along just in case.

Tadashi tailed behind the back of the stretcher his eyes still locked on his lifeless brother's face. It was so hard to look at Hiro and not see his chest rise up and down. Breathing was such a fundamental thing to do and he needed help to do it.

The paramedics let go of the bars on either side of the stretcher once he was situated. They hastily closed the doors behind themselves, gesturing Tadashi towards the white chairs on the side. He disobeyed at first saying that he wanted to be right next to his brother but was forced to sit when a paramedic literally pushed him downwards to relax on his seat.

The van stank slightly like disinfectant and chemicals. It numbed his nose and choked him, as he sat on the crisp white sheets that crinkled beneath him as he clung to them like he would to the lifeless body before him. The metal and medical equipment rattled as the van sped off to the hospital.

"CLEAR!" A male paramedic bellowed raising the charged defibrillator up towards his chin. The team of surgeons backed away from Hiro's body as the man shoved the defibrillators on Hiro's chest. He convulsed, his body jolting upwards. Tadashi keened, his hands reaching towards his head, his finger intertwining with the locks of his hair as he gripped tightly.

_Please, make it stop! Make it __**stop!**_

"He isn't responding! Charge the defibrillators again!" A female paramedic called out staring at the heart monitor. The irritating monotone sound of the machine flat lining echoed throughout the interior of the ambulance. Tadashi's body curled up, his chest falling onto his knees.

The ride to the hospital was more terrifying than the accident itself; with every bump that the ambulance made, Tadashi's anxiety peaked higher. Seeing Hiro strapped in to the stretcher he knew it was just the beginning. The paramedics said that if that woman didn't call when she did, he could've died. Tadashi knew they were trying to help, but their words just bounced right off him. It was such a blunt thing to say, but he didn't care how they saved him, all he cared about was if he was going to be okay.

"CLEAR!" A voice roared the word tearing straight through Tadashi's heart. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. It reminded him too much of that day… He watched in horror as Hiro convulsed once more but again, still unresponsive. _No... _He wasn't going to let his brother fall into the same demise as his mother. He wasn't… He sprang up from his seat, his arms reaching for Hiro's torso but was stopped short when a paramedic behind the stretcher grabbed his wrist keeping him in place.

"No! Get off me! I NEED TO SEE MY BROTHER! PLEASE!" Tadashi screamed, panting, struggling to break free from the nurse.

"We are doing everything we can to start your brothers heart again, sir" The nurse explained, using a cloth to wipe the tears spilling down Tadashi's cheeks. Tadashi sniveled, trying to pry her skinny fingers off.

"I can't lose my baby brother too!"

The paramedic pushed him slightly against his seat and smiled faintly. "Stay in your seat. Please?"

She pursed her lips and took a seat next to Tadashi. Tadashi watched her sit down then his eyes snapped back to look at Hiro, feeling helpless. The nurse held her arm tightly around Tadashi's shoulders, whispering calming words to him but he didn't listen. He sat in his chair, leaning forward with his hand clamped to his mouth for the fear of vomiting.

"Three...two...one... CLEAR!"

Tadashi put his hands over his ears to block out the background noises, sobbing harder. His eyes were bloodshot and sore. He wanted to Hiro. He wanted to hug him so closely and tell him how sorry he was for everything he had done wrong. He wanted to kiss him on the forehead and nose as he did when they were children. He wanted to caress his cheek as he did when Hiro was sad and rub their noses together. He wouldn't be able to do that anymore after today and it was his fault.

"He's conscious!" A voice tore through Tadashi's ears. His head shot up and his eyes locked onto the lidded eyes of his brother's. He was awake and _alive_.

"Someone pass me the resuscitator! He still can't breathe on his own!" The paramedic next to Tadashi stood up from her seat and trotted towards the side of the vehicle to grab the medical equipment from a plastic box sitting inside of a shelf.

Tadashi stared straight into Hiro's eyes and he saw himself, broken and petrified. Hiro shook violently, blood from his wounds beginning to trickle down the stretcher onto the tile like bottom of the ambulance. Tadashi smiled softly tilting his head to the side. He reached his hand towards Hiro's not minding the blood that clammily clung to his palm. He intertwined their fingers and laid his head on the stretcher right next to his. Hiro drew in a sharp painful gasp from the lack of air in his lungs and as if on cue a paramedic had placed the mask of the resuscitator over his mouth.

"It's okay kid, just relax…" A gentle male voice whispered consolingly.

"We will be at the hospital momentarily… Just breathe…" Hiro weakly looked up at the male paramedic who had placed the resuscitator on his mouth. He could barely make out the words he spoke for the only noise he could hear was the obnoxious ringing in his ears. He then let his head limply fall back to the side his eyes meeting Tadashi's again. Tadashi whimpered softly and used his other hand to rub his thumb comfortingly on Hiro's tiny, frail wrist.

"You're going to be okay Hiro… I promise…"

* * *

Tadashi's heart jumped once he felt the ambulance come to a stop. During the ride, Hiro was finally able to breathe on his own but he was critically unstable. The EMT have noticed that his eyes movements were extremely abnormal he had had the inability to focus. He had been diagnosed with coup-contrecoup; it is an injury that is at the site of the impact and on the complete opposite side of the brain.

Medics told Tadashi this occurs when the force impacting the head is not only great enough to cause bruising at the site of impact, but also is able to move the brain and cause it to slam into the opposite side of the skull, which causes the additional bruise. This meant that Hiro still had a slim chance of survival since not only did it cause bruising, but it caused internal bleeding from the impacts and from shards of his already fractured skull penetrating his brain. They informed Tadashi that chances of survival was twenty-eight percent…

They doors of the ambulance swung open and the EMT raced out of the vehicle with no hesitation. They burst through the door, Tadashi following shortly behind.

"THIS BOY NEEDS AN OPERATION RIGHT NOW!" A paramedic shouted pushing the stretcher through the automatic door. A receptionist at the front of the large maple wood desk stared in awe, the phone that was in her hand fell onto the granite countertop with a clang.

A paramedic explained that Hiro needed medical attention immediately. He had three broken ribs (two on the left and one on the right), a fractured skull, been eviscerated severely, slashed multiple times in the chest, and raped. Nurses and doctors hustled around Hiro and Tadashi barged through the crowd of doctors and nurses that were staring at the boy, panicked when they started pushing Hiro down a hallway with the words '_Emergency Room'_ imprinted in large red letters on the edge of the entrance.

"W-Wait, wait, Hiro I'm coming!" Tadashi stammered, following. A female paramedic laid a strong firm grip on his shoulder and pulled him slightly backwards and turned him around to face her.

"Sir, you can't go in there-"

Tadashi shrugged her off ignoring her command giving off a glare accompanied with a snarl before trotting forwards to join his brother's side.

"Wait, sir!" Tadashi was stopped in his tracks when two male paramedics seized him, one holding his forearm the other yanking on the posterior of his shirt.

"Get... OFF! I want see Hiro! I want to see my brother! Please, let go! Let me go!" Hiro shrieked. People were looking, but Tadashi didn't care. The paramedics were taking his little brother away, and it might be the last time he saw him. He wanted to say goodbye...

"Sir, you don't understand! You can't go in there! You are hurt yourself, we must treat you as well!" The doctor pulling his shirt tried to explain to the panicking man, yanking him backwards.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Hey! That's enough!" One of the receptionists stood up from her chair and began to walk around the corner of the desk. Tadashi ceased his movements and watched the lady walk towards him.

"You will need to follow me, now…" She said softly but with a bitter snarl in her tone. Tadashi blinked and he felt the hand on his arm loosen its grip and his shirt fall loosely onto his back.

"But…" Tadashi whimpered and looked back at the hallway which Hiro had disappeared. The lady sighed and walked behind him, using her arm the forcefully push him towards another hallway in the opposite direction.

"Just follow me this way…" She calmly said. Tadashi stuttered incoherent words as she dragged him down the hallway.

The receptionist pushed the squeaking doors and entered the waiting room. A smell filled Tadashi nostrils; the smell of germs, disinfectant and medicines. Disgusted, he walked to the mucky waiting room. There were two uncomfortable looking, worn plastic chairs and an oak table in the corner with dated magazines piled on top of it. The room felt dull, dark and cold. It seemed silent, despite the air conditioner making a familiar buzz. The only noticeable sound was the muffled noise of doors opening and closing every 10 seconds and chairs screeching each time somebody moved. A blast of cool air conditioning hit him in the face, making him shiver all over.

The receptionist led him to the seat to let him sit offering him a drink from the clear plastic water dispenser but he refused. He was too scared and the sheer thought of knowing that his brother was getting surgery he wanted to vomit.

"I know it's scary, but you will to stay calm. It isn't healthy to-"

"How am I supposed to stay calm when my brother is literally dying?!" Tadashi hissed his head falling head into his palms. The lady bit her lip and gently laid a hand on Tadashi trembling back stroking softly.

"I want him back, I want him back, I want him back…" He mumbled hiccups erupting from his throat in between each word. He couldn't control himself; his emotions were taking complete control of his mind seizing him from reality. The lady inhaled shakily and continued to rub his back.

"I know, I know… Just breathe. Just breathe… Everything is going to be okay…"

* * *

"Mr. Hamada… Mr. Hamada!" Tadashi awoke with a start. He rubbed his baggy eyes which were covered in black and blue circles. He lifted his body from the table which his torso had been laying on.

"I have news about your brother…" A male surgeon in a white coat accompanied with turquoise a shirt and pants closed the door behind him. Tadashi shot up from his position and watched as the doctor sat down next him. The medic cleared his throat and adjusted the clipboard to his liking.

"Hiro Hamada: age fourteen, height five feet. Hiro is in a very unstable condition. Seizures from him were introduced during the operation and he continuously vomited blood. His rectum has been torn, his small and large intestines have been cut multiple times, and his chest has been mangled severely. His sternum is fractured and three ribs, two on the left and one on the right, have broken off of it. Lastly but most important, the areas where his brain has been damaged…"

Tadashi held his breath twiddling his fingers nervously as he waited for the worst.

"Since Hiro was diagnosed with coup-contrecoup, his occipital lobe and his broca's area have been brutally wounded. The occipital lobe controls primarily controls his vision while the broca's area controls his speech. We have tested both his sight and speech but results came back negative. He can't say anything without stuttering and he can't see anything farther than the tip of his nose. His brainstem is bruised. Right now he can't swallow, breathe or do other involuntary functions. His heartbeat is also still abnormal."

Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He hands reached from his chest clenching tightly and closing his eyes. Tears burst from his eyes leaving rivers of liquid that dribbled down his chin. The doctor took in a long breath; he had always hated telling friends and relatives of the patient the damages done.

"Hiro as also lost so much blood that he has been diagnosed with a condition called hypovolemic shock. Hypovolemic shock, is a life-threatening condition that results when you lose more than twenty percent of your body's blood or fluid supply. This severe fluid loss makes it impossible for the heart to pump sufficient blood through Hiro's body. His organs are failing and we aren't sure if he will make a full recovery or even recover at all… But, I can take you to him now if you would like."

The doctor placed a hand on Tadashi's quivering shoulder. The sobbing man opened his eyes and nodded slowly. The doctor gave him a weak smile and helped him stand up.

"Follow me. I bet you really want to see him…"

* * *

Hiro looked horrific.

His mangled skin made Tadashi feel nauseous. From his left shoulder a sterile bandage traveled from below his armpit and went to his sternum and stopping at his waist. His pallor was far too gray to be anywhere near healthy. There seemed to be tubes all over the place—IVs, arterial lines, some finding connection with Hiro by disappearing into the swaths of bandages on his stomach, larger, snaking down his throat. He needed help to breathe, something so simple for any human to do.

Hiro looked so small and helpless lying there. More helpless than Tadashi ever thought possible. The white sheets and endless tubes swallowed him. Tadashi was scared to touch him for fear that he would break.

He wasn't supposed to be laying in a hospital bed. He was supposed to be home with him, playing video games and watching horror movies. Tadashi had never, ever imagined he'd see a day when his baby brother would need help simply to breathe.

Now, he watched his brother's chest rise and fall in a steady, mechanical rhythm as the ventilator delivered the oxygen he could not breathe sufficiently on his own. He was alive, but not by his own strength. The thought sickened Tadashi.

It was a constant every time Tadashi visited. Every single day, for hours on end or until they kicked him out. He'd spent the first couple of nights after Hiro's admission in the hospital room, bedding up in his sleeping bag on the hard cushions that passed for a sofa, convinced that his brother would wake up the next day. But it has been a weak since the incident, and he was still unresponsive.

"Tadashi… You haven't eaten or drank anything all day…" A familiar soft voice whispered. Tadashi didn't move from his spot. He was face down on the bed holding Hiro's hand in his own the fingers intertwined. He has been in the exact spot for days every time he visited the hospital. He been there for so long almost every doctor in the building knew his name.

Tadashi only grunted in response he heard the lady. She was Hiro's personal nurse. She always came in to check on Hiro making sure that his IV levels were stable and his heartbeat was normal but the main reason why she came in there so much was to check on Tadashi.

"I brought you some Jell-O and lemonade from the cafeteria. I know it's not the best lunch but it's something." She tried to say cheerfully placing the tray on a countertop near the door. Tadashi smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but maybe later…" Was all he said before shutting down again focusing only on Hiro. The nurse stared at him for a second. It broke her heart to see him like this but there was nothing she could do to make him eat. She turned back around heading for the door.

"Just… try not to worry too much…" The click of a door then echoed in the room and Tadashi was left in there alone with his unconscious brother.

"…I'm not leaving you… Even if you die, I'm letting you go alone… I promise…"

* * *

He was in a heavy black cloud. Nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Just this heaviness in his whole body. So heavy that he cannot move. He can't remember how to open his eyes. Then he starts to hear noises. The buzz of machines. Clicking of feet near him. Quiet talking.

Hiro slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled his nose. His mouth was dry and he smacked his lips a few times. He was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the window reflected off the white walls, making him want to close his eyes again. He felt like he had slept for years, but he was still tired. He heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned his head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in his neck were stiff and sore and his abdomen felt awful but not as bad as before.

He noticed that the rest of the room was obscured by a drawn baby blue curtain. The same shade of blue as his gown. He couldn't really make out who the people were and his drowsiness was calling him back into the abyss stronger than his curiosity to find out who was in the room.

He rolled onto his side to get more comfortable but stopped his movements when he heard the whispering in the room cease. He then heard the squeaking of shoes trotting towards the side of his bed and rustling come from the curtain. The person person's fingers gripped the edge of the curtain and drew it back.

_"Hiro?"_

* * *

_So school is right around the corner... Bleck. BUT that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this. In fact I might right chapters faster since I'll get bored more easily. And I may or may have not cried while writing this, oops... I'm also changing the story name to "Red String Of Fate" in Japanese Kanji and maybe change some of the chapters' names but nothing else will be change. Reviews and faves appreciated! _ฅʕ•ᴥ•ʔฅ _(Apologies if there are mistakes...) _


	17. 思い出

"Who-who are you?" Hiro questioned staring into the unfamiliar woman's eyes. Her face was eerily streaked with tears and she was wearing the same baby blue clothing as him. He shrunk back once he noticed that he frown slowly stretched into a smile, her eyes widening to compliment her sadistic grin.

"Why, Hiro? Why did you kill me…?" She whispered shuffling towards the boy. Hiro blinked before backing up towards the headboard. He hesitantly shifted to the edge of the bed and was about to swing his feet over and run but before he had any time to take action, he felt a warm and wet of pair of hands grab his wrist.

"No! Let me go! Please!-" He was cut off from his sentence when the woman behind him grab him by the neck forcing him to look at her disoriented face.

"What's wrong, Hiro-kun? Don't remember me?" She cooed stroking his face with her bloodied palm. He recoiled revolted by her abnormal loving touch. He peered down at his wrist once he realized that this woman's hands were completely free. Two large black, inky hands clung tightly to his arms almost like chains forcing him to stay on the bed against his will. He glanced back up at the lady with uneasiness his shaky hand approaching the one on his neck, the hands that clung to his wrist jerking his hand down from time to time.

"Why couldn't you be like your brother…?"

Hiro's hand stopped midway his breath hitching in his throat. His glassy orbs stared directly into the woman's soulless, who's seemed to grow solemn.

_What?_

The woman slithered closer, her mouth beginning to stretch in a nauseating smirk. Her free boney hand began to morph, her fingernails seemingly growing longer almost the shape of large claws. Hiro was a stone, petrified. He felt his brain screaming at him to run, but he didn't feel like moving. He felt like he deserved this, this darkness, this torment. This life...

Hiro was sinking, forever drowning in this endless Hell. The frigid darkness spread throughout his body and suffocated him. He felt the hands on his wrist release their grip but what quickly took their place were two chains on each arm. He felt hopeless as they forcefully pulled him downward into the abyss that compared to his life seemed like Heaven. As he was brought under, he didn't resist. He didn't scream nor fight back. Instead, he succumbed to the murky depths.

Now that he thinks about it, his whole life has been a mess. He could remember ever since he was little, barely being able to walk, Aunt Cass has always treated him poorly. She was always treat Tadashi with so much better respect as if he was her own son. However, Hiro was different. He remembered how Aunt Cass how would never celebrate his birthday. Instead Tadashi would have to bring Hiro into their own room and always utter the words _I'm so sorry _before pulling him in his lap and hugging him until they both feel asleep.

School was horrible too. He was always treated so poorly by the other students just because of his age. Sitting alone at lunch, his face getting stuffed into the toilet bowl, shoved continuously in the hallways, and even getting beat up at least once a week. He remembered having to avoid Tadashi who would wait for him at the sidewalk so they could catch the cable car back home. He would walk down the sidewalk and people giving him stares as he wiped away the blood that cascaded down his nose. He would get home so late and during his walk he would keep receiving calls from his brother every minute, but he ignore every single one. Days like this would increase in numbers throughout the week until it was every single day. Over the span of his life weeks like this was normal. Aunt Cass really didn't pay attention to the injuries that plastered Hiro's body. But Tadashi was different. Every day when he got home Tadashi would question about the wounds but it was always the same answer. _'I got hurt in PE'_

But, there was one day when the people at school pushed it too far.

When Hiro was 13 on the day of graduation. The ceremony had just finished and people have already received their diplomas. There was an after school party in the gym, the items inside consisting of a pool table, drinks and snacks a DJ and just teenagers looking for a good time. He could remember it so vividly…

* * *

_"So, what's a pretty boy like you doing here all alone tonight?" A man walked up to him dressed in a red hoodie and jeans a beer in his hand. He leaned on the doorway of the exit, swinging so slightly a wine bottle by the neck. Hiro looked up before taking a cautious step back. He was just about to leave the gym to the courtyard to meet up with his brother. Another drunk guy. Great_

_"I just want to leave. Get out of my way." Hiro snarled using his elbow to push on the man's waist from the door._

_"Now wait a sec…" The man slurred grabbing Hiro's wrist before he even had time to step out the door._

_"Hey! Let go of me!" Hiro widened eyes stared at the man desperately as he tried prying of his firm grip with his skinny fingers. The man smirked as he glided his other hand towards his waist._

_"C'mon baby, I know you want me…" He swiftly pulled Hiro's body uncomfortably close to his, the stench of alcohol causing Hiro's nose to sting. The man leaned down and placed hungry bites on Hiro's delicate neck. _

_"I SAID GET OFF!" Hiro used his free hand to quickly slap the man across the face. The man grunted and his eyes stared blankly at the wall in which his head was forcefully turned towards. He brought a hand up to his stinging red cheek. _

_"How dare you, I'll make you regret that…" Hiro peered up at the man, his gaze worrisome. In an instant, the man's hand seized Hiro by the throat, a choked gasp escaping his lips. He fought for air, coughing and sputtering as his hands reached for the ones on his neck._

_"You better shut up before I snap your neck. If you comply I'll go easy with you…" the man growled before sadistically chuckling under his breath. He then slammed Hiro's head against the wall. Hiro grunted as his head made full contact with the wood. Why was this happening? Why was no one around doing anything? Did they not care? _

_The man laid his hands around the boy's neck and squeezed to give him a choke, he was surprised, and his eyes became round and her lips parted. His legs moved, panicked, as the man's grip tightened. He let go of the boy's fragile neck and he fell limply to the floor shaking and crying. Pathetic. The man brandished the emerald bottle high before slamming it down on Hiro's head._

_Hiro remember seeing a bright light. Where was he? A cool shudder trickled down his spine. Glancing around nervously, he saw somber portraits staring at him from behind layers of dust, seemingly penetrating his very being. Cold, hesitant light streams in through a cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the walls._

_Hidden in the dim light lay redundant ropes in the dust that led to his wrist, a tight knot securing him to the neck of a lamp. _

_No..._

_A man from the darkness crept closer, feeling the same thrill that enveloped him every time he got to use his "birthday present". He knelt down and lay his hand on Hiro's hip, not fat but soft. A smile crept over his young features as his hand ran first down his thigh and then up to his chest. He was warm enough not to be dead, but so immobile that the drugs had him messed up for the count. He felt the urge to see his face, touch hid hair, take his body, and that is what he did. _

_Hiro felt the man's fingers dig into his cheek, the five blackened ovals that would remain and discolor his skin long after the blood had dried from her veins. The scream was stifled. He could hear him panting, the pleasure in his breath, like an animal in heat. He was not stealing but rather claiming what was to be rightfully his. He did not speak, no need to tell Hiro not to fight, to make a sound. His fingers did all the work. Cling, hook, crush, threatening to unhinge Hiro's very jaw if another sound were to leave his lips. That was how he was to remain, silent. Taken, silently. Raped, silently. Die, silently _

_"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you and all those fucking people you tell. Do you hear me you fuck?"_

* * *

_Long after the man left and untied the boy and Hiro's tears had dried and his abrasions plastered on his ivory skin, his sense of self remained in tatters. _

_But it hurt too much to move and his head was swimming. He laid there trying to pull himself together. He didn't know how long he laid there. Minutes, hours, everything blurred together. He couldn't even focus on moving his limbs._

_His chestnut eyes grew wide with unshed tears. He slumped himself against the wall, getting his head together and once realizing where he was, he began to trek home. It was slow and painful, but he managed. The burning ache between his legs made the walk unpleasant and he was limping, but he didn't want to stay in that god forsaken shed._

_Of course when he got home he was alone since Tadashi and Aunt Cass were still probably at the ceremony, celebrating with friends and family. Hiro immediately went to the shower, throwing his dirty close into the trash and covered them with paper towels and tissue so Tadashi wouldn't suspect anything. He tried rubbing away the man's scent from his skin, the shame, the sin, but it wasn't working. Every day now he would remember the man's face and never forget. And why? Why did he have to be claimed again by another man just a year later? Was he worthless; a meaningless being on this world?_

_He felt like a distortion what he once was, unable to find his way back. Each day was a thing in itself, he didn't dwell in the past or look to the future. He has been different since that day, cold, sometimes numb to emotions and barely smiled. His loved ones wanted him back. They wanted the same boy they loved before, the boy who brought them sunshine. How could he tell them those rays just weren't there? That he was barely there? He had to accept he would be a different person from here on in. That person would be more cautious, less trusting of strangers, more fearful. But still he clung to his aunt and brother. He loved them so very much, but he felt like they didn't love him back. How could they anyway? After all the pain he has caused in their life._

Suddenly, there was a gleam of light, and a sharp pain running across his chest. Looking down, he discovered blood, beginning to soak his gown when another pain drew his attention. He tried to breath but nothing came in… He throat had been slit, five long narrow deep gashes lined his throat. To his surprise the pain dulled, beginning to feel warm.

Was this really how everything was going to end? What a pathetic way to die. No one would care though. Tadashi was probably only pretending to care for him when he was stabbed. Hiro was such a burden on his shoulders when their mother and father died. Once he is dead, Tadashi could care less about his lifeless body. He would just go back to being happy with his friends and Aunt Cass

_Aunt Cass_

Hiro felt his body suddenly fall hard against what seemed to be water, the substance engulfing his entire body. Was this death? Was this the Hell that he was destined to be dragged into after his life? How peaceful…

The claw wounds began to bleed, the blood like crimson ribbons danced in the misty darkness of the water. Bubbles from his breath joined in as the floated miles above Hiro's head before disappearing from his sight. He then felt the water begin to fade; evaporate in a way until it was just him floating in a space of nothingness. A continuum of darkness.

_"Hiro…"_

Hiro's eyes snapped open from their relaxed state, the pair staring into another's lidded.

_"HIRO! WHY DID YOU KILL ME!? YOU, WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE THAT DIED!? WHY!? YOU ARE A MEANINGLESS CHUNK OF MEAT! DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD!"_

Hiro cringed slightly, attempting to avoid the deathly glare from his pursuer. She blinked before sighing and eerily creeping towards him. She placed a bony hand on his shoulder pulling him closer so his ear barely touched her lips. She smiled before letting her other hand release him from his chains.

_"Ochite… (Fall…)_

Never had a few moments deliberation seemed like an eternity as he feels feel my consciousness ebbing away, and his thoughts, as clear and concise as they were mere moments ago, were coming to an end. His eyes grow heavy from the overwhelming feeling of his life coming to an end. . At once, he was struck with incoherence, an inconsistency to his thoughts as he tilted his head down to avert eyes from the figure —for he had already decided to give himself away to his pursuer, from exhaustion. He wanted to be dead to the world before the rest of him ever hit the cold floor. The last thing he could hear was the woman's, Aunt Cass's, and Tadashi's laughter before his body hit the cold barren floor.

* * *

Hiro's nightmare ended abruptly, as he was shaken back into reality. His eyes opened, his eyelashes faintly batting against his lids when he blinked. He laid there completely unaware of where he was. His muscles felt weak, just like his energy. He let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as he began to close his eyes again too tired actually wake up.

"Hiro…?" Hiro's eyes fluttered open when he heard his name being softly spoken by a familiar voice. Could it be? He quickly turned to his opposite side and his eyes paired up with another pair of amber ones.

He couldn't process what happened in those next seconds. Just a second ago, he was staring into the eyes of his brother and in the next his was completely body was engulfed in warm fabric.

"You're awake..." Tadashi's arms gripped Hiro, leaving him breathless as he held onto him. It felt so amazing to be in the comfort of his arms. With one last choking squeeze, Tadashi let go and lifted Hiro's head into his heads by his cheeks. Hiro blankly stared at him taking in every single emotion he made.

"I thought you would never wake up again..." He whispered, using one of his thumbs to caress Hiro's cheek.

"I thought you were going to die; I thought that if you didn't wake up, the doctors would have no choice but to put you to sleep... But you're here now and that's all that matters. I love you so much, Hiro..." Tadashi leaned in and gently kissed him on the forehead before pulling him back into a hug. Hiro blinked, still troubled by the words Tadashi said. How long had he been out?

"Oh my gosh everyone, he's awake..." A soft female's voice called out. She walked up behind Tadashi and drawn the curtain even more, revealing a crowd of doctors all huddled together but broke their form when the curtain was completely drawn.

In the hands they held clipboards, pens, documents and one in particular held a needle with clear thick liquid in the barrel. The particular doctor glanced to the other doctors before smiling and setting down the syringe.

"So you've finally decided to join us, Hiro... How did you sleep?" His voice was soft and gentle and it made Hiro feel more comfortable here just listening to it. Tadashi pulled back again, releasing Hiro from his grasp. His cheeks were red, puffy, and streaked with tears and a smile stretched from ear to ear on his face.

"Don't ever sleep that long again, knucklehead..." Tadashi whispered planting a kiss on the bridge of Hiro's nose before using his wrist to wipe the welling tears in his eyes. Hiro stared at Tadashi for a few more moments, a slight giggle coming from his lips.

"D-dashi!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this took forever. You know, school and such :/ There are definitely going to be mistakes in this so I'm sorry! I'll fix them later when I'm not tired. Oh, and if anyone is confused, when Hiro "woke up" in the last chapter, that is when is nightmare started. Reviews and faves are appreciated!


	18. 軽快

Tadashi sat eagerly on the wooden chair, tapping his foot feverishly and holding his head in his hands. Just yesterday his brother awoken, bright-eyed and smiling which was what he didn't expect since Hiro had to deal with a serious situation. He didn't question it though. He was too ecstatic in the moment knowing his brother was alive. After the two brothers embraced, one of the nurses escorted Tadashi out of the room, tears in her eyes. She was able to hold them back until they made it to a private waiting room. Tadashi fearing for the worst hesitantly asked why she was crying. She wiped away her tears with her wrist and began to speak. Tadashi would never forget the words she said.

Tadashi sat down in a green squishy chair, shaking with anticipation as the nurse held the tips of his fingers in her slightly cupped hands. His smile faded instantly when he noticed the tears welling in her eyes. He knew it had to do with Hiro.

"What's wrong with him…?" Tadashi asked, breath shaking and his smile curving to a frown.

"W-We should have told you this e-earlier, your brother… He's been diagnosed with Anemia… Anemia is a condition that develops when your blood lacks enough healthy red blood cells or hemoglobin. If you have too few or abnormal red blood cells, or your hemoglobin is abnormal or low, the cells in his body will not get enough oxygen. Symptoms of anemia occur because organs aren't getting what they need to function properly. Insufficient amounts of blood are traveling to his organs. Tadashi… he is dying but slowly I'm-I'm so sorry…"

He cried and didn't stop. It's been hours since the news was told to him and rivers were still flowing down his face, hiccups racking his body.

Why was this happening? To his brother…. To his Hiro… He leaned down a bit, removing his shaking hands from his wet face. He positioned one arm so that he could rest his chin on the ball of his palm and look out the window. Why?

* * *

Hiro lied silently on hospital bed, staring at the ceiling listening carefully to the steady monotone beep of the heart monitor. They all came back in a flood; the memories. He wishes he was as ignorant as he was yesterday. All happy with his brother, carefree and calm. Now it was different. He could hear the doctors talking yesterday about his condition, anemia. Prior, they drugged him causing his mind to comprehend his surroundings vaguely. He was later fully aware of everything, hearing the doctors talking about his probable death, the date he would be euthanized and how it was his technically his fault that he ended up like this. He wanted to scream at them. But he couldn't… He could only lay helplessly at their mercy.

"Hello? Hiro?" Hiro bit his lip before slightly turning his head to the direction of the noise.

"I'm coming in, okay?" The voice spoke quietly before it was interrupted by the annoying creak of the door. A small woman's face peered off the side of the door. She smiled softly when she made eye contact with him and she shuffled inside before closing the door.

"Well, Hiro, good morning! How did you sleep?" She said brightly, adjusting the clipboard in her hand to rest on her stomach. Hiro didn't reply. He couldn't. He nodded forcing a smile on his face. The nurse clapped her hands quietly before writing down information on the yellow documents on the clipboard.

"You know; your brother was so happy to see your eyes again yesterday." She spoke up to break the silence. Hiro perked up, looking at the nurse with interest. The nurse brushed a strand of hair from her face whilst walking over to the side of Hiro's bed to take a seat.

"Yesterday when you first woke up and Tadashi saw you, he broke. After a while you fell back asleep and Tadashi went insane thinking you were going back into another coma." The nurse chuckled softly before continuing her story.

"We literally had to pry him off of you and drag him out the door into a waiting room. We explained everything to him that you were fine, but he still tried to fight the doctors to get to you. He really missed you…" She reached over on the counter that sat next to Hiro. She pushed away a few items before grabbing the one she needed. Morphine. She then picked up a needle after before turning back to face Hiro.

Hiro's face went white when he saw the needle. The nurse made a sad smile.

"I know it looks intimidating but it will help dull the pain. You'll feel nothing but a little pinch." She ejected the liquid into the barrel of the needle.

"Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

* * *

Tadashi waited impatiently in the waiting hall where the nurse escorted him after their talk in the waiting room. He was in pain trying to keep his head high but dying inside whenever something reminds him of his brother. He feels lonely, hopeless… There's no one there for him now that his brother will be gone, whether that will happen or not. Every minute he puts on a fake smile so people won't worry about him, but inside he just wants someone to understand, to recognize his loss, to be there for him. He felt a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on his shoulders and she couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. He was going to lose Hiro. He was going lose his sunshine.

He feels no wisp of relief, as his mind drifts further into the abyss of sorrow. Hopelessly he ponders these afflictions, only reaffirming the hell he now wanders. Any hope for relief is thwarted by the agony and sadness that haunts him-

"Mr. Hamada!"

Tadashi snapped out of dreary trance he was in and his eyes met with the same doctor that told him about Hiro's injuries. The doctor smiled slightly and took a seat in front of Tadashi.

"I have news about your brother again." He whispered his face going solemn. He scratched the scruff that pricked his skin on his chin.

"He is just so young. I don't understand how anyone could do such a thing to a kid…"

Tadashi didn't respond. He just nodded his head slowly and faintly, swallowing hard and holding the water that threatened to flow from his eyes. _Oh god, Hiro… _The doctor let out a long deep sigh looking at the documents on his clipboard then back at Tadashi who was now wiping away droplets of forming tears with the end of his sleeve. He glanced back down to the crisp white sheets before handing it to the crying man.

"These are the payments… I was afraid to show you this." He hesitantly handed the clipboard to Tadashi setting it down in his lap. He didn't want to look, he really didn't. It was like some kind if strong force was telling him to do so, and he did. He wishes he didn't. The next thing he heard was a clang of wood hitting the tile once the object was dropped from his hands. No… That had to be wrong. It _had_ to be...

He could feel the first tear about to fall. He blinked it away and shoved his face onto his palms

"Mr. Hamada...?"

Tadashi turned his head from him, pressing a finger on his lashes. "Something got in my eye."

He didn't say another word. Another tear formed in his eyes, and this time he let it roll down his cheek onto his hand. Jeez, how noticeable can he get? He let out a loud whimper and began to writhe, moving his arms to wrap around his waist for comfort. He didn't care if he looked like an idiot, he wanted comfort. He needed it.

_$137,000… _

The words seemed to grow bigger the longer he looked at it. How? How was he supposed to pay that much? He knew Aunt Cass wouldn't support him-_them_ anymore. At this rate, Hiro would be kicked out and not be able to receive medical care-

_Friends_

Of course! How could he of not thought if that? He slightly looked up a bit meetings his doctor' gaze. His lips curved upwards, his eyes lighting up.

"Excuse me, but may I speak with someone on the phone. They're friends." Tadashi whispered reaching for his pocket. The doctor's face twisted in confusion from the man's sudden change in demeanor but quickly dismissed that thought.

"I was wondering if they could help with the payments…" Tadashi softly spoke, barely audible. He began to twiddle with his thumbs not taking his ryes off the man in front of him waiting for an answer. The doctor sat for a moment confused by the man's sudden whims, but shrugged it off. His mouth crooked into a smile and he stood up from his seat.

"Of course… I'll be in Hiro's room if you need me. You have to okay to visit him." With that, he walked down the corridor and disappeared into the intensive care unit hallway. Tadashi eyes lit up when he heard the last few words the doctor said.

_That means Hiro's doing okay right now…._

He grinned slightly whilst pulling out his phone from his jean pockets. This could save his brother… He began to dial Honey's number and once done, press it up to his ear. He sat still in his seat feeling the irritating buzz from the dial on his ear.

Then, she picked up…

"Tadashi…?"

* * *

Hiro groggily took a step forward, leaning and putting his weight on the two bars that were by his sides.

"Excellent job, Hiro. You're doing great!" The nurse giggled recording Hiro's performance on her documents. Hiro faltered forwards and finally stopped mid stride. The nurse glanced up from her paperwork and frown when she saw the sight off Hiro. He was breathing abnormally and each step seemed to take more effort and strength. He would stop every now and then before struggling to walk forwards again, the IV pole shortly following after him. Her eyebrows furrowed before she set down her papers and stood up.

"Hiro, you can stop if you-"

Hiro knees buckled under him before he collapsed onto the ground, the IV pole coming shortly after and the blood bag exploding once there was impact.

"Hiro!"

He just lay there careless, staring at the air unblinkingly as if he had forgotten how to close his eyes. His dark hair was spread across the ground, in contrast to the floor. He felt like he could hear the wind blow through the naked branches of the tall trees from outside with the window open and he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Tadashi sauntered down the corridor, watching the families of patients leave with smiles as they walked with their family that was coming home for the first time in a long time. To him, the hallway was dark and eerie, almost like an abandoned asylum.

He stood at the beginning of the long and dark hallway which was illuminated by an array of glaring lights, one of which was flickering. His face was numbed by the frigid air and he was overwhelmed by the strong and pungent smell of disinfectant. Gradually and reluctantly, He made his way forward and realized how silent everything was, except for the rhythmic and mechanical sound of the flickering light and soft hum of mumbled talking. There hung no paintings on the wall nor any sign of vibrancy. Everything was a shade of pure white, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Before he knew it he found himself standing at Hiro's door, his head low. He all of a sudden wanted to vomit knowing what awaited him on the other side. He brought his hand up slowly towards the wooden door and hesitantly knocked softly.

Tadashi could hear the pitter of heels hitting the floor and the click of the door opening. A distraught woman's face peered out from the side.

"Hello, Mr. Hamada. Are you here to see here Hiro?" She inquired, opening the door a little more so the room could be seen even more. Tadashi nodded slightly as the nurse stepped out of his way. The nurse frowned slightly and she stepped backwards to close the door before following Tadashi in the room.

"He had a bit of an accident. He fell over during therapy and his blood bag exploded." Tadashi glanced back at the distressed woman, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You are supposed to keep watch of him during therapy, right?" He stopped in his tracks startling the nurse behind him.

"C-Correct…"

"Then if you really were walking with him, why the hell did he fall over…"

The nurse stared at the man with wide eyes.

"I was watching him from about two feet away-"

"So you weren't walking with him?! You really think he'll be able to walk on his own with tripping somehow?!" Tadashi raised his voice, his tone obviously sounding more irritated. The nurse stepped back in defense just in case.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have to understand that we didn't help him since we had to see how he would do on his own… I know you are upset but you have to understand the-"

"Can I just see him?" Tadashi snarled. The nurse blinked before nodding her head slowly.

"He's resting on the bed in the back of the room. And, I'm sorry…" She whispered before heading towards the door. She twisted the knob and exited the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Tadashi kept his eyes locked on the door, contemplating about the conversation he just had. Did he go too far? He shook off fixing his mind to more important measures. Hiro. He spun on his heel and headed for the back.

Tadashi headed towards a crisp white curtain that stood in the corner of the room and pulled it back to reveal his brother peacefully sleeping.

Hiro was curled up on the edge of the bed, rheumy eyes staring lidded at the large clock opposite him. His eyes were dark, and the rings below them even darker; periodically his eyelids would droop downwards, only to have them snap wide open again, feigning alertness. His clothes, while neatly given at first from the hospital; his shirt was creased and was loose around his shoulders and it fell halfway down his chest. His hair was unkempt and ruffled, resembling a birds-nest more and more as the clock ticked on.

"Hey, Hiro…?" Tadashi knelt down next to his unresponsive brother and pulled his delicate hand into his own. He used his other hand to comb the hair out of his face before moving from his position to sit on the bed, gently moving Hiro so he could have room. He slid his hands under the crook of Hiro's legs and around the back of his torso. He leaned back onto the bed Hiro still in his arms and sighed once he felt the headboard press up against him and Hiro softly hum under his breath. He then looked down at his face, taking in the round features of his small appearance.

He stared longingly, his eyebrows that usually arch into smile look more serious as he looks Tadashi's way. The look in his eyes were so lonesome. The glint they had that revealed a world of darkness and even though he would try to hide it with a fake smile before, his eyes revealed it all. The dark, colorless eyes that mourned his despair... Tadashi could sense Hiro's hurt and the pain that life has put him through. He kept on going and try to make the most of life. He's depressed, lost, dysfunctional, and wants someone to save him.

They were beautiful though. The kind that he could look into and feel like he's getting lost. The kind he feels like are truly windows to the soul. They glow with the depth of Andromeda, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smolder like embers of a fire in a desert night: glancing upwards they reflect the heavens above.

"Tadashi…?"

_**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FULL OF TEARS AND DRAMA SO PREPARE YOUR ASSES. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (Also there are bound to be mistakes in this...)**_


	19. 駄目

That word. It sounded like a song in Tadashi's ears. Hearing his brother speak again was a miracle.

"Hiro…!" Tadashi eyes widened once they met with another pair that were arched. He was smiling. Hiro brought his hands up and his fingers pinched the tip of Tadashi's nose.

"I heard you've missed me, nerd…" Hiro giggled, his eyes closing releasing his grip feeling warm liquid begin to pitter on his face and crawl down his cheeks. He slightly opened his eyes and saw the pained face of his brother, rivers flowing and dribbling down his cheeks and like raindrops, tears fell from his eyes onto his brother's face.

"What happened to us….?" He choked, moving his hand to Hiro's head and pulling him close to himself, Hiro's head was being held tightly between his brother's hand and below his chin. He could feel the vibrations of the sobbing man's chest heave up and down, ragged breathing following.

"T-Tadashi?"

Next a guttural choking sound gives way to the gasps of tears. He buried his head in the crook of Hiro's neck and rocked back and forth, sobbing as he did so, the tears streaming down his face. He pulls in Hiro even closer, closing any space between them; every tear landing on the younger brother's shoulder; a warm sensation. Hiro pushed back and his hands coming in contact with Tadashi's chest while looking deep into his eyes filled with pain.

"Tadashi… It's okay. I'm right here. I'm alive…" Hiro tried consoling him whilst groggily moved from Tadashi's lap to sit beside him on the bed on his knees, Tadashi's grip no longer clinging to his brother's torso his arms falling limply into his lap.

Tadashi sniveled, a smile stretching across his face as he lifted his arm from his lap and combed the disheveled, matted hair from Hiro's eyes.

"No, no it's not that…" He whispered, bringing up his hands to cup Hiro's cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away any brine that have fallen near Hiro's eyes.

"I'm just so happy…!" Pearls of water wouldn't stop collecting in Tadashi's eyes no matter how hard he tried. He was with his brother. With Hiro and he was alive. Alive and happy. He was going to cherish every last little moment he had with him until Hiro met his fate.

His fate…

Tadashi's grin soon vanished, a blank stare shortly following afterwards. Hiro, confused with Tadashi's bipolar behavior tilted his head to the side and blinked. He slowly brought his hands up to Tadashi's shoulders and shook him gently, softly mewling his name.

"Hey, Dashi… Tadashi!" Tadashi blinked and snapped back to reality from his trancelike state. Hiro was staring at him, eyes wide with worry. He removed his hands from his brother's shoulders and brought them up to his cheeks where Tadashi's hands had been placed and wrapped his boney fingers around the soft others. Tadashi froze, his sobbing ceasing hiccups causing his body to jolt every once in a while.

"Tadashi…" Hiro dolefully whispered, tears noticeably beginning to brim his eyes. He brought Tadashi's hands down to his knees. He gave a mirthless smile, a tear silently cascading down his cheeks and dribble down his chin. He closed his eyes and a hollow giggle escaped from his lips.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

Tadashi's heart stopped. How was he supposed to answer this? Tadashi's eyes narrowed trying to contain his sadness as he spoke up.

"H-Hiro, you… I…" That was all Hiro needed to hear. Hesitancy.

Hiro eyes narrowed forcing the tears to run down his face. A stream with ragged currents flowed down his cheeks onto the wilted collar of his hospital gown, soaking the top. Tadashi blinked and quickly spoke, forcing a smile upon his face.

"No, no Hiro! You aren't dy-"

"Stop lying, Dashi…" Hiro retorted sharply though his tone was dull. He was about to continue his sentence when Tadashi rudely interrupted.

"Hiro, why don't we-"

"No, Tadashi. Listen…" Hiro was starting to get inpatient, his temper teetering on the edge.

"We could talk about something else-"

"SHUT UP JUST FOR ONE SECOND, TADASHI! STOP TRYING TO AVOID THIS!" Tadashi quickly shut his mouth fearful that if he said any other alibis, Hiro would just get even more upset. The younger Hamada sniffled before continuing his sentence.

"I heard the doctors talking about me when they thought I was asleep. I heard _everything_. I heard everything they said…" Tadashi listened intently, easily catching every choke that Hiro made during his sentence.

"I have severe sepsis, Tadashi…" Hiro hesitantly whispered.

No…

Tadashi knew what sepsis was. He remembered researching it while programming Baymax. It is a whole-body inflammatory response to an infection; the infection usually starts in the abdomen or brain, and they are fatal.

"Dashi, this causes organ failure. That's what the doctors were talking about…"

Tadashi kept silent shaking his head in denial. This couldn't be happening. Hiro was alive and he was supposed to stay alive. Not die. Hiro wiped his eyes with his wrist and looked back at Tadashi with bloodshot eyes.

"My conditions keep going on and on. Post-traumatic stress disorder, psychosis, insomnia, panic disorder… The list doesn't stop…" Tadashi's brows furrowed into a forlorn mien, his eyes seeming to widen more and more as Hiro muttered his conditions under his breath.

"Tadashi, I'm going to… I'm going to-" The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely, all his defenses washed away in the salty tears. Hiro hiccupped before his face contorted, a bloodcurdling cry sounding off from him.

When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was an exposed wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, his knees or the bed, and then his whole body started to tremble. He didn't care about the horrid stare that his brother was giving him. His tears mingled with the phlegm that streaked from his flaring nostrils down his red mottled skin to his open quivering lips and his gasping wails echoed throughout the room. The pain that flowed from him was as palpable as the frigid winter wind and he couldn't control it. He was going to die and there was no way to stop it. It was inevitable…

When he at last turned his face to Tadashi again, what the eldest saw was a picture of grief, loss, devastation... Hiro's face, it was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he was capable of this tormenting anguish again.

"Hiro…" Tadashi removed his hands from Hiro's knees and wrapped his hand around the back of Hiro's head the other around his baby brother's waist. He then swiftly pulled him closely, pulling his face into the crook of his neck.

Arms wrapped tightly around Hiro, shielding him from the horrors of the past weeks, keeping him safe and warm. It was quiet but there was no need for words, just a gentle and affectionate embrace was enough to soothe and quell Hiro's cries.

"That's enough…" He moved his arm from Hiro's waist onto the nape of his neck pulling his head in even closer, close enough to smell the shampoo that the hospital used to cleanse him that very morning. Lavender. Tadashi rubbed his younger brother's neck tenderly, whispering words of condolence as the boy violently quivered and hiccupped trying his best to calm down. Tadashi moved back and released his grip and watched as Hiro lied there motionless; stiff, still cuddled on his chest. Tadashi smiled weakly.

"Listen, Hiro… They're wrong. You're not going to die and I'll make sure of that. I promise…" Tadashi whispered tenderly. He feels the movement on his chest of Hiro's head that resembled a nod. Tadashi sighed pulling the covers up on his baby brother.

"Why don't you just rest here, okay?" Tadashi whispered. Hiro groaned before closing his eyes, a final tear falling on Tadashi's thigh.

"Mm kay…" Hiro groaned moving from his spot and rolling back onto the bed. Once Hiro was comfortable, Tadashi pulled the covers over himself and tenderly wrapped one of his arms around his brother's torso.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hiro, you'll see… Just get some sleep, alright…" Hiro didn't reply. He only grunted in response before tugging at the silk comforter and pulling it over his shoulders. Back up slightly, cuddling up with his brother. He indulged in the comforting warmth before immediately slipping off into slumber.

* * *

"Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi jolted suddenly from his slumber, almost falling on Hiro when he awoke. The nurse at the door smiled before closing the door behind her and sauntered towards the eldest brother.

"You really, really love your brother, don't you?" She whispered before taking a seat on the bed to look at the cuddled brothers with awe. Hiro was curled up on the bed, one of his tiny hands tightly enclosed by Tadashi's. Tadashi arm used to be protectively wrapped around Hiro's torso but moved when he was awoken by the nurse. Tadashi's torso was now slightly upwards and twisted to look at the woman who was talking to him.

He bobbed his head to answer the nurse's question, a faint smile on his face. The woman chuckled whilst standing up again and motioned her hand towards the door.

"Your friends are here. Thought I would come to tell you." The nurse stated waiting for Tadashi to stand up and walk with her to the door. Tadashi's seemed to straighten up when she said that and he pulled the covers off of himself and used his arms to push himself against the headboard and sit up. He swung his legs off the bed before quickly skittering up to the nurse.

"Just follow me, I'll show you where they are." She said as she began to open the door and walk. Tadashi was about to follow, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Dashi…" the voice was quiet and frail, almost sounded broken. Tadashi turned around to see a pair of tawny, rheumy eyes stare back at him. Hiro…

"Where are you going…?" Hiro inquired, beginning to move from his spot. Tadashi faintly smile.

"Hey, Hiro, awake so soon?" Tadashi spoke softly. Hiro's eyes narrowed and he lifted his arm and held out his hand as if he was reaching for something.

"Don't go, Nii-san…" Hiro whined. Tadashi's face dropped when he heard his brother whimper his name. He was about to go and comfort him when the nurse called him.

"Mr. Hamada!" Tadashi looked behind him before replying.

"I'm coming!" He turned back to look at Hiro's face and gave him a hollow grin.

"It's okay Hiro, I'll be right back…" With that, he exited the room and slowly closed the door behind him, giving his brother one last smile before the door was completely shut.

Hiro cringed when the door finally shut and he set down his arm before looking around with wide eyes. It was so… Dark…

_He doesn't love you…_

Hiro's eyes narrowed before he lied back down and harshly digging his fingers in his hair. He felt like vomiting when he heard that familiar voice. That bastard…

"Shut. Up… Carter…" He whispered his grip on reality slowly decreasing. Hiro closed his eyes once again trying to ignore the voice telling himself over and over again that it wasn't real; that it was just in his head.

_He thinks you're disgusting. You were just asking to be raped. You fucking whore..._

"I said, shut. Up…" Hiro could feel his fingernails begin to dig into his scalp but he didn't mind the pain, only the irritating voice that wouldn't go away.

_How does it feel to be worthless, Hiro? Does it feel nice? You ungrateful slut…_

"I SAID SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE DEAD!" A glass dome of panic plunged onto Hiro as water begin to fill every corner and crevice almost silently as the laughing man who stared inside sounded like a phantom. The world was a trace, his grip on reality lost, and was waving from the outside with a grotesque claw. Hiro's leaden lungs suppressed any efforts he made to move. Drowning in his own fear, his thoughts all seemed to stream from his mind, leaving a hollow shell of sheer despair. He couldn't scream. He could only open his mouth to find that even words had deserted me. Increasingly, his breathing nipped the back of his throat and his eyes clouded over with an untold force. This was hell.

_Yell at me all you want; you cannot get rid of a memory…_

Hiro's stomach suddenly churned and he scrambled to the side of the bed immediately heaving onto the floor, the sound of the bile splattering on the floor filling the room. He stopped for a small amount of time before dry heaving and with one violent contraction the congealed contents of his stomach emerged, nothing digested since breakfast. As he leaned forwards the last of the vile substance dribbled from his lips and his stomach turned over one more time. His body began to tremble and he his arms gave out and one hung over the side of the bed while the other clutched tightly on the pillowcase below him.

"Oh my goodness, Hiro!" Hiro's hooded eyes traveled across the room until they landed on the nurse who dropped her clipboard from her hands, staring at him, mouth wide open, and eyes wide.

"Please help- MMMF!" Hiro stomach contracted again and he crawled his way to the side of the bed again before his stomach lurched and gurgled. Hiro looked up from the floor and into the nurse's eyes.

"W-water, please…" She wasn't hesitant, nodding before rushing out the room to get to the nearest water container. Hiro's arms gave out once more he body collapsing on the bed in a cold sweat.

He weakly moved from his spot, his body trembling and backed up against the plastic headboard, body aching, cheeks burning with the flush of fever. He would have cried for more help, but there was no strength in his voice, just a whisper. His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around him. He couldn't seem to stop shaking either. There was no way he was going to get better. He _is_ going to die.

"N-Nii-san… Help me…"

* * *

Tadashi walked closely behind the nurse who was walking toward the hallway rotunda which held a few chairs for people to wait for news for their loved ones. She bid her farewells once they reached the end of the hallway to return back to Hiro's room. Once he turned the corner his eyes immediately caught an unwanted guest. She sat there, crying as two other girls tried consoling her patting her back and giving her reassuring words. Aunt Cass, Gogo, and Honey Lemon were all seated there, their eyes soon all on Tadashi glaring at him.

"Tadashi…" Honey's voice was soft but her tone disgruntled. Gogo shot up from her seat causing Tadashi to jump backwards in fear. She raged up and down in long strides, stopping just before her feet were able to touch Tadashi's and her finger suddenly pointed at his face.

"What the hell were you thinking you fuck?!" She hissed. Tadashi stood there in silence, staring at Gogo wide eyed.

"Woah, whoa, Gogo! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?!" Her eyes were like fire and everything about her was extremely intimidating. He glanced past her shoulder, his eyes landing on a narrowed pair that no longer looked in sorrow. Aunt Cass was now staring at him with a Mona Lisa mien, no emotion in any trace of her face.

"Look at me when I'm talking you bitch!" Gogo hissed, a little bit louder this time earning some glance from nearby visitors. Tadashi took notice of this and quickly tried to quiet her down.

"Hey, hey Gogo! Could you keep it down? People are staring." Gogo paused for a moment looking around her seeing and feeling the presence of people's eyes directly on her. She then glanced back at Honey Lemon who looked at her with a troubled scare. She grunted before turning back around to glare at Tadashi.

"You think a few people staring at us is the end of the world? I can talk however I damn feel like… If you want me to be quiet, you better explain yourself right now!" Tadashi blinked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Explain what? He took a step forwards while Gogo took a step back.

"Gogo, what are you-!"

"Tadashi…" A much softer and gentle voice called his name from behind Gogo. Tadashi looked over Gogo's shoulder, his eyes landing on Honey Lemon. She drew in a shallow breath before speaking in a broken voice.

"You tried to hit Aunt Cass…" She whimpered. Tadashi felt like his lungs were no longer working and his eyes grew even wider. He was about to defend himself until Gogo interrupted him.

"You're also the reason why Hiro's in this Godforsaken hospital!" She lashed out, outstretching her arms to push on Tadashi's shoulders. He stumbled backwards, catching himself on the wall which stood to the right of him. What?!

"Gogo, I never did that! Would you listen to yourself?! Where did you even hear that-"

"Your aunt, and do you honestly expect me to believe you after hearing what you've done to her and your very own brother!?" Gogo answered whilst walking towards him, hands in fist. Honey Lemon noticed to woman's clenched hand and swiftly stood up from her seat to shuffle over to her and quickly grabbed her wrist before she could advance any further.

"Gogo, that's enough." Honey firmly instructed. Gogo reluctantly loosened her fist until it was in fully relaxed. Honey then took and step forward to stand next to her before looking at Tadashi with worried eyes. Tadashi's breath hitched and he stared longingly at Honey with pleading eyes.

"Please…" He breathed, his eyes threatening to start watering up.

"What's going on…" Honey eyes glanced downwards to awkwardly stare at her boots and then to Gogo before setting them back on Tadashi. She inhaled and exhaled softly before protesting.

"Aunt Cass told us that one day you were talking to her, you got out of control and tried to hit her. Hiro jumped in the way and took the hit on himself. Enraged since he protected her, you began to beat him over and over again right in that very spot until he began to bleed almost everywhere around his head…"

Honey was choking on about each word that her voice was able to get out before she covered her mouth with her palm and a sorrowful gasp escaped her throat before she could continue. Tadashi expected himself to start tearing up with her, but instead, his fury took over him and anger shot through his entire body, his eyes fixated on his aunt. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes until Gogo and Honey turned their heads to glance at her as well, her demeanor suddenly turning somber.

He was disgusted and he could have sworn he felt his stomach churn as wrath flared inside him. He was driven by his animalistic instincts and he instantly stated treading towards that goddamn liar. But Gogo was faster than him.

"Oh, no you don't!" She stretched her arm and her hand hooked her fingers on the crook of his neck. A muffled gag gurgle in the back of Tadashi's throat and his eyes shut tightly in pain as he was pulled back and pinned back against the wall. Gogo face contorted as she lifted her arm behind her head. Honey almost flew forward, stretching her arms in front of her in attempt to stop Gogo's violent actions.

"Gogo, wait!" But it was too late.

Her hand cracks across Tadashi's face, snapping it back with the force of the blow and causing his head to reel sickeningly as it slams into the wall behind him. Tadashi let out a startled gasp of pain as he stumbled backwards.

The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face. He staggered, tripping and falling onto the floor clutching his face, eyes watering. His hand shakily went up to his cheek and he could feel one long, narrow but shallow cut run from the corner of his lips to the angle of his jaw. It had been an open-handed slap and it had left a red welt behind. Just below Tadashi's eye was a small cut where the woman's fingernail had caught him. Great, another scar. When black dots quit covering his vision he noticed parents and even some of the doctors shove the children away from the violent display.

"Gogo…" Tadashi whimpered, looking upwards in fear of the pair of glaring eyes that burned him. Honey stood absolutely still, like a deer seen by headlights. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when Gogo's bellowing voice filled her ears.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF ME, HONEY, OR ANY OF YOUR _FRIENDS_ AS A FRIENDS AGAIN!" With that, she spun on her heel and hooked her hand on the crook of Honey's arm, pulling her away against her will. Aunt Cass stood up from her seat, scurrying behind them and throwing her head around to give one more scowl.

"Aunt Cass…" He tried to sound somber, even though he actually felt like that, in attempt to earn pity from his aunt but her response was something he certainly did not expect.

"Don't come home, ever… If I do see you anywhere near the café, I will call the police…" She hissed before she was pulled away from her spot by Gogo who wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively before looking back Tadashi one more time.

"Eat shit and die…"

* * *

Tadashi moved his hand from his cheek and pressed it on the ground to push himself off the floor. He could feel his cheeks get warmer and warmer, and he wondered if anyone else was as mortified as he was. The sudden paranoia that everyone was watching him, he gained this sense of tunnel vision where his mind almost went blank because his body was trying to cope with the horrible sense of hopeless fate that cannot be avoided since the embarrassment already happened. It was like watching himself fall to his death and know that nothing was going to stop it from happening.

He quickly lifted his hand to his forehead to act as a visor in attempt to avoid eye contact with any awing viewers. He could hear the small whispers of bystanders, some pointing and others even snickering. Revolting scum… He would glare at them to let them know to back off but his self-esteem was in shreds after what just happened.

Tadashi sauntered down the hall and had to do a double-take when he saw a doctor running towards his brother's room. Oh God… He immediately leaped into a sprint tailing right behind the medic. This couldn't be happening… It just couldn't be… He had no money, how was he supposed to pay?... Aunt Cass was obviously no longer going to help him and Gogo was going to tell the rest of his friends about the alleged beating of his brother. He had no one, except Hiro…

"Hold on, Hiro… Nii-san's coming… And I _will_ protect you..."


	20. Update

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in 6 months oh my shit I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I just had to get school under control and during the summer I have been spending a lot of time with family and friends but I'm continuing this story! Expect an update in a week-and-a-half


End file.
